Amor Violento
by Llanca
Summary: Universo Alterno. —Te odio, Itachi Uchiha... —Esas fueron las palabras que más lo han lastimado. Ita/Ino/Shika.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Aclaraciones: UA al 100%.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

**.**

Prólogo.

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Ciertamente ese lugar era la perdición para cualquiera, más aún para los jóvenes en busca de nuevas experiencias.

Era la ciudad de la diversión, combinada con los placeres, la lujuria, y los excesos, sin duda, el mejor lugar en donde lo imposible no existía.

Las personas con vanidad sin límites, de igual manera para ambos sexos, el egocentrismo de esas almas tenían un sólo objetivo en mente… "El Éxito". A cualquier precio lo conseguirían, tenían que estar dispuestos a todo, pues a veces había que sacrificar cualquier cosa -por muy valiosa que fuera- para lograr el tan preciado sueño de muchos de los habitantes. Una verdadera competencia y bastante dura por lo demás.

Resaltar entre los demás lo era todo, si eras bella tenías a tú disposición miles de hombres que se encargarían de ti, a cambio de que salieras con ellos o pasaras una noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Trabajo fácil para las prostitutas o damas de compañía de la ciudad.

Con dinero, disponías de los placeres a gusto, pues allí cualquier sueño se hacía realidad gracias a una abundante cuenta bancaria.

Si eras un simple desempleado y a eso agregamos la pobreza, te hundías fácilmente. Una de las principales causas de eso era la drogadicción y el alcoholismo; Muy común y bastaba sólo con observar las calles de las principales avenidas, saturadas en cada esquina con algún borracho o con algún tipo angustiado y desesperado por consumir alguna droga y acabar con su vida. Además de otros vicios que constantemente abundaban en el ambiente, convirtiéndose asimismo en una adicción sin límites.

El talento natural y los buenos contactos eran fundamentales si se quería lograr el triunfo, además teniendo en cuenta que necesariamente las personas que buscaban ese camino debían destacar dentro de la muchedumbre, no bastaba sólo con ser bella (o), se necesitaba carisma, personalidad, atracción... En fin, un conjunto de virtudes y aptitudes para llevar a cabo las metas.

Respecto a los amores en esta ciudad, eran en su mayoría romances de corto tiempo, aunque como en todos los lugares había excepciones. Y es que en aquella ciudad sobraban las bellas mujeres con físicos espectaculares, y los hombres con buen cuerpo y atractivos para cualquiera. Por lo que fidelidad era escasa, pues la tentación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Relaciones basadas en sólo sexo, algunas en intereses y objetivos únicos, no dando a lugar al amor, el verdadero amor. Otras sólo eran para mantener el training y las minorías eran porque sentían algo mutuo.

Lograr la felicidad, la armonía y llevar una buena vida sin carencias era la aspiración de todos, aunque lo negaran superficialmente. No muchos aceptaban al amor en sus vidas ya que eso podría interferir de alguna manera.

Algunos eran incluso capaces de bloquear sus emociones, para no arruinar sus objetivos. Como es el caso de Itachi Uchiha incapaz de manejar los sentimientos y de demostrar su verdadero yo.

Al contrario, una muchacha rubia, con sus metas bien claras -al igual que él-, pero que no dejaría que la ambición se apoderara de su verdadera felicidad. Encontrar el amor de su vida y cumplir su sueño de ser bailarina.

Caminos cruzados y el surgimiento de un vínculo violento que carga más emoción que cualquier otro lazo. A veces dos personas muy distintas, poseen en su interior similitudes que sorprenden.

-¡Conseguí trabajo como bailarina! -. Habló con entusiasmo una muchacha rubia mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

.

-Odio esta ciudad… - gruñó un joven de ojos ónices mientras revisaba una y otras las cientos de fichas médicas que tenía sobre su escritorio. Sí, para él aquella ciudad no era más que un feed back para la vanidad.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo I

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

En la Clínica Uchiha, la oscuridad se estaba haciendo presente.

Ya llevaba más de una hora revisando el historial médico de las pacientes que había atendido ese día. Una labor agotadora. Suspiró cansino.

No era que no le gustara su trabajo, al contrario. Era su vocación, sólo que lidiar con personas tan superficiales y vanidosas la mayoría de las veces lo agotaba.

Bueno, esas eran las consecuencias de ser cirujano plástico. Más aún, ser uno de los mejores cirujanos de toda la ciudad. Era el precio del reconocimiento. A sus 28 años ya tenía el peso de su apellido cargado orgullosamente sobre sus hombres. Y le gustaba, de cierta manera era gratificante. Al parecer los genes influyeron increíblemente en sus capacidades.

Sus fallecidos padres fueron un gran ejemplo de habilidades estéticas; Su madre era especialista en cirugía reconstructiva, mientras que su padre era cirujano plástico al igual que él, y su hermano Sasuke, también cirujano plástico. Aquello era un punto a favor, su talento en el quirófano era innato.

Y éso trajo la prestancia que poseía la clínica. Ambos Uchiha eran reconocidos por toda la ciudad, no había nadie que no haya escuchado su apellido sin saber de quienes se trataba. Su trabajo junto con el de Sasuke era, sin duda, excelente y para ellos no existía una labor imposible.

Quizás por eso eran catalogados como la fuente de la juventud y de la belleza dentro de la ciudad, y era un término cierto, pues ellos sólo buscaban satisfacer las necesidades de quienes desesperadamente querían sobresalir y hacerse notar por la apariencia, algo muy común dado en el lugar en donde vivían.

Y hasta ese punto no le sorprendía, ya nada le sorprendía. Él se caracterizaba por ser un hombre objetivo, frío y consecuente, esa era su máscara y hasta el momento daba resultados, era respetado y se hacía valer.

Él tenía una larga fila de mujeres tras él, algunas de las cuales eran afortunadas logrando sólo pasar una noche con él. Aparentemente se podría decir que lo tenía todo, aunque realmente no era así, le faltaba lo más importante, compartir y confiar en alguien amado. Estaba muy necesitado de afecto. Quizás su manto estoico había influenciado mucho en él, puesto que ya todo se había vuelto rutinario.

Así que… ¿Sorprenderse? No, estaba muy vacío y roto como para notar alguna emoción que burbujeara en su vientre. No hay brillantez en su existencia.

Volvió a suspirar, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos antes de abrirlos.

Sintió que alguien ingresaba a su consulta, sin siquiera golpear. La única persona que hacía eso era su hermano, el único con la confianza suficiente como para atreverse a irrumpir de esa manera.

- ¿Necesitas algo? –. Preguntó al momento que giraba su asiento para dar la cara a su hermano menor.

- Quería hacerte una invitación.

Enarcó una ceja ante el ofrecimiento de su hermano menor. Por lo general cuando su hermano lo invitaba por ahí, se refería a lugares que prefería evadir.

- ¿A donde? –. Sus palabras y tono de voz era sin mucho interés.

- Shikamaru está de cumpleaños y Naruto decidió salir a celebrar por ahí – explicó con ambas manos en los bolsillos – ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿A qué lugar irán?

- A un bar "Exótico" – respondió recargando sutilmente la última palabra.

- No creo, no me gusta frecuentar ese tipo de lugares – Aquello era cierto, para Itachi ese tipo de lugares ni siquiera valía la pena ingresar, era una pérdida de tiempo y como el decía, ese lugar era para desesperados. Claro, pues para él tener una mujer a sus pies era más fácil que respirar.

- Es sólo una noche. No tiene nada de malo, es sólo diversión. - Trató de convencer el menor, aunque el esfuerzo fue en vano al notar el rostro negativo de Itachi. – Bueno sólo si querías ir… Ahora iré a cambiarme a la casa y luego iré. –. Sin más se retiró del lugar en silencio.

-No conduzcas borracho. – Le advirtió a su hermano antes de que saliera por la puerta. – Estúpido. – Gruñó entre dientes al notar que su hermano sólo lo ignoró.

Suspiró y volvió a revisar algunas fichas que tenía que completar.

Definitivamente prefería quedarse ahí adelantando algo de trabajo que salir a divertirse con los amigos de su hermano.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

- La vamos a pasar súper. ¡De veras!

- Tsk… Que no me gusta para nada este lugar. – Confesó con voz monótona un moreno al ingresar al bar. Estaba oscuro y era iluminado por algunas luces provenientes de pequeñas esferas de colores. Se notaba un gran letrero sobre el escenario de luces de neón, que decía "Icha Icha Bar"

- Tranquilo. Estoy seguro que después del show no querrás irte de aquí. – Le comentó sonriente un rubio hiperactivo al momento que se sentaba en un cómodo sofá circular de cuero rojo.

- Será – respondió a secas mientras imitaba a su amigo y se situaba a su lado, dejando en una pequeña mesa de enfrente una cajetilla de cigarrillos. – Me pregunto que diría Sakura si te viera en un lugar como este…

El ojiazul sólo sonrió nervioso y tragó saliva ruidosamente, al imaginarse ser descubierto por su novia en ese momento. Probablemente le daría una golpiza que lo dejaría inconsciente, más aún, lo castraría.

– No tendría por qué enterarse de que estoy acá, aparte es la primera vez que vengo…

- Tsk… mentiroso y problemático.

- ¡Ahí viene Sasuke! – señaló entusiasta al notar la presencia del azabache que se acercaba a ellos. – Toma asiento – ordenó el rubio al momento que saludaba al recién llegado.

- Hola Shikamaru – saludó con fuerte abrazo al moreno de coleta. – Feliz cumpleaños…

- Gracias – replicó mientras se separaba del Uchiha, y luego se inclinaba hacía la pequeña mesa y sacaba de la cajetilla un cigarro llevándoselo lentamente a su boca para encenderlo.

- ¿Itachi no viene?

- No Naruto. No le gusta visitar estos lugares.

- Él se lo pierde. – Fue lo que respondió al notar que un robusto hombre hacía acto de presencia en la pequeña tarima que se ubicaba en el centro del bar. – Se viene la entretención – dijo frotando eufórico las palmas de sus manos.

Los 2 morenos sólo sonrieron al notar el entusiasmo del rubio.

- Ni que fueras tú el cumpleañero, dobe. – Agregó sarcástico el azabache. El rubio lo miró de reojo e ignoró por completo el comentario de Sasuke.

- Aún no entiendo por qué venir a un lugar como este. Es… problemático.

- Ya te lo dije Shikamaru. Aquí la pasaras súper, sólo espera a ver las bellezas. – dijo Naruto, escuchando atento a las palabras del animador que daba la presentación a una bailarina que aparecía con un revelador traje tras un gran telón con brillantes.

- ¿No era que nunca habías venido? – preguntó acusador Shikamaru, el rubio sin duda se había dado al descubierto solo. El hiperactivo lo miró haciéndose el desentendido.

-Está bien, está bien, Jiraiya me ha traído engañado dos veces acá.

-¿Engañado?

-Ya, digamos que la primera vez. – El moreno sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Naruto era increíble.

- Iré a buscar unos tragos. – Interrumpió el azabache, levantándose pesadamente del cómodo sofá.

- Teme, tráeme un whisky sin hielo por favor. – Pidió el rubio, con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

- Y a mi un ron con hielo. – Shikamaru agregó con voz perezosa.

-Bien.- Se dirigió a la barra en buscar de unos cuantos tragos, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada sin brillo y amenazadora. – Flojos… Última vez – Susurró para sí antes de desaparecer entre las personas.

-Entonces Shikamaru… ¿Te gusta este lugar?

-Ya te dije que no. – Murmuró aspirando una última pitada de su cigarrillo. –Pero supongo que habrá que ver qué pasará – miró a la bailarina que meneaba sus caderas a un hombre mayor que estaba cerca de ellos. –Supongo que no será tan aburrido – agregó. Claro, después de todo era hombre.

-No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro.

Desvió su mirada a Naruto y asintió. Si lo decía el rubio por algo sería, y… al final daba igual, dado que su naturaleza masculina, agregado su celebración de cumpleaños, era lo suficientemente razón justificable como para animarse un poco, sobre todo en un lugar como ese. Aunque prefería estar durmiendo, pues ése era su pasatiempo preferido.

-Eso espero.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo II

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Tras bambalinas varias mujeres terminaban se maquillarse y colocarse sus minúsculos trajes de baile exótico.

- Tenten… - Llamó una mujer rubia de cabellera larga.

- ¿Si? –. Preguntó mientras terminaba de maquillarse. – ¿Dime?

- ¿Sabes donde quedó mi peluca morena?

La morena miraba a varios lados tratando de ubicar dicha peluca, hasta que dio con el paradero de la cabellera extraviada. – Aquí está. – Se la entregó sonriente. La rubia recogió su cabello y lo ajusto con una liga para poder colocarse la peluca que le entregaba la chica de chongitos. – ¿Estás nerviosa, Ino?

La verdad era si lo estaba, pero no tanto como había creído en un primer momento. De igual manera la ansiedad aumentaba con creces a cada segundo que pasaba. Claro, ser debutante como bailarina exótica era una situación como para la cual sentirse ansiosa, aunque más que ansiosa, temerosa de ser reconocida.

En momentos como ese es que deseaba quizá haber meditado bien la situación antes de aceptar el nuevo empleo. Ella trabajaba a medio tiempo como asistente en una oficina de abogados, sin embargo el dinero no le alcanzaba como para cubrir sus gastos.

Su sueño siempre había sido convertirse en bailarina, y al parecer lo había logrado, sólo tenía que adjuntar un poco más de valor y salir a dar su presentación. Aunque no era fácil, pues la competencia que tenía –empezando con Tenten- era aterradora. Asimismo, para Ino Yamanaka no había imposibles.

Podría ser rubia, mas eso no significaba que era tonta o algo por el estilo. No, era lo suficientemente capaz. Y quizás –y sabía que sería así – lograría convertirse en la mejor de todas las bailarinas. Tal vez era el comienzo de una nueva faceta de vida que de cierta manera le gustaba, porque amaba bailar. Además ¿Recibir dinero por lo que mejor saber hacer? Era obvio que aceptaría, más aún teniendo en cuenta que la paga en aquel bar era increíblemente buena.

Así que sólo tenía que dejar el temor, ansiedad y nerviosismo de lado. Pues la decisión ya estaba hecha.

- ¿Nerviosa?... Uhm, no tanto a decir verdad. – Confesó al momento que terminaba de ajustar su cabello y se maquillaba un poco.

- La primera vez que baile en este lugar estaba a punto de colapsar. Los nervios casi me traicionaron.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Pero después de la primera presentación las demás se me hicieron muy fáciles, este lugar es muy bueno. Sin mencionar que la paga es increíble. – Respondió sonriente.

- Supongo. Luego de esta noche tendré una mejor perspectiva. El dueño me dijo que todo el dinero que me dieran los clientes sería mío, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Realmente necesito el dinero.

- Sé que es así, y no te preocupes por los tipos allá afuera. Son hombres adinerados y decentes, aunque no falta el descarrilado.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que su piel se erizara, pues lo que menos quería era ser manoseada por hombres desesperados.

- Me imagino que así es. – Dejó aquel pensamiento a un lado.

¿Qué probabilidades habían de ser acosada en su primera noche? Quizás muchas más que las de una mujer que no dedica a ese tipo de bailes. Mas, fue lo que ella eligió, así que tenía que resignarse, no le quedaba de otra.

-¿Me veo bien? –. Le preguntó a Tenten mientras daba una vuelta mostrando su atuendo. Llevaba un lindo traje de odalisca color verde y cubría su rostro con un hermoso velo con lentejuelas. Tenía sus ojos bien maquillados, delineados de color negro que contrastaban con sus orbes celestes.

- Te ves increíble, realmente hermosa –. Le dijo la morena que llevaba un traje de marinera, bastante corto y ceñido que resaltaban sus curvas.

- Gracias. – Contestó esbozando una sonrisa. Se miró una vez más en el espejo, tratando de hallar una imperfección para poder corregirla antes del espectáculo.

- ¿Ino, con cual de estas me veré mejor? – Preguntó Tenten mostrándole 2 pelucas, una rubia y otra pelirroja.

- Creo que con la rubia te verás mejor.

La de chongitos asintió en silencio y comenzó a acomodarse la peluca.

– Te ves bien.

- Sí, se ve bien. Gracias Ino.

- No hay de que. – Miró el reloj que estaba colgado cerca de la puerta en dirección al escenario. – ¿A qué hora haces tu presentación?

- En 10 minutos más. – Dijo mientras volteaba a ver la hora. – ¿Y tú?

- A las 23:40.

- En media hora más. Relájate, te noto nerviosa. – Le dijo al notar que la rubia se miraba una y otra vez al espejo y miraba la hora casi por inercia.

- Lo sé, pero… Me da miedo que me vaya a reconocer alguien. – Confesó a su compañera. La morena sólo la miro y sonrió.

- No hay de que preocuparse, te ves diferente. Tú no sueles usar ese tipo de maquillaje y tampoco usas peluca morena, créeme que pareces otra Ino. – Trató de calmarla un poco. – Además no creo que alguien te vaya a reconocer, sobre todo si te refieres a tu tatuaje.

- Eso espero, no creo que sea la única con flores cosmos tatuadas en el vientre...- Suspiró y se sentó en un banco frente a un gran espejo que reflejaba su rostro algo afligido.

- Es normal que te sientas así. Y por última vez no te preocupes, nadie te reconocerá.

- Ojala…

- ¿Quién no va a reconocer a quién? – Interrumpió un hombre alto de larga cabellera blanca. – Uy, te ves hermosa. – Comentó baboso al notar a la odalisca.

- Gracias Jiraiya. – Respondió tímida ante el halago del dueño y jefe del lugar.

- Bueno mis mujeres bellas, es hora de su turno. Tenten, tú primero.

- Ya voy. – Se miró una última vez. – Estoy lista.

- Suerte Tenten.

- Gracias Ino. De ahí nos vemos. – Le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta rumbo al escenario.

- Da lo mejor de ti. – Le recordó el peliblanco y le dio una pequeña palmada en el trasero.

Tenten casi lo asesinó con la mirada, mas no replicó, sólo lo maldijo mentalmente, ya que si se lo decía era capaz de despedirla.

Ino sonrió y temió por ella, al notar aquella escena. _Tendré cuidado con ese pervertido, no quiero que me toque… _

Jiraiya solo sonrió triunfal y babeando se fue tras Tenten hacía atrás del telón.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

- No me gusta tanto esa, le falta delantera. – Comentó el cirujano mientras bebía un sorbo de su trago.

- A mi me gusta así, tal cual está. – Naruto dijo con ojos brillantes – ¿Tú que opinas Shikamaru?

- Tsk… Qué problemático... No sé, pero las prefiero naturales.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Reconoció el ojiazul. – Bueno me gustan todas. – Corrigió sutilmente.

- Pero de igual manera la falta delantera.

- Como sea. – El Nara fijó su mirada hacia una mujer que le bailaba a un tipo que estaba sentado cerca de ellos.

- Igual te estas divirtiendo. – Murmuró en tono pícaro el hiperactivo al notar que su amigo miraba a la mujer que bailaba por ahí cerca. El moreno sólo se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al comentario del rubio.

- Una marinera. – Señaló el azabache al ver que una chica rubia comenzaba su rutina. Mientras que la otra terminaba su presentación.

- Ella me gusta. Está bien linda.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Naruto.- Replicó Shikamaru al ver a la chica. – ¿Le falta algo a ella, Sasuke?

-No, ella está bien proporcionada. – Sasuke dijo sin expresión en su pálido rostro. – Y son falsas. – Denunció al ver la voluptuosa delantera de la muchacha. Los demás sólo sonrieron.

No había ninguna que le gustara tal cual era, si no le faltaba, le sobraba…Un hombre difícil de convencer, más aún si se refiere a las mujeres.

-¡No, fue muy corta la presentación! Yo quería ver más-tebbayo.

-Tsk, no seas problemático. Toda la noche continuarán saliendo mujeres. Así que… quizás la próxima sea mejor.

-Eso espero.

-Ojala.

Shikamaru suspiró, sonriendo de medio lado y acomodándose para observar la próxima presentación. Sí, como hombre que era no podía negar que la estaba pasando bien. Incluso estaba llegando a creer que fue una buena idea ir a ese lugar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

- Estuviste muy bien Tenten. – Felicitó el peliblanco, satisfecho de la actuación de la chica.

- Gracias. – Fue todo lo que respondió haciéndose paso para llegar rápidamente al camerino.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? – exclamó la rubia encubierta al ver entrar a Tenten.

- Muy bien. – Dijo mientras contaba el dinero que llevaba entre sus escasas ropas.

- Así veo. Te ganaste mucho dinero.

- Sí, con esto tengo para el alquiler y me sobra. – Le sonrió feliz al terminar de contabilizar los billetes. – Tú deberías obtener casi lo mismo que yo.

- Eso espero, harta falta me hace ganar dinero, porque con lo que gano como asistente no me alcanza mucho.

- Lo harás bien.

-Ojala así sea.

- Después de Megumi será tu turno, Ino. – Interrumpió una vez más Jiraiya que se acercaba a las 2 muchachas.

-Está bien. – Contestó aparentemente tranquila, ya que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo se estaba volviendo un manojo de nervios.

Así pasó un rato y ya era el momento de la odalisca. Tenía que realizar su rutina que ya tenía preparada hace unos días. Se cubrió el rostro dejando sólo a la vista sus ojos celestes, se persignó y salió del bastidor para dirigirse a hacer su show.

_Espero que todo salga bien..._

_

* * *

_

**_._**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, no olvide dejar un comentario. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

El animador robusto daba una pequeña introducción de la próxima bailarina que se presentaría. Mencionando que era una debutante y que la recibieran con un gran aplauso. El público que ya estaba eufórico por la presentación de las demás mujeres, aplaudía con entusiasmo esperando la aparición de la siguiente muchacha.

Ino escuchó su nombre y se aventuró a salir al escenario, tratando de alejar los nervios de su cuerpo. Salió tras el telón y comenzó su rutina de baile, de primera algo desconcentrada, pero luego de unos segundos tomó confianza al ver el recibimiento del público, bueno de los hombres que ahí estaban.

-Ella también está linda-tebbayo.

-Sí, es la que más me ha gustado. – Confesó el azabache. El rubio sonrío por el comentario de su amigo. ¡Por fin le gustaba una!

-¿Y a ti que te parece Shikamaru? –. Naruto fue quien preguntÓ, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el Nara estaba mirando fijamente a la chica, sin siquiera pestañar. – ¿Shikamaru?

Sasuke miró al moreno que estaba paralizado y no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. – ¿Shikamaru? – Preguntó, pero una vez más el moreno no respondía.

-¡Hey Shikamaru! – El rubio, para nada disimulado golpeó un costado del Nara, hasta que por fin reaccionó, saliendo del trance.

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió Naruto! – Regañó el cabeza de piña mientras se sobaba las costillas.

-Estabas atónito… Creo que te gustó esa chica. – Agregó el ojiazul que lo miraba pícaro y reía a carcajadas.

-Tsk… No. – Fue todo lo que articuló ante la acotación de su amigo. Era cierto que había quedado atónito ante la aparición de la chica que realizaba su rutina, y como no, si se le hacía muy, pero muy familiar.

Ino bailaba sonriente, y mostraba sus habilidades para aquel baile, meneando las caderas al ritmo de cada compás. Lentamente se fue acercando hacía los espectadores que estaban entusiasmados con el baile de ella, y le colocaban dinero entre sus ropas. Estaba feliz, su actuación estaba saliendo mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-¡¡Jajaja!! Nunca te había visto así, Shikamaru. – Reía burlón el rubio, viendo como su amigo se hacía el desentendido, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de mirar a la odalisca.

-Creo que hasta el momento la celebración de tu cumpleaños ha valido la pena. – Sasuke le golpeó la espalda. – Dale dinero.

-Tsk – Era todo el sonido que salía de su boca, pues no podía replicar nada, ni mucho menos dejar de ver a esa chica.

Ino seguía obteniendo dinero del público que estaba efervescente ante su presencia y se acercó hacía la mesa de aquel trío de machos. Sasuke sacó algo de dinero y se lo dejó entre el elástico de su prenda inferior, a la altura de la cadera, dejando a la vista completa un llamativo tatuaje de flores.

-Yo también quiero. ¡De veras! –Ino se acercó a al rubio que le depositó dinero entre sus reveladoras y ceñidas ropas.

Shikamaru por su parte, estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacía abajo, tratando de no mirar el rostro de la muchacha, tenía la mirada fija en el tatuaje de la odalisca. Ahora entendía por qué se le hacía tan familiar. Era Ino. ¡Si el mismo la había acompañado a hacerse el tatuaje!, era inconfundible… Los colores, los matices, el diseño, era todo igual, sin duda se trataba de su ex amada.

Ella sólo sonreía feliz al ver la cantidad de dinero que estaba recibiendo, ni siquiera notaba a los hombres alrededor de ella, estaba concentrada en su baile, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta. Luego de reunir una buena cantidad de dinero, se dirigió al centro del escenario y terminó su rutina con un sensual y coordinado movimiento de caderas estremeciendo a los espectadores. Ganándose un mar de silbidos y piropos subidos de tono.

-¡¿Shikamaru por qué no le diste dinero?! – Chilló Naruto casi hiperventilado.

El moreno no respondió, aún no reaccionaba y era normal, pues estaba paralizado por descubrir que aquella mujer era nada más ni nada menos que su ex novia de la secundaria. Años sin verla y descubría que era una bailarina, pero no de las bailarinas profesionales que realizaban sus rutinas en salones de baile, sino que de las bailarinas que poco menos se desnudaban para obtener dinero. Una palabra se le cruzó por la mente… Stripper. - _No, Ino no es así…_

-Aún no reacciona, creo que no fue capaz ni siquiera de mirarla a la cara. –Sasuke murmuró notando el estado del Nara. Agitaba una y otra vez su mano cerca del rostro de él, sin embargo su amigo no mostraba reacción alguna, ni siquiera pestañaba.

-Qué molestos son ustedes. – Luego de un largo por fin despertó de su estado de perplejidad, periodo en donde estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Nunca te había visto así, creo que quedaste flechado. ¡De veras! – Bromeó el rubio, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda algo pasadas en fuerza.

Shikamaru lo miró de reojo. – Supongo que ahora se burlarán de mi de por vida. – Suspiró resignado. Sí, a partir de ese día estaba sentenciado a que Naruto y Sasuke se chasquearan de él. –Problemático…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-¡Estuviste espectacular! –. Exclamó alegre Tenten luego de ver la rutina de su compañera. – ¡¡Y mira cuanto dinero traes, me has superado!!

-¡Gracias, qué felicidad! Con este dinero tengo para todos los gastos de un mes, y lo conseguí sólo en una noche – sus ojos reflejaban un brillo jamás visto, sí, se sentía feliz.

-Te felicito. – La morena la abrazó. Ella correspondió su gesto.

-¡Eso fue fenomenal!, fuiste verdaderamente alabada por el público, tienes mucho potencial...– Ino volteó para ver al portador de aquellas palabras.

-Gracias Jiraiya.

-Un abrazo. – no alcanzó ni a replicar cuando su jefe ya la tenía abrazada, además le masajeaba su zona dorsal con cierta lujuria. Al menos así lo sintió ella.

-Eso es todo. – Dijo entre dientes, separándose bruscamente del cuerpo de Jiraiya, pudo notar en el rostro de él un pequeño hilillo de sangre salir por su nariz… _¡Oh,no… degenerado! _

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue? –. Le preguntó un hombre pálido y de cabellos oscuros.

-Muy bien, he ganado en una noche lo que gano en un mes como asistente. – Contestó emocionado.

-Me alegro por ti Ino. – La felicitó.

-¿A todo esto, que haces despierto a esta hora?

-Salí por ahí y llegué hace poco. – Replicó el muchacho que se encaminaba a la cocina del departamento. – Esto hay que celebrarlo.- Sacó 2 copas y una botella de champaña de un mueble de la cocina.

-Sí. – Dijo la rubia mientras recibía la copa que le ofrecía su amigo.

-¡Salud por ti y tu nuevo trabajo! – Brindó el pelinegro, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Salud! – Bebió la mitad de su contenido y sonrió.

-¡Ah!, y también celebraremos por otra cosa. – Recordó con semblante misterioso en su voz.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó muy, pero muy curiosa.

-Me realizaré una cirugía – Reconoció el pálido hombre, entusiasmado y soñador.

-¿En serio? – amplió sus ojos. – Qué bueno, después te verás más atractivo que ahora. – Le guiñó un ojo.

-Sí. Así que… ¡Salud!

La rubia correspondió, haciendo sonar levemente las copas y bebiendo el resto del contenido. – Estoy feliz por ti Sai, ahora cuando salgamos, los hombres te mirarán más a ti que a mi.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja. – Siempre me han mirado más a mí que a ti Ino. – Bromeó. La rubia formó un puchero y sonrió.

-¿Ya sabes donde te harás la cirugía? ¿Con qué cirujanos? ¿Y todas esas cosas?

-Sí, ya averigüé. Lo haré con los Uchiha, ellos son los mejores.

-No los conozco. –Era cierto, llevaba muy poco tiempo en la ciudad, así que no los ubicaba.

-Son los mejores de la ciudad.

-Ah, está bien entonces.

-Sí, la próxima semana iré a la consulta, me acompañarás, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto.

-Qué bueno, ayer fui y dejé un bono (1), para la consulta y todo eso, así que estoy más que ansioso, quiero ver los cambios pronto… Seré todo un macho con orgullo homosexual - Babeó, ya que estaba imaginándose todo guapo y siendo acosado por atractivos hombres, que lo toqueteaban por todos lados.

-¡Oh, vamos! Despierta.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bono (1); No sé cómo será en otros lugares, mas en mi país se reciben bonos por prestaciones hospitalarias, independiente del subsistema de salud empleado.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo IV

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Estacionó su convertible y rápidamente se bajó del vehículo, con una agilidad nunca antes vista. Estaba atrasado, tenía una cirugía en menos de una hora y debía ir a hablar con la paciente, revisar su ficha, realizar las marcas de guía para la intervención, prepararse e ingresar al quirófano. Y lo que menos tenía era tiempo.

Tomó el ascensor y presionó el N° 4, contempló su rostro en el reflejo de las paredes de metal. Estaba desgastado, últimamente había trabajado mucho y se notaba en su cuerpo, sobre todo en las líneas de expresión bajo sus ojos ónices.

Suspiró al momento en que se abrían las puertas del elevador. Se dirigió a su consulta a paso rápido.

-Buenos días Dr. Uchiha. – Lo saludó su secretaria al momento que le pasaba una ficha médica.

-Buenos días Hinata. ¿Ya llegó la paciente? –. Le preguntó sin siquiera mirarla.

-Sí, está en la sala de espera.

-En 5 minutos más hazla ingresar a mi despacho ¿si?

-Como usted diga.

-Gracias. –Murmuró marchándose a su despacho.

Entró a su consulta, dejó la ficha sobre su escritorio y se colocó una bata blanca que estaba doblada sobre una silla. Se la acomodó bien, y se sentó a leer el historial de la paciente.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando el sonido de golpe en la puerta lo alertó de que alguien buscaba.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días, Itachi. – Saludó una rubia que ingresaba con confianza y se acercaba sensualmente hasta quedar frente de él y sentarse, sin dejar de mirarlo. Ella era una habitual paciente de la clínica, muchas veces se había atendido ahí. Y está demás decirlo que le tenía ganas, muchas.

-Toma asiento, Tsunade. ¿Cómo has estado? –. Preguntó cortésmente, con cierto deje confianza.

-Muy bien Itachi, me he sentido bien.

-Todos los exámenes están bien, así que ahora haré las marcas para el aumento mamario. – Explicó Itachi al momento que se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba un marcador.

La rubia asintió y se dirigió a una camilla, se descubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo lentamente, sin dejar de coquetear con el chico de coleta.

-Veamos… - dijo sin prestar atención a las intenciones de la rubia, pues en cierta manera ya se había acostumbrado a sus acosos. – Marcaré aquí, haré una pequeña incisión por debajo del pliegue mamilar y retiraré los implantes anteriores. Ya sabes como es esto, tienes experiencia.

-Así es.

-¿Ya elegiste el tamaño, cierto?

-Sí, serán solo 300cc más que a vez anterior

Asintió en silencio.

-Bien, ya estamos listos. Puedes cubrirte, ve donde Hinata, ella te llevará para que te preparen en pabellón, allá el anestesiólogo te atenderá, en unos minutos estaré por ahí ¿te parece?

-Claro. – La rubia se cubrió sus pechos y se retiró de la consulta, sin muchas ganas, rumbo a la asistente de Itachi.

Se sentó una vez más en su cómodo asiento, suspiró cansino y cerró los ojos. Estuvo así unos breves minutos hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué tal, Itachi?

-Sasuke… - murmuró entre abriendo sus oscuros ojos. – Bien, tengo una cirugía en unos minutos más. – Respondió sin mucho interés.

-Yo también, tengo una rinoplastia y una liposucción. – Su hermano bostezó y se sentó frente a él– ¿Sabes? Hay un paciente que vendrá en unos días, quiere realizarse un implante de pectorales.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó tratando de entender a qué se refería su hermano menor.

-Bueno… Tú sabes que en nuestra profesión la ética siempre va por delante, el trato al paciente, dejando de lado nuestras opiniones subjetivas…

-¿Y? – Sospechaba a qué se podría estar refiriendo su hermano, pero no estaba seguro del todo.- Al grano, no tengo toda la mañana.

-Él es gay.

-Él no se operará en esta clínica y no hay vuelta atrás. – Sentenció sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

-Pero Itachi… ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Hiciste un juramento, estás faltando el respeto al paciente. No puedes faltar así a nuestra profesión – le dijo alzando la voz. Sasuke sabía que su hermano era un homofóbico, se lo había hecho saber en innumerable ocasiones, sin embargo no por eso debía actuar de esa manera.

El mayor frunció el ceño y se levantó molesto, golpeando el escritorio con fuerza, dejando caer las fichas al suelo.

Sasuke lo miró con desprecio e indignación, le tomaba trabajo aceptar la fobia de su hermano, se cerraba a las posibilidades de diversidad. ¡Dios! Era inconcebible.

–Tienes que velar por el bien del paciente y lo que quiere, tú sólo harás tu trabajo y listo, no veo el problema por el cual te exasperes tanto, la vida privada de él no te incumbe.

-Escucha bien esto Sasuke, yo soy tu hermano mayor, poseo el 60% de esta clínica, la mayoría es mío, y si te digo que no se hace una cirugía a un homosexual no se hará. ¡¿Entendido?! – Amenazó irritado, mirando fijamente a su hermano menor.

-Eres un imbécil. – Sasuke se levantó de golpe y se retiró del lugar dando un fuerte portazo.

-Idiota – gruñó entre dientes el mayor, obviamente molesto.

Se apoyó en el escritorio con ambas manos, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, contó hasta 10 y cogió las fichas que había dejado regadas por el suelo.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Ino caminaba con dificultad, y no era para menos, llevaba muchas carpetas, mejor dicho una torre de carpetas llenas de papeles que le obstaculizaban la vista. Debía llevar todos esos documentos al tribunal, ya que a su jefe se le habían olvidado. Suspiró molesta y abrió con cuidado -con ayuda de su pie- la pesada puerta de vidrio que le daba paso a la salida.

Bajo uno, dos, tres escalones y no alcanzó a llegar al cuarto y último escalón. Las carpetas con documentos salieron volando, esparciéndose por todos lados. Tambaleó, perdiendo levemente el equilibrio, pero sin llegar al suelo, todo a causa de su maldito tacón.

– ¡Mierda! –. Chilló molesta, agachándose para recoger rápidamente todos los papeles desparramados.

-¿Ino?

Preguntó una voz masculina a su lado.

Esa voz, la reconoció de inmediato, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. No lo creía después de años volvía a escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que tantas veces le arrebató el sueño. Se giró lentamente.

-¿Shika? – Exclamó viéndolo a los ojos, sin asemejar la imagen que tenía frente a ella.- ¡Shika!– Se lanzó encima de él dejando de lado los alborotados documentos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ino… - Correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndola cerca de él. Extrañaba de sobremanera el olor de ella, su cuerpo, su sonrisa… Sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hace años que no te veía. – Dijo casi en un hilo de voz, separándose lentamente de él.

-Trabajo, hace años que vivo acá. – Confesó sin apartar la mirada de ella. – Déjame ayudarte. – Pidió al ver el desastre que estaba alrededor de ellos.

-Gracias.

No dejó de mirarlo un segundo. De vez en cuando giraba a verla, provocando un sonrojo en la muchacha. Sí que le gustaba verla así.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-Al tribunal, debo llevarle estos documentos a mi jefe – respondió colocando los papeles desordenados dentro de las carpetas.

-¿Te llevo? – se ofreció al momento que se ponía de pie y ayudaba a la rubia a incorporarse.

-Si no es problema…

-Tsk mujer problemática, por algo te pregunté – ella sonrió inocente. –Vamos. – Señaló su vehículo estacionado a pocos metros de la entrada de ese lugar, ayudándola a cargar las carpetas.

_-Wow... Debe ganar dinero para tener un auto así...-_ suspiró. -A todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó curiosa, años sin verlo y de repente se encontraba con él y la ayudaba, más aún se ofrecía a llevarla. Era raro, por no decir inédito.

-Vine a verte – contestó al momento de sacaba de su bolsillo la llave de su auto y la introducía en la ranura para abrirle educadamente la puerta a su ex.

-Gracias. – Agradeció sonrojada ante tan cortés acción del moreno, se acomodó dentro del carro, dejando sobre sus piernas las carpetas. - ¿Y cómo supiste que trabajaba acá? – Pidió al momento que Shikamaru se sentaba a su lado y cerraba con cuidado la puerta de su auto.

- Tengo mis contactos – la miró a los ojos al momento de la respuesta. Luego dirigió su vista al frente y encendió el motor, para llevar a la rubia hacia su destino.

-Oh… – no dijo nada más. – _Shikamaru me contactó sólo para verme…_

Estaba sorprendida, sí que lo estaba. Al parecer algo había cambiado su ex. Ahora parecía más decidido, y no tan perezoso como antes.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Un poco… ¿No se supone que estabas en otra ciudad? ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Vives aquí?

-Tantas preguntas mujer… - sonrió mientras se detenía en una esquina en espera de que el semáforo cambiara la luz.

-Soy una mujer curiosa.

-Lo sé – inició nuevamente la partida y dirigió la mirada hacía Ino. –Me vine hace unos años, 2 ó 3, tengo un negocio con un amigo, así que trabajo y vivo acá ¿Eso responde tus preguntas? – ella asintió en silencio.

Fue tan corto el viaje, o fue que extrañaba estar con él, que el tiempo se paso volando, demasiado rápido, ni siquiera había alcanzado a hablar más.

Había llegado ya al tribunal y debía despedirse de él.

-Bueno… Gracias por traerme.

-No hay de que.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera abrir la puerta, una fuerte mano la agarró de la muñeca. Ella se volteó y vio a Shikamaru muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que sentía las respiraciones irregulares de él en contacto con su rostro…

-Shika… - susurró a sólo centímetros de distancia.

-Dame tú número… Digo, para mantener el contacto… - le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella, ahora estaban sólo a unos tres efímeros centímetros.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-¿No era que tenías contactos? – preguntó sin dejar el contacto visual con él.

-Mi contacto no me propició tu número… - articuló casi rozando los rosados y bien formados labios de la muchacha.

La rubia no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra, ya que el sonido de su teléfono móvil la desconcentró. Rápidamente se alejó de él y sacó el celular de su bolso, apretando una tecla provocando que el aparato dejara de sonar.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó mientras abría la puerta del carro y se bajaba a una velocidad impresionante. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y se asomó por la ventanilla – Mi jefe me está esperando… Debe estar furioso, por eso me llamó. – explicó nerviosa. - _Me va a matar porque le corté la llamada… _- pensó tristemente, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda. – Anota. – Ordenó.

El moreno asintió y saco su móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a presionar los números que Ino le dictaba.

-Listo – dijo él, cuando terminó de guardar el número.

-Nos vemos, fue agradable verte nuevamente… - agregó la rubia mientras se alejaba del vehículo y partía rumbo a la entrada del tribunal.

-Lo fue… - fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar por parte de él.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su delicado rostro y es que reencontrarse con Shikamaru nuevamente le había alegrado el día, es más quizás la vida.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Llegaba de una reunión con su representado. Entró a su oficina y encendió el ordenador para finalizar algunos proyectos fotográficos y otros publicitarios que tenía pendiente.

El sonido del celular lo desconcentró de su trabajo.

-¿Diga? Sí habla él… Entiendo. – Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras la persona en la otra línea le explicaba la situación. – Está bien, entonces iré mañana a retirar el bono. Adiós. – Terminó la llamada y apagó su celular de inmediato.

Su rostro reflejaba rabia, pero más que eso desilusión. Suspiró ruidosamente y volvió a su trabajo, dejando de lado lo que la persona le había dicho.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-¿Hinata le avisaste a ese paciente, no? – preguntó al momento que terminaba de transcribir un historial médico, sobre el mesón de su secretaria.

-Sí. – Dijo casi en un susurro, como de costumbre. – Mañana vendrá a retirar el bono de consulta.

-¿Te dijo a qué hora?

La ojiperla negó aquella interrogativa.

– Bueno, en caso de cualquier cosa, por favor no lo hagas pasar a mi consulta, no lo quiero ni ver, ni conocer, ni nada. Ya lo odio. ¿Entendido?

-Sí Dr. Uchiha. – Respondió temblorosa ante el tono imperioso que utilizó el pelinegro.

-Bien. Haz pasar a la siguiente persona de inmediato. – Ordenó mientras se dirigía a su consulta. – Hinata dije de inmediato.

La muchacha sacudió su cabeza y obedeció al instante.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Ella se acercó lentamente y se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio. Lo abrazó y le dio un dulce y breve beso en los labios. – Di que si ¿ya? – Trató de convencer al ojiazul.

Luego de meditarlo menos de 10 segundos asintió en silencio ante la atenta mirada de cordero degollado de la pelirrosa. – ¡Gracias mi amor! – Le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi lo dejó sin oxigeno. – Uy lo siento. – Se disculpó al ver el estado cianótico al cual estaba llegando su hombre.

-No hay problema. – Contestó respirando ruidosamente para recuperar el preciado aire. – ¿Cuídalo si?

-Por supuesto mi vida. – Tomó las llaves y se despidió de él. – Te quiero.

-Yo también. ¡De veras!

La pelirrosa sonrió y salió de la oficina de su novio.

En el momento que cerró la puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando ver a un cabeza de piña.

-Shikamaru ¡Hola! – Saludó alegre mientras se levantaba a saludarlo. – Qué bueno verte, no te divisé en la junta hoy día.

-Tuve una reunión urgente y me tuve que ausentar. ¿Va todo bien con el disco?

-Todo va bien. – Respondió mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Te traje estos documentos para que los veas y los mandes por fax al abogado. – le entregó una carpeta con varios papeles.

-Ya. Está bien. – Los recibió y los dejó junto con otra carpeta. – Y dime Shikamaru ¿Por qué andas tan alegre?

-¿Alegre? – preguntó incrédulo, haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible. – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nunca traes los informes ni los documentos personalmente porque encuentras que es muy molesto y "problemático", además que te ponen de mal humor. Y no te notó así. Al contrario. ¿Te pasó algo?

El Nara lo miró confuso. Al parecer había aprendido a conocer los gestos y actitudes él. Y no es para menos, luego de 6 años en los cuales se veían todos los días, era de esperarse que lo conociera tan bien.

Carraspeó su voz y respondió; – Es sólo que me encontré con una persona que no veía hace muchos años.

-¿Hombre o mujer? ¿Ex novia? ¿Novio? ¿Hermano? ¿Pariente? Amigo de la infancia… - No alcanzó a terminar porque el moreno ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Qué eres fastidioso…- suspiró. – Ex novia.

-Lo sabía. ¡De veras! – sonrió ampliamente dejando al descubierto su blanca dentadura. – ¿Y dime qué paso? ¿Te gusta aún? ¿La quieres?

-Tsk… Problemático.

-Cuéntame, por algo somos mejores amigos, ¿no? Además por algo viniste personalmente o sino hubieras mandado a dejar los papeles y jamás hubiéramos tenido esta conversación. Querías hablar conmigo, reconócelo.

Shikamaru lo miró impresionado, Naruto no era de las personas que deducía una situación fácilmente, al contrario. Rió interiormente.

-Bueno sí. - Dijo mientras se sentaba frente al rubio. – Ella fue mi novia de adolescente, hasta los 17, estuvimos 2 años juntos, fue mi primera mujer y la única a la cual he amado… Verla de nuevo me sorprendió, sin duda, nunca imaginé que volvería a encontrarme con ella.

-Wow. ¿Y qué más?

-Eso. La vi hace unos días, pero no me atreví ni siquiera a mirarla, no pude hacerlo, entonces le pedí a Kiba que averiguara algo sobre ella, como el lugar de trabajo y esas cosas – confesó al momento que ladeaba su cuello.

-Ahh… A tú amigo detective…

El moreno asintió.

-El me llamó esta mañana y me dio unos datos para poder contactarla.

-Así que la fuiste a ver.

-Sí.

-¿Y hace cuanto no la veías?

¡Dios! Naruto si que era un hombre curioso.

-Hace unos 6 años más menos, yo me fui de Konoha, me fui a estudiar a la universidad, ella se quedó allá… Luego me trasladé contigo para acá y aquí estoy. Nunca la volví a ver, perdí el contacto con ella… Además que cuando iba en vacaciones a Konoha, ella se iba a otro lugar, ya fuera por estudio o algo, nunca coincidimos en vernos de nuevo, así que no me encontré con ella, por esa razón… Supongo que no me quería ver. – dijo entrecerrando los ojos. – Después de tantos años descubro que ella se vino a vivir aquí, según lo que me dijo Kiba, ella hace unos meses se radicó acá.

- Eso es el destino…

-No creo en el destino – comentó desconfiado. Porque claro, no tenía tiempo de pensar esas cosas. Además esas eran cosas de mujeres.

-Pues deberías

Lo miró aún con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiró.

-La cosa es que de igual manera me gustó saber de ella, sobre todo verla nuevamente... – esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ti… ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Ino, Ino Yamanaka – contestó pronunciando con alegría disimulada su nombre, como disfrutándolo.

-Lindo nombre, espero conocerla pronto.

A Naruto le agradaba que a su mejor amigo se sintiera bien respecto a una mujer, de años que lo conocía y a lo más lo había visto con 2 féminas, que al parecer nunca significaron algo importante para él.

-Pronto… - finalizó.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Gracias por leer, es valiente al llegar hasta acá. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

_-Bla bla _– Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo V

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

-¿Entonces no te podrás operar con los Uchiha?

-Así es. Mañana debo retirar el bono. – Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre la cómoda cama. – Buscaré otro médico.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es que… Se supone que ellos son cirujanos plásticos, por ende deben realizar ese tipo de intervenciones ¿Por qué no pueden realizar un simple implante de pectorales? – preguntó con evidente curiosidad y desconfianza.

-No lo sé. – Sai suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

-Qué raro – se recostó al lado de él y lo imitó cerrando sus ojos zafiros.

-Ino, necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo él luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Dime.

-Mañana no puedo retirar el bono porque debo presentar un proyecto para la campaña de moda, podrías ir a buscarlo ¿Por favor?

-No hay problema, pero iré en la tarde, mañana tengo que hacer mucho papeleo.

Suspiró recordando la cantidad de papeles que debía preparar para su jefe. Sí, eran muchos.

-Gracias. Por eso eres la mejor de las mejores.

-Lo sé. – Ella abrió sus ojos y se giró para ver a su amigo.

-Era broma. – Él la miró a los ojos y le guiñó un ojo. Ino hizo una mueca y le pegó con la almohada que estaba debajo de su cabeza.

-Tonto.

Sai la abrazó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y por qué fue eso? - Exclamó simulando estar sorprendida.

Él arrugó la nariz y sonrió.

-Porque te quiero y porque eres una gran amiga.

-Cuando te conviene me dices eso. – Fue el momento de Ino de recibir una almohada en dirección a su rostro.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-Hinata dile a mi hermano que venga a mi oficina ahora. – Ordenó a su asistente y colgó el auricular. Revisó su agenda detenidamente, buscando un día libre. – Tengo mucho trabajo. – Bufó molesto.

Como buen cirujano que era y teniendo un gran apellido de renombre, los días se basaban únicamente en trabajo y más trabajo. Dejándolo sin tiempo para disfrutar de su propia vida. Es el precio por ser exitoso. Se disminuye el tiempo para su propia atención personal… Lamentable.

-¿Querías verme?

Alzó la vista y vio a su hermano.

-Sí, necesito que completes bien las historias médicas, están incompletas todas. Haz un buen trabajo y termínalo ¿Está bien? – regañó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Si, si, si… No te molestes, luego lo iba a hacer. – Mintió al tanto que tomaba las fichas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio dentro de una carpeta con su nombre.

-Espero no vuelva a suceder. – Advirtió antes de que el menor se fuera.

-No pasará de nuevo. – Estaba por hacer girar la perilla de la puerta cuando volvió su mirada a Itachi. – ¿Sabes? Pasó algo curioso… Se me extravió la botella de whisky de 18 años que me habían regalado. Me pregunto que pudo suceder con ella… - mandó la indirecta a su hermano.

El mayor sólo lo miró de reojo y lo ignoró por completo.

– Supongo que tendré que buscar mejor.

Sin más se retiró de la oficina de su hermano.

Cuando se dirigía a su oficina pensaba en su Itachi, sabía que él había tenido ciertos problemas con el alcohol hace algún tiempo, por esa razón temía que se estuviera involucrando de nuevo en lo mismo.- _Espero que no recaiga de nuevo_…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Terminaba por fin su jornada laboral, estaba agotada y sólo quería ir a descansar a su departamento, pero tenía que ir a buscar el bono que su amigo le había dicho. Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso junto con un labial y se maquilló un poco.

– Listo. – Sonrió y se fue rumbo a la clínica de los hermanos Uchiha.

Tardó menos de 30 minutos. Estaba en la entrada de la clínica e ingreso, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la chica que estaba en la recepción.

-¿Me podría decir en qué piso se encuentra el Dr. Uchiha? – preguntó cortésmente a la chica morena que tenía enfrente.

-¿Cual de los 2?

Ino la miró confundida, no tenía idea a quién debía ubicar, de hecho ni sabía que eran 2.

– ¿Al Dr. Itachi o Sasuke Uchiha?

Inquirió una vez más la muchacha al notar que la rubia no entendía muy bien la situación.

_-¿Itachi o Sasuke? ¿Qué se supone es lo que debo responder…? Sai no me dijo cual de los 2_. - ¿Itachi? – Respondió en casi una interrogación.

La muchacha asintió y le indicó el lugar en donde se encontraba la consulta de él.

– Gracias.

Caminó por un largo pasillo, se dirigió a un ascensor, y se encaminó al cuarto piso en donde supuestamente encontraría al Dr. Uchiha. Bajó tranquila y contempló la amplia sala de espera que se encontraba prolija y casi no había gente.

– _Debe ser por la hora_. – Dijo a sí misma, mirando el reloj de su muñeca. 19:40. – Es tarde.

-¿Necesita algo?

Dirigió la mirada hacia una muchacha de largo cabello oscuro y ojos perla.

-Sí, necesito retirar un bono de un paciente, se llama Sai. – Explicó mientras sacaba de su bolso la cédula de identidad del muchacho.

-Ah sí. Pero él se atendería supuestamente con el Dr. Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ups, lo siento… ¿Y dónde se encuentra la consulta de él?

-No se preocupe, tengo que ir allá a dejar un informe y le traeré el bono del paciente. Espere aquí un rato, vuelvo enseguida.

La rubia asintió sonriente, no tendría que ir a buscar ella el bono, así podría descansar un rato, ya que los tacos de sus zapatos la estaban matando.

Espero por cerca de 5 minutos aproximadamente, hasta que apareció la muchacha.

-Aquí está. – Le dijo la muchacha, pasándole el bono de su amigo.

Asintió en silencio, lo recibió y lo guardó en su cartera.

-Gracias.

Se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a retirarse, pero justo antes de hacerlo se devolvió al mesón en donde se encontraba la ojiperla haciendo unas cosas.

– Una pregunta… ¿De casualidad tú sabes por qué no quisieron intervenir a mi amigo?

La ojiperla sabía la razón, no era la primera vez que el Dr. Itachi Uchiha rechazaba a un paciente por su opción sexual. Independiente si el paciente era de su hermano o de él. Itachi jamás toleraría que un homosexual se atendiera en tan prestigiosa clínica como la de él.

Sonrió nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, tratando de pensar en que decir. No se le ocurrió nada así que le dijo a la rubia que no sabía la razón de aquello.

La ojiceleste la miro curiosa, ella era muy perceptiva y sabía que la muchacha le estaba mintiendo.

– ¿Puedo hablar personalmente con Sasuke Uchiha?

-El Dr. Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra en el quirófano en este momento.

-¿Itachi Uchiha, también? – inquirió enarcando una ceja.

-Él está en su consulta. – Intentó mentir sobre el paradero de su jefe, pero no pudo ante la mirada insistente de la rubia.

_-Me imagino que él debe saber la razón_… - ¿Y donde está la consulta de él? ¿Es la puerta café o la blanca? – señaló las puertas que estaban por un pequeño pasillo.

-La blanca es de procedimiento. – Respondió rápidamente.

-Entonces la café.

Ino se encaminó hacia la consulta del Dr. con sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. La muchacha ojiperla al parecer no era muy lista.

Apresuró el paso, ella exigiría una respuesta por la cual no atendieron a su amigo. Necesitaba una explicación lógica. Se supone que él no era el que lo operaría, pero de igual manera debería tener conocimiento de los pacientes que ve su hermano.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta y escuchó un gruñido incoherente. Se imaginó que eso era un adelante. Así que ingreso no más.

-Permiso…

Abrió un poco la puerta dejando ver su rostro primero, luego ingresó el cuerpo completo.

Itachi que estaba de espaldas, frunció el ceño y se giró sobre su silla para ver a la persona que lo acababa de interrumpir.

-¿Necesitas algo? –. Preguntó a secas mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Ino se sintió incómoda ante la mirada de aquel joven. Ella creía que se trataba de un hombre viejo, pero se había equivocado. Era todo lo contrario, era un hombre joven, de ojos oscuros y penetrantes, piel blanquecina. Simplemente atractivo, además tenía rasgos marcados haciéndolo lucir más varonil.

-Necesito una explicación. – Pidió cortésmente, aún de pie, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Explicación de qué, para qué y sobre quién? – preguntó una vez más, tratando de entender a que se refería la rubia.

-Necesito saber por qué no quiso Sasuke Uchiha atender a mi amigo. Me imagino que usted debe saber la causa, pues son hermanos – cruzó ambos brazos bajo su pecho, con postura autoritaria.

El pelinegro solo enarcó una ceja ante la actitud de aquella joven.

– Pregúntele a él. Yo no tendría por qué decirle a usted señorita sobre la cancelación de la consulta. No es de su incumbencia.

Ella lo miró con desprecio, desenlazó sus brazos y los puso sobre sus caderas. – ¡Usted es un idiota! – Le gritó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida a grandes zancadas.

¿Tanto trabajo le daba dar una respuesta decente?

Antes de que saliera, él la miró con odio y le dijo; – Y usted es una ignorante.

Ante aquel insulto se detuvo abruptamente, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se podían ver llamas en sus ojos. Volteó lentamente, con cierta rigidez.

Él la miraba con burla. Eso más la enfureció. Oh, si…

-¡¿Ignorante?! – Estallaría en cualquier momento, estaba roja por la cólera y se podía ver humo que se disipaba por sus oídos y nariz. ¿Cómo fue capaz de insultarla de esa manera el muy idiota? – ¡Como se atreve a decirme eso, grandísimo idiota!

-Ignorante porque usted no sabe que los médicos guardamos derechos, en este caso el de la confidencialidad. – Explicó mirándola con el ceño fruncido y alzando la voz.

-Eso lo sabía. – Mintió. – De igual manera es un idiota arrogante sabelotodo e irrespetuoso. – Le gritó sin dejar de mirarlo fijo y desafiante.

Él se levantó de su silla y dio un golpe en la mesa. Ella dio un pequeño salto del susto, al ver la actitud agresiva de él.

– ¡Váyase ahora! –. Gritó él señalándole la puerta. Aquella muchacha definitivamente lo había hecho perder la paciencia.

-Claro que me voy, no aguantaría estar más rato con un tipo como usted. Imbécil, arrogante e idiota… – Le dijo no sin antes mirarlo de pies a cabeza y darle aires de indiferencia. -¡Y me voy porque yo quiero, no porque tú lo pediste!

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera articular palabra alguna, ella se retiró dando un fuerte portazo.

_-Maldito desgraciado que se cree… Y yo que pensé que era atractivo._

_

* * *

_

~o**O**o~

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Es un maldito, ya lo odio!... Estúpido arrogante, irrespetuoso. ¡Ahhh! – Bufaba enfadada sin dejar de caminar por la sala.

El pálido pelinegro sólo la miraba divertido.

-No es para que te enojes tanto. No exageres. – Dijo sin mostrar importancia.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo creía él que era algo sin importancia? Ese tipo la insultó y la miró como basura.

-No entiendes, si lo conocieras sabrías a que me refiero. – Gruñó sentándose de golpe en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos.

-Según lo que me dijiste, tú lo insultaste primero. Me imagino que por eso te respondió mal.

-No lo defiendas, si hubieras visto como me miró me entenderías.

-No lo estoy defendiendo… Es sólo que te conozco. Y muy bien. – Respondió entre risas.

Claro que la conocía bien, Ino era de las personas que no pensaba 2 veces antes de actuar. Y una vez que alguien la miraba de manera diferente e inferior, la ira crecía en ella. Una mujer que no controlaba muy bien sus actos y menos sus palabras, sin miedo a decir lo que siente.

-Yo que sólo quería hacer una buena acción, que me dijera el porqué te habían cancelado la consulta y tú sólo te ríes, más aún… ¡Lo defiendes! – chilló de manera infantil.

-Relájate, no es para tanto.

Suspiró ruidosamente y le dedicó una sonrisa fingida a su amigo.

-Como tú digas… defensor de arrogantes.

Sin más se dirigió a su habitación. El pelinegro la siguió con la mirada y sonrió.

Su amiga realmente era impulsiva y es por eso que la entendía, y agradecía que se preocupara por él. - _No es la primera vez que me sucede esto, Ino..._ - Suspiró.

Ya lo sabía, lastimosamente mucha gente no aceptaba la diversidad. Y sospechaba que quizás ésa era la causa por la cual lo habían rechazado. Después de todo, no era un idiota como para hacerse el desentendido.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Apenas entró a su departamento se acercó a su mini bar para servirse un trago. Necesitaba relajarse. El día había sido muy agotador, y no era para menos… Tener que aguantar la superficialidad de las personas, más encima aguantar a su hermano y a esa insoportable rubia, lo habían estresado en demasía.

Bebió de inmediato su trago. Tenía consciencia (al menos eso era lo que quería creer él), de que ese pequeño vaso que sostenía en su mano, lo podría hacer caer en la perdición, pero sabía que debía contenerse para no recaer una vez más.

-Salud por un día estresante, buenas cirugías, un hermano insoportable… Y esa bestia rubia que terminó por colmar mi paciencia… - brindó solo, degustando el amargo sabor. El sabor de su adicción.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero el tiempo sí que había pasado rápido. Se había perdido en espacio.

Ni siquiera notó cuando la botella de ron se había acabado, sin duda, sus predicciones y controlar sus actos, se estaban saliendo del margen. Trató de levantarse y caminar correctamente, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Un hecho, estaba ebrio.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Despertó por un fuerte ruido que provenía de la puerta, lentamente abrió sus ojos que estaban enrojecidos, ya sabiendo la causa.

Llevó las manos sobre su cabeza masajeando las sienes, sentía un taladro en su cabeza que no lo dejaba reaccionar bien aún.

Una vez más sintió el fuerte ruido de la puerta, que cada vez era más seguido. Se levantó a duras penas del sofá y se encaminó a abrir, no sin antes divisar por el pequeño orificio de la puerta a la persona que se encontraba detrás. Gruñó por lo bajo y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a su hermano menor.

-¿Por qué no fuiste hoy?, teníamos una reunión con el consejo médico y ni siquiera te dignaste a aparecer. Y mírate como estás… Sabía que recaerías otra vez. ¿Hasta cuando mierda seguirás con lo mismo?

Observó con el ceño fruncido a su hermano menor.

- No eres quién para decirme que debo o no hacer – contrarrestó con violencia, evidentemente enfadado.

Sasuke apretó fuerte sus puños, conteniendo la ira y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no golpearlo.

– Soy tu hermano… Eso es más que suficiente. Además sabes muy bien el daño que te estás haciendo. El problema es que si sigues así te hundirás más que antes, porque ahora no estaré dispuesto a ayudarte una vez más. Deberías tener la fuerza necesaria para afrontar como todos los problemas y no recurrir al alcohol. - Regañó sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Itachi.

-¿Eso es todo lo que venías a decir? Si es así vete de inmediato si no quieres que te de una golpiza. – Amenazó acercándose a su hermano quedando sólo a unos centímetros de él.

¡Dios! Estaba harto ya de los reproches… Ni que fuera un adolescente.

Sasuke sentía que la situación se estaba descontrolando y no podía hacer nada al respecto… Sí alguien debía ayudar a su hermano, debía ser el mismo, él ya estaba cansado de tener que resguardar por la seguridad de Itachi. Sin más que hacer, se volteó y se fue de aquel lugar.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando por donde había salido Sasuke. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su estúpido hermano menor lo regañara. Se sintió frustrado, en el fondo y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo su hermano tenía razón.

-Otro mal día… - susurró con desgano.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo VI

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Le fascinaba verla sonrojada, el rubor en sus mejillas la hacían ver más hermosa.

-No me mires así… Que me da vergüenza. - Confesó la rubia al notar que el Nara no despegaba un ojo de ella.

-No puedo evitarlo. – Sonrió.

Se sentía nerviosa, ciertamente Shikamaru ya no era como antes, actualmente era más maduro y no dudaba en demostrar lo que sentía. Le gustaba el cambio que había tenido él.

– Te ves hermosa sonrojada.

Ino sintió como su rostro comenzó a arder.- _Dios debo parecer un tomate_…- Sonrió nerviosa se giró rápidamente en dirección a la cocina, ocultando su rostro.

– ¿Quieres algo, una cerveza, jugo, soda? – Ofreció antes de que reventara de la vergüenza.

-Una cerveza está bien.

-Regreso de inmediato, toma asiento.

-Gracias. – De inmediato se acomodó perezosamente sobre el sofá.

Observó el departamento de ella, bastante agradable, muy bien decorado, simple y cómodo. Miró una fotografía que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa, se acercó y la tomó entre sus manos, vio a Ino sonriente abrazada cariñosamente junto con un muchacho pálido y de cabello oscuro.

-Se llama Sai, es mi mejor amigo y vive conmigo.

Alzó la mirada y observó a Ino que le entregaba una fría cerveza.

-Ah. – Fue todo lo que dijo, abrió de inmediato la lata de cerveza tomando un sorbo sintiendo el amargo y frío sabor de la deliciosa cerveza. – ¿Mejor amigo, eh? – preguntó lo que le había dicho ella hace instantes.

-Sí, amigo. – Recalcó sutilmente la última palabra. El Nara la miró de reojo y bajo la mirada. – ¿Estás celoso?

Aquella pregunta hizo que tosiera y perdiera la respiración.

– ¿Q-Qué? ¿Yo celoso?... No… – Negó con todo el cuerpo, dando a entender el rotundo no.

La rubia soltó una carcajada, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que mentía. Eso la hizo sentir bien, ya que últimamente veía seguido al moreno y habían revivido algunos sentimientos del pasado.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué harás esta noche? – cambió abruptamente el tema para evitar seguir sintiéndose incómodo.

-Me reuniré con unas amigas. – Mintió. Esa noche debía ir a bailar al bar. Los viernes y sábados tenía la obligación de hacerlo, al menos eso estipulaba en su contrato.

El moreno no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente a que se dedicaba su ex los fines de semana, y a decir verdad no le molestaba, lo enfurecía. No le gustaba que la miraran los degenerados necesitados de ese lugar. Pero debía hacerse el desentendido, él no sería capaz de confesarle que sabía la verdad.

– Pensaba invitarte a cenar… Lo dejamos para otra vez ¿aceptas?

-Claro, sólo avísame con anticipación.

-Por supuesto.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose los interrumpió.

-Debe ser Sai. – Aseguró Ino. Y acertó, a paso lento se dirigía el muchacho hacia la sala.

-Ino - Llamó el pelinegro sorprendiéndose de que se encontrara con un hombre tan guapo en la sala.

-Acércate, él es Shikamaru, un amigo. - Presentó la ojiceleste. El pelinegro asintió y se acercó al moreno, extendiéndole la mano.

-Sai, mucho gusto.

-Shikamaru Nara. – Correspondió poniéndose de pie y alzándole la mano. – Igualmente.- El pelinegro sonrió coqueto.

-No me habías dicho que tenías amigos tan guapos. – Agregó el pálido muchacho mirando de pies a cabeza al moreno.

El Nara se sintió incómodo ante el comentario del amigo de Ino, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, estremeciéndolo completamente, mas lo ignoro. No le quedó de otra.

Se regañó mentalmente… -_Y pensar que sentí celos de él_…- Sonrió internamente.

-Nunca me preguntaste.

-Si lo hice.

-No.

-Si.

-No, coño.

-Que si lo hice.

-Bueno como sea, es agradable ver que traes a gente tan atractiva a nuestro hogar. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.

-Déjalo en paz. No lo molestes. – Amenazó la rubia, agarrando del brazo al cabeza de piña como si fuera de su propiedad.

-Problemático… - Susurró.

Ino sonrió ante lo expresado por el Nara.

-No seas egoísta Ino, debes compartir con tu mejor amigo.

Shikamaru se asustó ante las palabras del pelinegro.- _¿Compartir?_ - Sin pensarlo se puso lentamente tras Ino, para asegurarse de que el ojinegro no se acercara demasiado.

-Pero mira si ya lo asustaste. – Regañó la rubia divertida por la reacción del Nara. – No te preocupes Shikamaru, a todos les dice lo mismo.

Sai soltó una carcajada y se sentó a hacerles compañía. – No le creas. – Murmuró notando el nerviosismo del moreno.

El Nara volvió a sentarse junto con Ino, en silencio… Terminantemente ese tipo lo intimidaba y mucho. Aunque más que eso lo asustaba.

Un silencio se presentó en la sala, todos se miraban, mas no decían nada.

_-Está tan, pero tan guapo, debería ser gay._

_-Este Sai… Siempre asusta a mis invitados…_

_-Me da miedo ese tipo, tendré cuidado con él. Muy afeminado… _

-¿Y fuiste a hablar con ese otro médico? – Ino rompió con el silencio.

-Sí fui, no hay problema, iré el martes a una consulta rutinaria, ahí me dará las ordenes de los exámenes previos a la operación. – Explicó entusiasmado, con brillos en los ojos, imaginando como se vería después de la cirugía.

-Qué bueno, me alegro por ti.

El Nara sólo escuchaba sin entender nada, se llegó casi a sentir que estorbaba, casi...

-¿Operación? ¿Estás enfermo? – de alguna manera tenía que integrarse.

-Cirugía, me implantaré pectorales. – Contestó el pelinegro sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tengo un amigo que es cirujano plástico. – Comento el Nara, captando la atención del pálido.

-¿Quién? A lo mejor es mi Dr.

-Se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

Ante la respuesta del moreno, Ino alzó una ceja y su rostro se transformó evidenciando su molestia.

-No nombres ese apellido acá. – Amenazó la rubia.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin entender.

-Lo odia porque le dijo ignorante, pero no Sasuke, sino que Itachi Uchiha. – Explicó el pelinegro divertido.

-No es eso, bueno si… Me dijo ignorante, me insultó el muy maldito. Y todo fue porque no me quiso explicar el porqué no atenderían a Sai en su clínica. – Terminó la rubia la historia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio?...Uhm. – Meditó la situación, ciertamente conocía poco a Itachi, ya que él sólo mantenía una amistad con el hermano de él, pero sabía muy bien (por lo que le había contado Sasuke), que era homofóbico. Quizás esa era la razón por la cual se había negado a atenderlo. Al fin y al cabo Itachi era el dueño de la mayor parte de la clínica y no se sometía a cirugía a nadie sin la autorización de él. -_Le preguntaré a Sasuke…_

-Sí. – Afirmó Ino, asintiendo también con la cabeza.

-Bueno, él es mi amigo y si no te quisieron atender ahí debe ser por una causa relevante… - Trató de convencer sin resultado, ya que la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

-Si hubiera sido así, al menos debieron explicarle a él.

-No sé…

Sai sólo escuchaba sin menor importancia, ya que sea cual haya sido la causa ya no le interesaba, total tenía un hermoso cirujano nuevo. Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Miró a su hermano, desde que habían discutido no habían hablado, y se sentía culpable, pues él tenía la razón.

-Sasuke

El menor lo miró de reojo y continúo lavándose vigorosamente las manos.

-Dime – Respondió sin mirarlo y continúo preparándose para la cirugía.

-Discúlpame, me excedí el otro día… Tienes razón, no puedo controlarme.

Estaba sorprendido. ¿Itachi Uchiha, el inquebrantable y frío médico pidiendo disculpas? Su hermano jamás se había disculpado con él antes, por nada. Eso era un gran avance. Incluso si creyese en milagros lo atribuiría a eso, pero como no era creyente…

– Está bien.

-Tú estabas preocupado por mi, yo reaccioné mal. – Se disculpó una vez más argumentando su mal comportamiento.

-No hay problema, pero quisiera pedirte un favor.

Itachi asintió en silencio.

– Si tienes algún problema o te sientes mal por algo, habla conmigo… No te hace bien guardarte las cosas.

-Está bien…

Sasuke se acercó al mayor y lo abrazó. Itachi correspondió.

– Tendrás que lavarte de nuevo las manos.

-Ya lo sé. – Sonrió.

-Suerte en el quirófano. – Dijo separándose de él.

-Gracias.

Sasuke volvió a prepararse una vez más para la intervención quirúrgica e Itachi salió de aquel lugar, con un peso menos en su psique.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Entró a la productora y se dirigió al ascensor rumbo la oficina de su amigo. Ya había ido antes así que sabía como llegar. Esperó paciente mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador, ingresó en él y presionó el número correspondiente. Lentamente comenzaron a juntarse las puertas, pero se vieron interrumpidas por una mano masculina obligando a ambas a abrirse una vez más.

Fijó la mirada en el sujeto que acababa de ingresar y se situaba al lado de ella. Lo miró unos segundos de reojo y frunció el ceño.

Era aquel tipo con el cual había discutido hace unas semanas, ese tal Itachi Uchiha.

-_Genial… Lo que me faltaba._

Giró su vista al lado contrario para no mirarlo e ignorarlo completamente.

Él por su parte miraba atento las luces que indicaban el piso en el cual se había detenido el elevador, como no era su objetivo se quedó parado esperando llegar pronto al sitio indicado. Miró soslayo a la rubia que estaba a su lado, era atractiva, la observó de pies a cabeza y definitivamente se le hacía algo familiar.

La rubia al sentirse observada y volteó para encarar al pelinegro que no le sacaba un ojo de encima.

- ¿Qué?

El azabache sonrió ante la mirada de ella, y ante aquella exclamación tan prepotente ya sabía donde la había visto antes. Era aquella chica que lo insultó en su lugar de trabajo.

– Vaya… Pero si es la Srta. Ignorante.

Ella frunció una vez más y lo miró con desprecio.

– No hables, no malgastaré palabras contigo.- Respondió ante el comentario sarcástico del pelinegro.

Él sonrió y dijo. – ¿Malgastar? Creo que se equivoca, sería lo contrario… Quizás al hablar conmigo consiga culturizarse y aumentar su léxico.

La rubia apretó sus puños y maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de que aquel sujeto no lograra hacerla enfadar, cosa que no consiguió, ya que de a poco comenzó a brotar la cólera dentro de ella.

– Lo dudo, y como ya dije no malgastaré más palabras, ni mucho menos perderé el tiempo con un miserable como… Usted.

-Tan a la defensiva… Las bestias son difíciles de domar. – Susurró con un volumen alto para que ella escuchara. Era su intención.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y no dijo absolutamente, se guardó todas las malas palabras e insultos que conocía.

Itachi soltó una carcajada y dirigió su vista a las puertas del ascensor que se abrían en el piso que debía bajar. Miró a la rubia, sonriente se encaminó a abandonar el elevador.

Lo mismo hizo la rubia, ya que justamente y para su desgracia se dirigían al mismo piso.

-Qué coincidencia. – Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que la rubia escuchara.

-Y mala fortuna. – Respondió irónica. Sin más se fue a una puerta al final de un largo pasillo, mientras que él se acercaba a la recepcionista del piso.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Golpeó 2 veces la puerta y se abrió revelando a un rubio con una amplia sonrisa. Ella lo miró curiosa. Pero según la descripción que le había dado su amigo, se trataba de su socio. Naruto.

– ¿Disculpa, se encuentra Shikamaru Nara?

-Claro, pasa. Tú debes ser Ino ¿cierto? – Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

Ella asintió en silencio.

– ¡Mucho gusto!, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto conocerte al fin… Shikamaru me ha hablado mucho de ti. – Dijo emocionado abrazando eufórico a la rubia.

-Igualmente… Shika también me ha hablado de ti – Respondió sonriendo, mirando al chico que de a poco se apartaba de ella, era atractivo, se notaba algo inocente y muy enérgico.

-¿Supongo que cosas buenas, cierto?

-Así es. – Antes de que el rubio invadiera a preguntas a la ojiazul, una presencia cerca de ellos hizo que ambos voltearan.

-Shikamaru. – Dijeron al unísono.

-Hola, Ino. – Saludó el moreno con un beso en la tersa mejilla de la muchacha. – Veo que ya conociste a Naruto.

Ella asintió.

El rubio miraba atento, ya que había notado el sonrojo extremo en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Algo inusual.

– Hasta que por fin la conozco, ya pensaba que eran fantasías tuyas. – Comentó el hiperactivo.

El Nara sólo lo miró con reproche, omitiendo un comentario en contra del rubio.

Ino miraba divertida a ambos, realmente aquel muchacho era gracioso.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta atrapó la atención de todos en ese lugar. Naruto que se encontraba más próximo a la puerta la abrió dejando ver a un alto y atractivo pelinegro.

– ¡Itachi! – Exclamó, dando la mano al recién llegado.

-Naruto, hace tiempo que no te veía. – El azabache lo saludó y observó a los presentes en aquella habitación notando a la rubia que hace unos minutos había estado con él. – Shikamaru, es bueno verte. – Saludó al Nara, el cual correspondió el saludo.

La rubia sólo miraba con indiferencia al recién llegado. -_Lo que me faltaba, que justamente viniera a este lugar… _

-Ella es Ino. Amiga de Shikamaru y prontamente amiga mía también– Presentó Naruto.

El pelinegro miró a la rubia y sonrió coqueto extendiéndole la mano.

-Itachi Uchiha, es un verdadero agrado conocerte. – Recalcó sutilmente la penúltima palabra.

La ojiazul lo miró y correspondió el saludo sin ganas.

– Ino Yamanaka.

Por otro lado el Nara mirada de soslayo a Itachi. Él sabía muy bien que ellos ya se conocían y que ella lo odiaba por haberla insultado. Y no la culpaba, el pelinegro no era muy amigable.

-Me imagino que vienes por las invitaciones. – Interrumpió el Nara, para liberar de la incomodidad a la rubia.

-Si. Sasuke estaba en quirófano y no sabía a que hora se desocupaba, y como yo tenía asuntos pendientes por acá cerca pasé a buscarlas. – Explicó sin dejar de mirar a la rubia con media sonrisa. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Shikamaru.

-Toma. – Dijo el rubio entregándole 2 sobres blancos. – Puedes ir con acompañante al igual que Sasuke.

-Gracias. – Recibió los 2 sobres y los guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón.

-Espero que vayas, estará bueno. ¡De veras!

-Claro… A todo esto ¿cuántos años como socios celebrarán? – Preguntó dirigiéndose al moreno.

-3 años como socios. – Contestó Shikamaru.

-Pasan volando los años. – Comentó el rubio sonriendo y soñador.

-Así veo. Bueno, me retiro, tengo bastante trabajo pendiente. – Se despidió de ambos machos con un apretón de manos y a la muchacha le besó suavemente la mano.

Por su parte la rubia lo miró con cara de enfado evidente y retiró rápidamente su mano de los labios del pelinegro. Aunque el contacto de los labios contra su piel haya resultado simplemente… Agradable.

Sin más Itachi se retiró de ese lugar, dirigiéndose a su trabajo.

-¿Me imagino que Shikamaru te invitó, cierto? – Preguntó el rubio mirando a Ino.

-Tsk. Obvio que la invité… - Shikamaru casi se sintió ofendido.

La rubia sólo sonrió ante la pregunta del ojiazul.

– ¿Bueno Ino, vamos? – agarró de la mano a la muchacha, causándole un leve sonrojo. Y una sonrisa pícara en el hiperactivo.

-Vamos. – Dijo ella apretando la mano del aquel hombre de cansinos ojos cafés.

-¿Ustedes son novios, verdad? ¡Y no me habías dicho Shikamaru! – Regañó el rubio al notar que su amigo no le había informado de su nueva relación con su ex.

-No tengo que contarte todo, hay cosas que son evidentes. – Respondió con sarcasmo el Nara con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Insinúas que soy lento? – Preguntó tocándose la barbilla a modo de pensamiento.

-Sería muy problemático tener que explicarte ahora… - Dijo mientras salía del lugar junto con la rubia.

-Adiós Naruto. – Se despidió la rubia antes de que el Nara cerrara la puerta tras de ambos.

-Nos vem…- No alcanzó a terminar ya que la puerta estaba cerrada. Miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros, observando una vez más por donde se había ido su amigo. -_¿Qué habrá querido insinuar? ¿Soy lento?... Le preguntaré a Sakura._

_

* * *

_

~o**O**o~

* * *

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Una vez ahí, ella se volteó a mirarlo sonriente.

-Gracias Shika… La pasé muy bien.

El Nara cogió la blanca y delicada mano de la muchacha y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Yo igual. – Respondió acercándose de a poco hasta llegar a milímetros de su rostro. Elevó con su otra mano el mentón de la muchacha para poder así lograr su cometido. Cerró sus ojos y la besó lento, con suavidad, dulzura y amor. Explorando como la primera vez, cada parte de su boca, sintiendo y probando el delicioso sabor de ella.

-Eso fue genial... - Susurró a milímetros de él. Queriendo repetir aquel apasionado beso. Ahora era el turno de ella, se acercó a él controlando la situación, besándolo con más pasión y descontrol. –_Oh, dios... Shikamaru._

Se besaron un largo tiempo, apoyados contra el muro del departamento. Él la tenía sus manos sobre la frágil cintura de ella, aferrándola con deseo a su cuerpo.

-_Increíble..._ - Se apegó más a él, perdiéndose en el tiempo. En un momento de raciocinio recordó que era viernes. - _Mierda. _

Se separó abruptamente de él y sonrió fingidamente.

– Siento no poder pasar más tiempo contigo, créeme que me gustaría continuar, pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente que debo terminar ahora. – Se excusó, desviando su mirada de los ojos chocolates, obviamente porque no podía mentirle a él. -_Qué excusa más tonta... Estúpida._

-No te preocupes, ya tendremos más tiempo. – La besó una vez más y la abrazó. Luego de soltarla, se volteó caminando hacia las escalas.

-Buenas noches. – Se despidió de su novio mientras que entraba a su hogar.

-Cuídate… - Dijo el Nara, antes de que la muchacha ingresara por completo al departamento.

Ella sólo sonrió y entró, cerró apresuradamente la puerta, corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a su habitación.

– Mierda, en media hora tengo que estar en el bar. ¡Mierda!

-Parece que estás atrasada. – Comentó un pálido muchacho que se acercaba a la rubia, entregándole una pequeña maleta púrpura. – Me di la libertad de guardar tus cosas para que no te atrasaras… Ya sabía que demorarías. – Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Te adoro... Te debo una. – Dijo la rubia recibiendo la pequeña maleta y saliendo de su habitación.

-Deberás contarme todo lo sucedido.

-Mañana te cuento… Ah y te tengo una invitación para la próxima semana.

-¿A donde? – Preguntó curioso.

-Mañana te cuento.

-¿Mañana? ¡Ino no me hagas esto, cuéntame!

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Acoso.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo VII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Una semana más tarde.

-¡Sai te estás demorando mucho! – Regañó la rubia al notar la hora. Su amigo llevaba más de media hora arreglándose para ir a la fiesta que daría Naruto y Shikamaru como aniversario de su sociedad y aún no estaba listo. Se tardaba más que ella.

-Ya voy. – Respondió sonriente, mientras terminaba por colocarse la chaqueta negra del traje que llevaba. - ¿Qué tal me veo? – Dio un par de vueltas y posó un poco desde todos los ángulos esperando que Ino le diera el dicto bueno.

Ella puso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla a modo de pensamiento -Te ves guapo como siempre. – Confesó con sinceridad.

-Tú también te ves bien. – Le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia, obligándola a que volteara para ver el resultado final. El vestido de noche que llevaba, color púrpura, ajustado y con la espalda al descubierto, destacaban todas sus curvas, haciéndola ver bella, fresca y sensual. - Parece que el baile te ha hecho bien.

-Sí algo, tengo el cuerpo más tonificado.

-Y más cintura. - Agregó el pálido, ella asintió. - ¿Tú novio sabe acerca de tu trabajo nocturno?

Ella bajó la mirada.

- No lo sabe, no sé si decirle. No creo que le agrade saber que su novia trabaja en un club nocturno bailando frente a varios hombres.

-Uhm… Es cierto, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que saber. Y si te ama deberá aceptarlo, es algo que te gusta hacer.

-Sí, pero bueno… Ya llegará el momento de la verdad. – Respondió restándole importancia al tema. A decir verdad, temía la reacción de él. Odiaba tener que ocultarle ciertas partes de su vida, mas no le quedaba otra opción. – Ya vámonos, se hace tarde.

El pelinegro asintió y cogió las llaves de su carro. – Vamos.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-Hasta que por fin apareces. – Dijo en tono sarcástico el hiperactivo cuando vio a Sasuke e Itachi acercarse a él.

-No es tan tarde. – Se defendió al momento que saludaba a su amigo con un apretón de manos, lo mismo hacía Itachi.

-Es realmente bueno que pudieran venir.

Un camarero de acercó a ellos interrumpiéndolos, ofreciéndoles una verdadera gama de licores. Ambos recién llegados aceptaron gustosos las copas.

-Esto está bueno. – Itachi levantó su copa bebiendo una vez más de aquel licor añejo. – Muy bueno. – Comentó una vez más catando el amargo sabor.

El rubio sonrió y su hermano lo miró con preocupación, rogaba que no se le pasaran las copas. Esperaba que pudiera controlarse, más aún que se encontraban en un evento importante para sus amigos. No quería tener que verlo borracho.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si no es Sasuke Uchiha. – Una voz perezosa dijo tras el trío de machos. Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que acababa de pronunciar dichas palabras.

-Shikamaru. – Saludaron todos. Él sonrió y saludó a cada uno de los presentes.

-No creí que viniera tanta gente. – Comentó al notar la gran cantidad de personas que estaban allí.

-Parece que vinieron todos. – Dijo el hiperactivo. – A todo esto. ¿Dónde está tu novia, Ino?

Itachi al escuchar "novia" e "Ino" arqueó una ceja, fijando su mirada directamente al Nara. Definitivamente no se esperaba que Shikamaru tuviera ese tipo de relación con la rubia. -_¿Novia?... Bah, no me importa que esa bestia rubia sea su novia…_

-Debe estar por llegar.

-Así que conoceré a tu chica, ya era hora. – Dijo Sasuke un tanto irónico.

-De hecho ahí viene. – Señaló el rubio, al ver que por la entrada principal, venía la rubia acompañada de un pálido pelinegro.

Itachi volteó a ver a la chica y se quedó pasmado. Lucía mejor de cómo la recordaba, estaba más hermosa._ - Suertudo el perezoso_... _¿Suertudo? ..._

Pese a que aquella chica era insoportable, impulsiva, gritona y mal educada, era bastante atractiva, había capturado el interés de Itachi en demasía.

El Nara sonrió al ver a su novia acercándose a él. Apenas ella llegó lo saludó con un tierno y delicado beso en los labios. Dando a los presentes la imagen y percepción de que aquella muchacha era de su propiedad.

Ino giró a ver al resto de los que se encontraban ahí, notando la intensa mirada de quién ella odiaba. El maldito Itachi Uchiha. Frunció disimuladamente el ceño cuando su mirada zafiro se conectó con la del cirujano.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo. – Dijo el hiperactivo que se acercó a ella y la saludó.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Así es Srta. Yamanaka. – Saludó con voz seductora el Uchiha mayor, haciéndose paso entre el Uzumaki para besar la mano de la rubia.

Ino correspondió cortésmente el saludo de ambos amigos de su novio. Aunque frente al saludo de Itachi no le quedó más que fingir una sonrisa. – _Estúpido_. - Luego desvió su mirada, notando a un chico muy parecido a Itachi. Una interrogante se formó en su rostro.

Shikamaru al notar la mirada confundida de su novia, los presentó. – Se me había olvidado. Sasuke ella es Ino, Ino él es Sasuke, hermano de Itachi – La rubia saludó al pelinegro, el cual le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Un gusto conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo. – El sonido de un carraspeo de voz, la hizo advertir de la presencia de su amigo. –Ah, lo siento Sai… Ellos son Naruto, Sasuke… Itachi - Nombró a este último recalcando de mala gana la voz. - Él es mi mejor amigo. Sai.

- _Con que estos son los hermanos Uchiha..._ - Sai sonrió feliz, jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños había presenciado estar con hombres tan atractivos. Su mirada de fijó rápidamente en Sasuke.

Itachi por su parte, saludó de mala gana, pues había notado a lo lejos que ese tipo era algo… Afeminado.

– Bueno, si me disculpan iré a dar una vuelta. – Se excusó con la intención de largarse fuera de la vista del amigo de la rubia.

Su hermano lo miró de reojo, sabía perfectamente el porqué se había escapado de ellos. Al menos podría disimular ¿No?

El Nara notando también lo anterior, mas no le dio importancia, así que agarró a su novia de la cintura y la abrazó.

-Ay se ven tan tiernos. – Comentó Sai, provocando el sonrojo de ambos. Tanto el rubio hiperactivo como Sasuke, sonrieron. - Ustedes son el uno para el otro.

El moreno miró a su novia y le preguntó: - ¿Lo somos?

Ella sonrió y lo apretó con más fuerza. - Quizás.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Se sentó en una silla y pidió otro trago, ya era el quinto vaso seguido que se servía. Se notaba algo mareado, pero no al extremo de la ebriedad. Ya la costumbre al alcohol lo tenía con resistencia a los efectos.

Fijó su mirada en la chica rubia que sonreía alegre mientras su novio la sostenía de la cintura. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, tenía rabia y no sabía la causa de eso.

-¡_Mierda! No sé por qué me molesta tanto verla con él…_ - Se dijo a si mismo, mientras bebía el contenido de su copa.

La miró de nuevo, disfrutando de cada curva de ella, mirándola por completo… No entendía que era lo que le causaba mirarla tanto, era una atracción sin precedentes. Dirigió su vista al rostro de ella. – _Se ve tan… Bella. _– Suspiró.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Busco en su pequeño su celular, pero no lo halló. Siguió escarbando y no pilló rastro del aparato. Suspiró.

-¿Qué buscas? –. Preguntó al notar que su novia no dejaba agitar su bolso.

-Mi celular.

-¿Te presto el mío?

-No mi amor, necesito llamar a alguien y no tengo el número – Explicó formando un ligero puchero. -Sai, préstame las llaves del auto, deje mi celular ahí.

El pelinegro asintió sin siquiera mirarla, y es que estaba concentrado y embobado hablando con Sasuke. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le entregó las llaves.

-Te acompaño – Sugirió el Nara.

-No te preocupes, voy sola. No quiero dejar a Sai solo.

-Yo lo veo bien acompañado. - Comentó bajo, mirando al pelinegro entretenido en su charla con su amigo.

-No puedes irte de aquí es tu fiesta, no demoraré mucho. - Lo convenció.

-Está bien. – Contestó con resignación. La rubia sonrió y se marchó al estacionamiento.

- No tardo.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Unos fríos ojos oscuros siguieron la esbelta figura de la rubia. Vigilando cada movimiento de ella.

Terminó de tomarse el último poco de alcohol que le quedaba y se paró de la silla, rápidamente antes de perderla de vista.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. - _Es mi oportunidad..._

_

* * *

_

~o**O**o~

* * *

Cogió su teléfono, guardándolo de inmediato en su bolso. Rápidamente cerró la puerta del auto y se dispuso a salir. El camino era largo y estaba algo oscuro, apuró el paso, ya que la oscuridad no le gustaba mucho.

De repente sintió que una mano la agarró del brazo.

Asustada se volteó a ver al culpable de detener su recorrido. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró a un Itachi mirándola a los ojos, en evidente estado de ebriedad, no al extremo, pero si poco lúcido.

-¿Tú? Suéltame. – Gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro.

Itachi hizo caso omiso a ella, y la tironeó agarrando con su mano libre la cintura de ella.

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a golpear con fuerza su pecho, no de emoción ni de ansiedad, sino que de terror.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras! – Gritó una vez más. Estaba enrojecida por la furia que sentía. Con todas sus fuerzas logró soltarse de las manos de él. Corrió hacia la entrada, pero nuevamente el pelinegro la agarró, esta vez por la espalda.

Itachi sonrió maliciosamente, puso su brazo por la cintura de ella, y su mano libre tapó la boca de la muchacha para que no gritara.

-Tú vienes conmigo. – Le dijo al oído en tono amenazante y la arrastró hacia el fondo del estacionamiento, en donde la oscuridad abundaba y no habitaba ningún alma.

La arrinconó, tirándola con brusquedad para que quedara frente a él, colocando ambos brazos de ella extendidos hacia arriba sobre el muro y él con ayuda de su brazo y mano afirmaba ambos de la muchacha, apoyándose sobre ella, dejándola inmovilizada.

Ella trató de golpearlo con sus piernas, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, no pudo escaparse de él. La tenía acorralada.

-Aquí estaremos bien. – Susurró acercando sus labios al terso cuello de ella. –Nadie podrá oírte.

Amplió sus ojos, producto de pánico. ¿Nadie podrá oírte? ¿Pero qué mierda pasaba con él?

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando! – Le reclamó. Él soltó una carcajada y besó el cuello de ella con desesperación. – ¡Estás loco!

-¿Loco? No estoy loco… Estoy deseoso. – Respondió sonriendo con lascivia.

Ino sintió escalofríos recorrerla por completo. – _Oh dios, si está demente…-_ Estaba nerviosa, tan nerviosa que comenzó a temblar del miedo que sentía. – Suéltame – dijo en un susurro.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya! – Su voz se hizo más agresiva, al igual que su mirada. – ¡Todo culpa tuya, por se tan puta! – Le gritó alterado.

Ino lo miró sin entender. La verdad es que no sabía a que diablos se refería. Y lo que es peor… ¿Por qué la trataba de puta? ¿Se le había zafado un tornillo o algo?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –. Preguntó con asombro y terror, tratando incansablemente de arrancar de las manos de él. - ¡Déjame!

-Conozco a las de tu tipo, buscan hombres adinerados como tu noviecito sólo por sus ambiciones. Eres una puta como todas.

-No sé de qué hablas. – Sus ojos se humedecieron, jamás en su vida la habían tratado de esa forma, nunca la habían humillado de esa manera. Y lo peor de todo es que era mentira, ella no era puta ni nada de eso, y su relación con Shikamaru no era por el dinero. Era una relación de antes, que conllevaba años. No tenía por qué decir eso, ni siquiera la conocía.

-Tú provocaste esto. Si no me hubieras desafiado esto no estaría pasando.

Una lágrima rebelde escapó por su rostro, ella cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios. – Déjame en paz... – rogó suavemente.

-Shh, no llores... - Secó la lágrima con su pulgar, sin descuidar el agarre de la rubia.

Ella cerró sus ojos nuevamente y lo siguiente que supo, fue que sintió los labios de él en contra de los suyos, presionándolos con fuerza.

Itachi comenzó con una mano libre a tocarle el muslo con desenfreno, queriendo sentirla por completo. Queriendo sentir su piel adictiva y embriagante.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió nuevamente los labios de él, pero sobre su cuello.

– Por favor… Detente. – Rogó una vez más, casi en un susurro.

-Shh… Eres deliciosa. – Le susurró al oído.

Lamió el cuello de ella y comenzó a recorrerle con su mano desesperada por el tacto, la espalda descubierta de ella, luego cada curva, hasta acabar sobre un pecho de ella, apretando con sus dedos índice y medio el pequeño pezón, masajeándolo con brío.

Ino sintió escalofríos por el contacto de él, sentía cada célula de ella gritar de miedo.

–Por favor… No lo hagas.

-Sé que tú quieres no lo niegues. – Besó una vez más los labios de la rubia, con lujuria. Esta vez el pudo saborear y recorrer con su lengua deseosa toda la boca de ella, ya que al parecer le había permitido el paso. Pero no por eso le correspondía. - Eres realmente deliciosa…

Se acercó más a ella, azotándola contra al muro por los movimientos que realizaba.

-Se que te gusta. – Le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella hacia arriba y abajo, friccionándose una y otra vez.

Ino sintió un bulto sobre su vientre, signo de la excitación que el pelinegro sentía. Él sin duda quería aprovecharse de ella. Recordó a su novio - _Shikamaru..._ - Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, quiso gritar, pero no pudo, una vez más la lengua de él la estaba invadiendo, imposibilitándole el habla.

Él levantó el vestido de ella, para así tocar directamente la piel que tanto le atraía. Agarró el muslo de ella, y lo elevó sobre su cadera, para apoyarse estrechamente sobre la intimidad de ella.

La siguió besando, cada vez con más fuerza, con más ganas, sin detenerse. Estaba extasiado. Fuera de control. Frotando su estimulada hombría en contra del cuerpo de ella.

-¡Por favor detente! - pidió rompiendo en llanto.

Continuó embistiéndola a través de la tela, sin razón, sin cordura. Pronto, volvió a acariciar su muslo, ascendiendo por su muslo hasta llegar a su cadera, específicamente hasta la pantaleta que la cubría. Iba a introducir su mano, pero sintió temblores desprenderse del cuerpo de ella.

-No lo hagas… por favor no…

Retiró su mano.

En un momento de lucidez y raciocinio, se detuvo por impulso, se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, al verla llorar de esa manera le dio lástima y se sintió culpable de su realización. No quería hacerle daño. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y le susurró dúctilmente.

– No llores más. No te haré más daño te lo prometo.

Ella cerró sus ojos y asintió en silencio, se dio por derrotada, ya no lucharía más contra él, no ahora. No después de aquello. Sollozó.

-Shh… Lo siento. – Se disculpó con verdadero pesar, la abrazó con delicadeza, dejando sus actos inconscientes y por arrebato fuera de él. - Esto no volverá a suceder.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba en completo silencio e impactada. ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho se disculpaba así como así? Lentamente la sangre le comenzó a hervir, lo empujó con fuerza y con ira.

Él retrocedió unos pasos y casi perdió el equilibrio, pero se recuperó evitando la caída.

-¡Eres un poco hombre! - Le gritó sollozando. - ¡Un maldito cobarde! -. Estaba tan herida, jamás imaginó que el sería tan agresivo. Apenas lo había visto un par de veces y él se comportaba obsesivamente con ella. Si hubiera sabido como era él nunca se hubiera enfrentado a él como lo había hecho semanas atrás.

Itachi la observó con penuria, se sentía horrible. No creía lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, él no quería dañarla, no era su intención, no sabía por qué había actuado de tal manera.

-Ino... - Trató de acercarse a ella, pero la rubia lo golpeó con su pequeño bolso, directo al rostro. Él no se defendió, dejó que lo golpeara, se lo merecía.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, porque juro que si lo haces de nuevo te arrepentirás! - Amenazó.

Las lágrimas poco a poco fluyeron por sus azules, humedeciendo su rostro.

- Lo siento...

-¿Crees que es así de simple y fácil?... ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento? - Lo cuestionó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Él bajo la mirada. - ¡Te odio Itachi Uchiha!

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-Es idea mía o Ino se está tardando demasiado. - Comentó Sai, dirigiéndose principalmente al cabeza de piña.

-Sí, se está demorando mucho, iré a verla. - El Nara respondió preocupado. Sus amigos asintieron.

Rápidamente se fue en busca de su novia. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Se fue corriendo a la entrada, quería ver a Shikamaru, quería estar con él. Necesitaba sentirse segura, sobre todo luego de ese lamentable e inesperado suceso.

Se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada, no podía ingresar así como estaba, toda desarreglada, llorando y temblorosa. Se apoyó de espaldas en contra de un muro y cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar sus latidos y de regular su respiración.

- ¿Ino?

- _¿Shikamaru?_ - Volteó a verlo. -Shika... - Lloró.

Él amplió los ojos y se acercó a ella, la abrazó de inmediato. Estaba preocupado y asustado de verla así.

-¿Ino, qué te pasó?

Ella se quedó en silencio, abrazando a su novio, tratando de reconfortarse junto a él, buscando sentirse protegida en sus brazos.

-¿Ino, por favor dime qué te pasó? - Pidió apartándose de ella, y tomándola por los hombros.

-No... No pasó nada. - Mintió. No podía decirle lo que le había ocurrido, si lo hacía era capaz de ir a matar a Itachi. Sintió miedo.

-No me mientas, dime que te pasó - Alzó la voz, y es que estaba desesperado, verla de esa manera lo atemorizaba y ansiaba. - No te quedes callada, dime que te pasó. - Exigió sacudiéndola sin cuidado de sus hombros.

Ella rompió en llanto.

-Ino, por favor... - Rogó con sedosidad, ya que con reclamación no había dado resultado.

-_No puedo decirle que Itachi quiso aprovecharse de mí... No puedo..._ - Ella cerró sus ojos, bañando sus mejillas con salinas lágrimas.

-Ino... - Esperaba con impaciencia una respuesta de ella, necesitaba una explicación para entender que sucedía.

-Discutí con... Mi padre. - Mintió. No sabía que excusa dar, no tuvo mejor ocurrencia que decir eso. - _Tonta... _

-Lo siento. - La abrazó.

-Ya no importa, ya pasó. Siento preocuparte...

-Lo hiciste mujer problemática, pero ya no importa... - Limpió con sus manos las lagrimas de ella. -No llores más.

Ella asintió en silencio. - Gracias por estar aquí conmigo. - Él le besó a frente.

-Siempre estaré para ti.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Estaba sentado sobre el sofá con los codos sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo con ambas manos su rostro. Se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez la imagen de ella llorando, impregnando sus ojos azulados en pánico. Seguramente ahora ella le iba a temer de por vida.

Aún no comprendía el porqué había cometido tal hazaña. Él no era un pervertido, ni un degenerado al acecho de jovencitas, al contrario. Era un hombre de bien. No lograba discernir con lucidez lo que había hecho.

Trataba de justificar sus actos, sin embargo no encontraba respuesta, ni siquiera un buen argumento. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Fue producto del alcohol?.... ¿Por qué a ella?

Se sentía impotente al no comprender sus sentimientos y pensamientos. ¿Tanto le gustaba esa chica? No era posible, si apenas las conocía... ¿Cómo explicar entonces el burbujeo estomacal que sentía cuando miraba sus azulinos ojos? ¿Era una simple obsesión?

Él siempre acostumbrado a tener lo que quisiera, incluyendo a las féminas, fueran como fueran, siempre caían rendidas a sus pies de una u otra manera. Nunca fracasaba.

Ella era la primera que lo desafiaba, la primera mujer que lo insultó, la primera que se atrevió a contradecirlo. Y después de todo el trato de ella para con él... ¿Por qué le interesaba?

Esa chica lo sacaba de quicio, lo hacía perder la cordura y poca paciencia que tenía, pero ¿Por qué? Era una chica común como cualquiera otra, una más del montón, nada especial, no era un ser extraordinario. Sólo debía ignorarla si tanto le molestaba su existencia.

¿Por qué esa atracción entonces? y lo que es peor ¿Cómo fue posible causarle tal daño? No era que le preocupaba, pero... Entonces ¿Qué era?

Era cierto que habían discutido una vez, a lo más se habían visto 2 veces, ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación real, ya que las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado se basaban únicamente en críticas e insultos despectivos entre ellos...

¿Tanto lo afectó esa mujer?

Fue incapaz de hallar una contestación a sus preguntas.

Incluso le había prometido no hacerle daño. Él jamás le había prometido algo a una mujer, no era parte de él hacer promesas, porque simplemente no era capaz de cumplirlas.

-_Te odio Itachi Uchiha_ - Esas fueron las palabras que más lo han lastimado en su vida, simples palabras punzantes que le clavaban el pecho.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos con pesadez y suspiró ruidosamente.

-Debo hacer algo al respecto... - murmuró con culpabilidad.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-Parece que Ino se fue con su novio... - Comentó con fingida tristeza.

-Así parece, todos se están yendo... Naruto también se perdió con su novia. Quedamos sólo nosotros. -Agregó Sasuke asintiendo al ver que quedaba poca gente.

Sai enarcó una ceja como acto de seducción - _¿Solo nosotros?... Nada mal_. - Una sonrisa libidinosa se dibujó en sus labios. - _¡Al ataque!_

_

* * *

_**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

**

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo por leer.

Creo que quedó más que claro que Itachi es un trastornado xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo VIII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Miró por enésima vez esa imagen en su pantalla, y por enésima vez consecutiva suspiró.

Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa que conllevaba una satisfacción insospechada.

Aún recordaba la maravillosa noche que había pasado con aquel atractivo pelinegro. Aquel hombre que lo había hecho ver las estrellas como nunca antes y eso que en su historial de relaciones habían pasado miles por su cama, pero ninguno como _él._

Esa noche como ninguna otra había disfrutado de su opción sexual como nunca imaginó que sería posible. La lujuria y el desenfreno se habían desbordado por sus poros en una erupción de éxtasis jamás experimentado, por eso era que inevitablemente no podía dejar de verlo, aunque fuera a través de una imagen sacada de Internet, daba igual, mientras viera los penetrante ojos oscuros de él plasmados en una foto, bastaban para recordar a flor de piel sus recuerdos.

Había tenido, sin duda la mejor noche de sexo salvaje... Y lo que es mejor, con la persona que ocultaba su opcionalidad sexual como tabú, cosa que era aún más excitante con su ahora nuevo objetivo de satisfacción sexual… Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Sai estás babeando frente al ordenador!

Miró a la mujer que lo interrumpió de sus recuerdos más placenteros y sonrió.

– No estoy babeando.

-¡Ah claro, como no! – Se burló la fémina frente a él. – ¡Si hasta tienes sangre en la nariz!

¿Sangre? Tocó con sus dedos su nariz, y efectivamente había sangre. ¡Cielos! Si sólo pensar en él le provocaba hemorragia nasal. ¡Wow! Sasuke Uchiha lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y se limpió la sangre que recorría su rostro. – Lo siento, no sé que pasó.

-Yo creo que si sé lo que pasó, a ver déjame ver – La muchacha quiso mirar insistentemente la pantalla, pero no pudo, gracias a la rápida reacción de Sai que apagó en un pestañeo el ordenador.

-Sakura, son cosas personales.

-Está bien... – La pelirrosa asintió resignada y se sentó frente al escritorio de él. Ya sabía a que se debía eso, ya lo conocía y probablemente estaba fantaseando con algún tipo atractivo, como era regular...

-¿Y qué haces aquí? – Preguntó mientras terminaba de limpiar los restos de aquel líquido carmesí que aún se filtraban por sus fosas nasales.

– Hay reunión de personal a las 5.

-Lo sé – Respondió el chico pálido que miró como acto reflejo el reloj de su muñeca. –Y es mejor que vayamos ahora ya o sino nos van a regañar.

-Cierto.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Caminaba a paso apresurado mientras que con su puño limpiaba las repentinas lágrimas que caían por sus hermosos zafiros, a esas horas, enrojecidos e hinchados.

Apretó con fuerza el ramo de orquídeas que llevaba en su mano derecha, que ya de flores no quedaba nada, sólo uno que otro pétalo que alcanzó a resistir de tan brutal trato cargado de ira e impotencia.

No era para menos, la rabia contenida que sentía en ese momento le estaba quemando la piel. Los recuerdos de dos noches atrás le carcomían el interior, ahogándola a cada respiro realizado, y es que pasar por aquella situación era, sin duda para hacerla sentir pésimo.

¿Cómo era posible que con unas simples flores ella fuera a olvidar lo que le hizo? ¿Creía que era así de sencillo? Miles de preguntas sin una respuesta de fondo. No la encontraba... Trataba de encontrar la manera, pero le fue imposible.

Cualquier justificación sería una vil mentira.

Caminó más rápido, lo más que pudo, hasta que se detuvo sólo a unos cuantos pasos de la clínica de ese maldito descarado.

¿Entrar o no entrar? No sabía que hacer, por una parte quería entrar y gritarle lo maldito que era, y restregarle en la cara las flores por su disculpa.

Por otra parte, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a hacer tales acciones, y es que sentía miedo. Miedo de que le hiciera más daño del que le había hecho ya. Quería escapar, no volver a verlo jamás en toda su vida, pero el orgullo... el orgullo innegable que alienta el enfrentamiento para no opacarnos... ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

¿Qué hacer? Sólo dos preguntas se le venían a su cabeza luego de su acelerada reflexión. ¿Enfrentar al bastardo que la dañó? o ¿Huir y dejar todo al tiempo?

Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, decidió lo que su corazón y orgullo dictó.

Ir y enfrentarlo a como diera lugar, pues por algo era Ino Yamanaka, una mujer con la fortaleza suficiente como para no dejarse pasar a llevar por un estúpido bastardo acosador e infame.

Caminó sin dudas hacia la entrada.

¿Cuánto tiempo demoró en llegar? No lo sabía, desde la entrada al ascensor y luego caminar por el pasillo hasta su oficina, no lo supo. Simplemente se perdió en el tiempo, vagando en sus pensamientos.

Ingresó con una determinación admirable, miró a la muchacha de ojos perlados que algo quiso decirle, pero no la dejó, simplemente caminó rápido ignorándola por completo hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de aquel sujeto.

Sin golpear siquiera, de un sólo golpe, abrió la puerta que la separaba de ese tipo. Miró a ambos lados buscando al pelinegro, y ahí estaba él, mirándola sin entender que hacía ella ahí.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Un minuto estaba leyendo las molestas fichas médicas y al otro estaba siendo observado con mirada asesina de parte de una rubia de ojos azules.

La miró con asombro, definitivamente no se esperaba la presencia de ella ahí. Quizás en un eventual futuro, sería más probable, pero en ese instante no.

Pestañó un par de veces para asegurarse de alguna manera que ella en realidad estaba frente a él.

La rubia frunció el ceño y le arrojó las hermosas orquídeas, que en algún momento fueron, frente a él. No reaccionó. Sólo dejó que ella descargara su furia contra él y bien que se lo tenía merecido.

Sabía muy bien el daño que había provocado. Se había comportado como un miserable. Como un necesitado que juró que jamás sería, pero que no pudo cumplir.

-¡Eres un bastardo! – Le gritó mientras salinas lágrimas amenazaban incansablemente por salir.

-Ehh... Dr. Uchiha... yo quise..., pero... ella...

No se molestó en ver quién era, sabía de quién se trataba. Su tímida asistente.

-Hinata... déjala. – Dijo mirando fijamente a la ojiazul, sin mirar por un segundo a la joven de ojos perlados.

La muchacha de largos cabellos oscuros asintió en silencio y se fue tan rápido como entró.

-Entie... - Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo terminar, ya que la rubia se lo impidió.

-¡No digas nada! – Le gritó amenazadora, apretando sus puños con fuerza. – Tú.... – Lloró.

No supo que hacer, en realidad nunca había estado en ese tipo de situación, le era completamente desconocido qué hacer.

Cuando vio que la rubia comenzó a llorar su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y sintió lo que nunca había sentido por alguien. Sintió lástima, lástima de verla tan vulnerable y frágil... Sin protección, como una niña que necesitaba urgente estar con alguien a su lado para no sentirse sola y abandonada.

¿Pero cómo podía sentir lástima? Itachi Uchiha NO, él no sentía lástima por nadie.

Sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados para despejar las contradicciones en su cabeza.

Luego se levantó y caminó hasta ella, pero la rubia en un acto de protección, se hizo hacia atrás para mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él.

-¡No te acerques! – Advirtió.

Se detuvo al ver la reacción de ella. ¿Le tenía miedo? Lógico, era lo más probable. Había sido un animal con ella, al punto de querer saciar sus deseos carnales más primitivos. Era absolutamente predecible y comprensible su reacción.

-Yo quiero decirte que... - Una vez más no pudo continuar su frase. La rubia no lo iba a dejar hablar, o más bien disculparse.

¡Oh, no! Otra vez... ¿Disculparse? Algo andaba mal él.

-No digas nada... - Sollozó. – Yo soy una mujer fuerte... – Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. - Y si he venido hasta aquí es para decirte lo bastardo que eres. - Lo miró desafiante, con mirada lacrimosa y triste.

Se lo tenía merecido, podría gritárselo si quisiera, él lo aceptaría. Era oficialmente un imbécil por hacer sufrir a tal muchacha. Por intentar sobrepasarse, por abusar de su confianza y cuerpo, por haberla humillado y herido.

Miró directamente a los azulinos de ella enrojecidos aún.

¿Qué era lo que le causaba esa muchacha que apenas conocía? No sabía... Itachi Uchiha por primera vez en su vida no sabía que era lo que le provocaba esa rubia chillona, pero de algo estaba seguro... Sentía una necesidad profunda de estar con ella.

¿Quizás era la necesidad de tener a alguien a quien molestar? ¿O era simplemente la búsqueda de tener compañía para que de alguna forma su soledad de esfumara?..., pero ¿Por qué ella? De todas las mujeres que puede tener tenía que sentirse atraído por la mujer que lo hacía perder el juicio...

Quizás eso era, la maldita respuesta humana, la recepción de un sentimiento absurdo originado por la competividad, la anhelación de algo que está fuera de nuestro alcance, pero el egocentrismo le impide el fracaso. ¿Era porque ella estaba con Shikamaru Nara? No, no era eso... Era porque en el fondo, y aunque lo negara, la necesidad de obtener algo que nos dañe y nos vuelva loco, atrae mucho más. La necesidad de estar acompañado de la persona que te desquicia la mente.

_Estúpidas reacciones humanas..._

No podía herirla más de lo que había hecho, así que sin dudarlo a sólo centímetros de ella tomó entre sus manos el frágil rostro de la rubia.

Sintió las manos de ellas agarrarles las suyas para que no la tocara, pero no la soltó. No lo haría, no hasta que lo escuchara o al menos intentara disculparse.

¡Dios! Eso era horrible, de nuevo pensando en una eventual disculpa.

_Malditos sentimientos de culpabilidad... _

-Suéltame – Exclamó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, para evitar nuevamente llorar frente a él.

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches. - Dijo sin quitar por un segundo las manos de su rostro.

-Por favor... - Rogó desviando su mirada, apretando con más fuerza sus párpados para no abrirlos.

-Mírame – Ordenó suave, logrando milagrosamente que ella lo mirara. – Yo siento lo que te hice, sé que fui un bastardo, un estúpido... Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero al menos déjame decirte que lo siento de todo corazón. – Susurró mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella. –Tú... eres mi problema.

Espera… ¿Qué? Él... ¿Él se había disculpado? ¡Mierda!, eso era insólito. Ni siquiera entendía lo que había dicho.

Las palabras habían brotado de su boca sin su consentimiento, era como si su cuerpo inconscientemente hiciera algo que no pretendía hacer, como siendo controlado por algo más.

¡Diablos! Su obsesión lo estaba enfermando de la cabeza... ¿Y que ella era su problema? ¡Qué desastre pasaba su cabeza!

Ambas partes laterales de su cerebro le impedían llegar a un acuerdo común.

Su lado racional le negaba absolutamente que se disculpara frente a una especie femenina. ¿Era su lado racional?

Mientras que su lado emocional lo obligaba a articular palabras que no quería decir, su interior hablaba por si solo, en completo acuerdo con su cuerpo.

¡Mierda! Una guerra se desató en su cabeza.

-¡NO! – Soltó a la rubia del agarre y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, las punzadas de la guerra de diferencias emocionales y racionales lo estaban enloqueciendo. Lo último que recuerda era que dos iris azules lo miraban fijamente con evidente confusión. Lo demás es todo oscuro.

..........

-... – Ella lo miró sorprendida... ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué sujetaba su cabeza de esa forma? ¿Estaba enfermo o algo?... -¡Mierda!

¿Qué le pasó a Itachi Uchiha? Ni idea. Ahora estaba de rodillas abrazándolo, mientras que él se aferraba fuertemente de su cintura, llorando descontrolado sobre su pecho.

Se sintió estúpida, ese tipo al cual tenía abrazado, ese tipo que lloraba agonizante sobre ella, era el mismo que la había herido. ¿Por qué lo abrazaba entonces? ¿Y por qué sentía un nudo en la garganta? Y lo que es peor aún ¿Por qué sentía un dolor tan fuerte oprimiéndole el pecho? No era su dolor propio, y lo sabía... era el dolor que él sentía y que le transmitía a ella.

Eso era... Lo sentía en cada latido de él.

_Ino eres la mujer más estúpida que pisa esta tierra – _Suspiró.

Sintió tristeza, pena y una infinita cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, cuando miró a aquel sujeto entre sus brazos, en un momento quiso llorar también, pero no pudo... todo a causa de él.

Se sintió egoísta.

De una manera inexplicable no quiso aumentar el dolor que él sentía, con sus lágrimas y con sus reproches.

Quizás ya habría tiempo de arreglar las cosas, quizás lo perdonaría, o tal vez dejaría que su cerebro bloqueara lo sucedido hace unas noches atrás para olvidar todo. Porque después de todo ella era lo suficientemente consciente para saber que él actuó sin raciocinio.

_-Espero no lamentarme por esto_ – Abrazó más fuerte al Uchiha, y acarició sus cabellos oscuros, tratando de alguna manera calmar el dolor desgarrador que emanaba el pelinegro.

-¿Supongo que ya me gané el cielo, cierto? – Susurró mirando hacía arriba.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y parpadeó un momento antes de darse cuenta en qué lugar estaba.

Inconscientemente se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, reconociendo inmediatamente en qué lugar se encontraba... Su habitación.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?... – Murmuró sin entender.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, sentía fuertes punzadas sobre las sienes, incomodando su cuerpo.

No recordaba nada, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, no sabía nada... Los recuerdos en su memoria estaban borrados por completo. Lo único que si sabía, y recordaba claramente, eran los ojos azules que lo miraban con confusión, los ojos de Ino.

-Veo que ya estás despierto... - Susurró una voz femenina suavemente.

Dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta y ahí estaba ella, la mujer culpable de su malestar y de su enloquecedora reacción. La miró sorprendido, sin duda no se esperaba que ella estuviera allí, en su hogar, en su habitación... junto con él.

-Tú...

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí – Vio a la rubia que se acercaba y se sentaba cerca de él. ¿Cómo podía estar con él y actuar así después de lo ocurrido? No lo entendía.

-¿Sabes? Me asustaste mucho, pese a que eres y sigues siendo un desgraciado – Confesó la ojiazul, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros frente a ella.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo nada – Ella bajó la mirada.

-Oh... Yo no sé lo que te pasó realmente, pero... – Suspiró y continuó. – Cuando me abrazaste y comenzaste a llorar yo...

Itachi amplió los ojos incrédulo. ¿Él llorar? Algo no estaba bien, él no era de esos tipos. Un Uchiha jamás llorar, nunca, aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor, era algo inconcebible.

-No me mires así, es cierto – Ino lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Es cierto...

Itachi asintió, pese a que su naturaleza masculina se lo impedía.

La mirada de ella era sincera, sus palabras eran verdad.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Ella respiró profundo.

-Después de que dejaste de llorar tú me pediste que por favor no te dejara solo... También me pediste que te trajera acá, me pasaste las llaves de tu carro, me diste la dirección y cuando llegamos tú te viniste a tu cuarto y te quedaste dormido.

-¿Yo? – Exclamó incrédulo, aún sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Sí tú.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Ella lo miró confundida, sin saber que responder. Luego de una extensa pausa ella habló.

-Porque... No soy cómo tú. No soy egoísta, yo no podía dejarte ahí solo.

-No te entiendo... después de lo que te hice tú me ayudas.

-Ya te dije, no soy egoísta. – Alzó la voz. – Y aunque no me lo hubieras pedido yo igual te hubiera ayudado...

-¿Pero... por qué?

-Porque... yo sé que... yo sé lo que tú sientes... – Susurró.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja. ¿Lo que él siente? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Cómo podría saber ella cómo se sentía si apenas lo conocía?

Simplemente no lo entendía, era algo que le era completamente difícil comprender.

-¿Lo que yo siento?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Deja de responder con preguntas – Dijo cansada ya de lo mismo, una y otra vez.

-Es que no te entiendo – Se justificó.

Ella suavizó su mirada y desvió su vista de la de él.

-Sé lo que sientes... - Hizo una pausa y continuó, Itachi sólo escuchaba atento las palabras de la rubia. – Cuando tienes un vacío que no puedes llenar, que por más que intentes hacerlo no puedes. Cuando algo te falta, pese a que lo tienes todo... Es ese algo que te pesa, algo que necesitas y no sabes que es... algo que te hace difícil hasta poder respirar, a eso me refiero.

No dijo absolutamente nada, se quedó sin palabras, pero si captó la intención, y el verdadero significado detrás de las letras y llegó a una conclusión.

Era lo que él sentía, lo que a diario lo perturbaba, pese a tener todo a su disposición.

Siendo un médico de renombre, un hombre con una gran fortuna, un hombre que puede obtener lo que quiera... pese a todo eso no lo tenía, aún faltaba algo y lo sabía por...

_Un dolor permanente. _

-¿Te duele? – Ella preguntó mirándolo directamente, buscando aunque no fuera con una afirmación audible, la respuesta tras sus ojos ónix.

-A cada instante... - Respondió con voz penetrante, completamente honesto, sin dejar el contacto visual con la rubia.

Por primera vez admiró la verdadera profundidad de los ojos de ella. Hermosos zafiros.

Hubo una pausa, un silencio de reflexión. Cada uno insertado en sus propios pensamientos en conjunto con sus emociones.

Ino sabía y afirmó sus predicciones. Lo que él le transmitió en su momento de debilidad y sufrimiento desgarrador, en cada latido cuando estuvo abrazado a ella. Ahora pudo verlo en sus ojos, en su mirada triste e intensa, en su reflejo más interno, en la sinceridad del _"a cada instante"_.

-¿A ti te duele?

-Siempre...

Se quebró, se quebró por el hecho de compartir los mismos sentimientos con la persona que horas antes más odiaba.

Era sorprendente y contradictorio, que con él, en ese momento fueran tan similares en lo referente a sus confesiones. Lo común que ambos conllevaban, la similitud de almas de humanos tan diferentes, increíblemente unidos por un factor que sus vidas luchaban por ignorar para poder sobrevivir. Sobrevivir con la opresión de sus pechos que marchitaba su existencia.

-Puedo vivir con esto...

-Yo también... supongo que es la costumbre...

Él asintió en silencio. Ella simplemente sonrió con tristeza.

Después de todo si podría perdonarlo. Los errores están considerados, son derechos inevitables para cualquier ser humano.

-Lo siento...

-Está bien.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Llevaba horas tratando de comunicarse con ella, horas en la que incansablemente la llamaba a su móvil y no obtenía respuesta.

Estaba preocupado, y era obvio. Había quedado de verla durante la tarde y ella no había llegado. No sabía en dónde estaba, ella no respondía su teléfono... Y lo que era peor, ella no estaba en su casa.

-¿Dónde estás Ino? – Murmuró con impaciencia mientras colocaba el auricular sobre su oreja.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.... ocho tonos y ninguna respuesta, nada aún. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Qué problemático... - Se resignó apagando su teléfono.

_¿Dónde estás?... Ino..._

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Comprobado, Itachi está demente... ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo IX

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de ella, caminó a la sala con pasos lentos y tiró su chaqueta y bolso en el sofá.

Dio un silencioso suspiro antes de derrumbarse sobre el sofá. Iba a cerrar sus ojos cuando escuchó fuertes gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Sai.

-Oh, no… que no sea lo que yo creo – Sacudió su cabeza antes de que imágenes indeseadas de su amigo y otro hombre irrumpieran sus pensamientos.

Escuchó un quejido mucho más fuerte y brutal, casi al borde de perder la cordura completamente. Tapó sus oídos con ambas manos y tatareó una canción…

-Lalalalala... lalalala

Fue imposible, los gemidos lujuriosos se filtraban igualmente por sus oídos.

-¡Más fuerte Sasuke, más fuerte! – Escuchó gritos de la voz de su amigo.

_-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué diablos?… ¿Gay?...Oh, no… esto no puede ser. _– Ahora la imagen de su amigo con otro hombre se vio corrompida por la imagen del azabache que era médico.

-¡Sigue, sigue así. AHhhh! – Amplió sus ojos horrorizada, realmente eso no era algo que quería oír.

_-Quedaré traumada de por vida…_ - Suspiró. -Será mejor que me vaya – Susurró resignada a irse de su hogar.

Rápidamente se levantó, cogió su bolso y su chaqueta. Se largó de aquel lugar, antes de tener que escuchar más gritos placenteros de Sai.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Iba a golpear la puerta frente a ella, pero no pudo. Se quedó inmóvil.

Recordó que en la tarde tenía que juntarse con Shikamaru, pero lo había olvidado. Todo por estar consolando a quién revolvió sus pensamientos y perturbó sus más profundas emociones. Itachi Uchiha.

No tenía excusa válida para aclarar la situación con su novio. No podía decirle que había estado con el pelinegro que odiaba hasta hace unas horas. No podía decirle que había olvidado su cita porque se encontraba con otro hombre. Quizás interpretaría mal las cosas, cosa que era muy probable que sucediera, por lo mismo debía negarse a confesarle la verdad.

En el fondo no quería, mentir en su relación no era algo que le gustara. No le gustaba tener que guardar secretos, eso siempre trasformaba la relación y la confianza se derrumbaba.

Pero si le decía pensaría mal de ella. Sabía que no había hecho nada, sólo ayudarlo… ¿Pero por qué ella? Esa era la pregunta que él formularía, si supuestamente ella no tenía ningún tipo de vínculo con el médico. Entonces tendría que confesar todo lo que había sucedido con él, lo que le había hecho y todo eso… no simplemente no podía hacerlo.

¡Diablos! La culpabilidad le remordía la consciencia. ¿Pero qué culpabilidad?

Ella no era culpable de nada, sólo de omitirle ciertas cosas…

No, no sabía que hacer... Aunque ella ya le ocultaba ciertas cosas de su vida y agregar una más sería mucho. ¡Cielos! Definitivamente todo se estaba saliendo de contraste.

Suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos para aclarar sus pensamientos. Una solución llegó a su cabeza confundida. Se disculparía con él y le diría que había tenido mucho trabajo y que no había podido comunicarle que no iría. No era una idea brillante, pero era su única solución en ese momento. Y no le quedaba de otra, después de todo no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta, como para retrasar verlo, aunque en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de estar con él. Luego de todo ese extraño momento con el Uchiha, había sentido la necesidad de estar con él para que de alguna manera lograra despejar sus dudas y sentimientos.

No es que Itachi la hubiera confundido completamente, sólo que le había perturbado que él fuera tan vulnerable con ella, de la misma manera que ella se sentía con él.

Eran sentimientos similares, que jamás había experimentado y que aunque sonora estúpido e incoherente quería descubrir el trasfondo de ellos. Probablemente para saber la causa de aquellos y consignar de alguna forma u otra la compensación de su mismo pesar, quizás el compartir un mismo sentir le daban cierta curiosidad de saber más de él. No estaba segura, pero sabía que era así.

No alcanzó a golpear nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando el rostro somnoliento de su novio.

-¿Ino? – La llamó al notar que ella estaba en completo silencio mirándolo. -¿Ino? – volvió a repetir, pero esta vez con éxito.

-Oh, Shika… - Lo miró directamente a sus ojos chocolate. –Lo siento mucho…

Él no dijo nada, sólo le dio paso para que entrara. Sabía a que se debían sus palabras.

Ella se sentó en un sofá y esperó a que él llegara a su lado. Shikamaru no tardó mucho.

-Ino…

-Shika, yo de verdad lo siento mucho. Sé que debí llamarte o algo, pero lo olvidé completamente. Tuve mucho trabajo y no pude… Discúlpame – Bajó su mirada, evitando tener que decirle su explicación falsa frente a sus ojos.

Él puso su mano en el mentón de ella y lo elevó para que lo mirara.

– Ino…

Ella concedió el contacto visual, pero fue incapaz de permanecer mucho tiempo viéndolo.

-Ino… Mírame

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y en un acto impulsivo e inesperado para el Nara lo besó.

No supo de dónde apareció ese repentino deseo de besarlo, pero se sintió mejor cuando degustó el cálido sabor de sus labios con el permiso de él.

Se aferró al moreno, acercando su cuerpo para poder profundizar el beso, recorrió apasionadamente con su lengua cada parte de su boca, explorando cada parte su interior.

El acto impulsivo claramente era una reacción para pedir disculpas, al menos así lo interpretó el Nara.

Se separó lentamente de él y susurró a milímetros de sus labios un: -Lo siento…

Shikamaru asintió en comprensión, besó suavemente su mejilla y la abrazó. –No importa… Sé que tienes tus razones y no te pido explicaciones. – Confesó susurrando en su oído. –Sólo que me preocupaste mujer problemática.

Lo cual era cierto, se había preocupado mucho por ella y le había sido imposible ubicarla. Incluso había ido a ese molesto bar en donde ella trabajaba clandestinamente… ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Nada pues, sólo esperar a que ella llegara. No era que quería escuchar explicaciones, después de todo no era quién para pedirle eso, mas la preocupación de no saber que estaba haciendo o si le había pasado algo le picoteaban la psique, la curiosidad era algo poderoso, más aún sabiendo que ella le ocultaba otras cosas, y mucho más ahora que actuaba de manera extraña.

En realidad ya no sabía que pensar. Sólo le quedaba la opción de ignorar lo que pasaba y no mortificarse por cosas que quizás ni eran lo que creía. Y también comprender sus palabras, aunque no encontrara la lógica de ellas.

-Lo siento, de verdad – Murmuró cerrando sus ojos, mientras sentía el embriagador olor proveniente de su piel morena.

-Está bien – Tomó el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos y besó su frente.

-Gracias… - Sonrió de medio lado, aliviada de que no haya pasado a mayores su explicación improvisada y para nada creíble.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? – Propuso luego de una pausa, en ese momento era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle, pues evidentemente ella no estaba muy bien, y dejarla sola no estaba entre sus planes.

-Claro – Ella sonrió y asintió.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir ahora? Es tarde...

-Sí.

Él se levantó y tomó su mano. Caminaron juntos a paso lento hasta la habitación del Nara.

Ino se sentó en la cama, mientras que el moreno sacaba su polera y se acostaba al otro extremo de su lado.

No se había percatado de que el Nara estaba con pijama cuando había llegado, es que tantas cosas en su cabeza no le habían dado tiempo de darse cuenta de cómo vestía.

-_Interrumpí su sueño…_ - Pensó volteando su cabeza para ver a su novio que se acomodaba en la cama. –_Por eso quiso venir a dormir ahora, no cambia mi perezoso. _

-¿Vienes? – Preguntó en tono cansino (como siempre) a la rubia.

-Sí – Susurró.

Comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas lentamente, sintió un calor por sus mejillas, era obvio que estaba visiblemente sonrojada, no es que el Nara no la haya visto desnuda antes, habían sido innumerables veces, era sólo que hace años que no lo hacía, y el pudor no pudo ocultarlo en su rostro.

-¿Quieres que te pase algo para que duermas más cómoda? ¿O aún duermes con ropa interior? – Un sonrojo más se apoderó de su rostro, pero era porque él recordaba sus gustos, al parecer el perezoso sí le dedicaba atención años atrás. Que eran pequeños e importantes detalles.

-La misma costumbre, es bueno que lo recuerdes

Shikamaru asintió.

-¿Y todavía con caricias en el abdomen? – Ella rió nerviosa, pero no incómoda. Pues si él había preguntado eso, se debía quizás a que… ¿planeaba acariciarla? Miles de de pensamientos se apoderaron de ella y de alguna manera le gustaba la idea.

-Sí – No había querido sonar dudosa, pero su voz la traicionó. Él sólo sonrió.

Shikamaru tuvo que morder su labio inferior cuando ella se quitó sus últimas prendas, modelando sólo unas diminutas ropas de encaje lila, delineando delicadamente sus curvas. No había duda, Ino era preciosa y ahora más que nunca.

Ino se recostó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia considerable, pues estaba nerviosa.

Cerró sus ojos para conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo cuando sintió el brazo del Nara rodearla por la cintura y aferrarla muy cerca de él.

-Para que duermas – Le susurró al oído al momento que pasaba sus manos suavemente por su abdomen para que ella durmiera. Viajó con sus dedos por toda su extensión abdominal, por la tersa piel que le provocaba una adicción, impidiéndole dejar de tocarla.

Ella realmente no había pensado en algo más, y de seguro él tampoco, probablemente ni siquiera tenía intenciones de algo más, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo pedía a gritos tocarlo, es que las manos de él le quemaban su piel en cada roce.

La verdad es que no recordaba haberse sentido tan deseosa sólo por un abrazo y caricias de él. Quizás era porque se sentía vulnerable y sensible luego de su tarde con el azabache ¿podría ser eso?... No, no era razón válida para querer saciar el deseo carnal que cada vez más aumentaba en su sangre.

No sabía la razón, no obstante lo atribuía a lo anterior, ya que su anhelación por la carne masculina a su lado increíblemente crecía cuando la imagen de cierto pelinegro algo trastornado pasaba por su cabeza.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y pensó en otra cosa, pero le fue imposible, dado que parecía que mientras más lo intentaba, peores resultados tenía, cada vez más el rostro de Itachi le invadía la cabeza.

-_¡Maldición!_... _No entiendo, por qué pienso en él_ – Inhaló profundamente y puso su mano sobre la del Nara mientras acariciaba su vientre. No quería pensar en Itachi, quería pensar en su novio.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, guió la mano de él sobre su cintura, suavemente. Ascendiendo lento por su pecho. Estaba siendo víctima de la lujuria, provocada indirectamente por otra persona.

-Ino…

-Shh… - Lo silenció. Con su mano sobre la del moreno, lo incitó a tocarla y él como hombre que era, cedió.

Soltó su mano y dejó que él, por iniciativa propia, la acariciara por sobre su sostén.

Él masajeó con más presión su busto, apretando con su dedo índice y medio su pezón por sobre aquella tela tan molesta.

Se inclinó por su cuello y dio un pequeño mordisco caliente que provocó que ella gimiera. La obligó a que volteara su rostro para poder besarla y cuando lo hizo la besó con deseo y lascivia. Recorrió todo su interior con su lengua, saboreando el cálido y dulce sabor de la rubia.

Inmediatamente y sin dejar de besarla, se posó con sumo cuidado sobre ella, apoyando su peso con ambos brazos. Exploró con su tacto cada curva de Ino, desde sus moldeados muslos hasta su delgada cintura, ascendiendo suavemente por sobre sus pechos ocultos.

Bajó los finos breteles de su ropa interior, y los deslizó hacia abajo, por sus brazos, comenzando un camino húmedo con su lengua, desde la mandíbula hasta el horizonte de sus pechos firmes.

Tiró de la molesta prenda superior, no sin antes desabrocharla, lejos de la cama, lanzándola Dios sabe dónde.

Agarró con sus dientes el pequeño botón rosado y excitado, dándole un pequeño mordisco. Lo saboreó hambriento, al momento que su otra mano avanzaba minuciosamente por la parte interior del muslo de ella.

Ino, por su parte, delineó con sus frágiles manos cada músculo de su espalda, tentándolo a que siguiera con su labor. Un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios cuando un bulto friccionó contra sus piernas, aumentando su calor interno.

Su respiración se hizo más agitada cuando Shikamaru comenzó a frotarse encima de ella, provocando que su piel se erizara por el contacto.

Condujo su mano hasta el borde del pijama del moreno, e ingresó lentamente hasta encontrarse con el sexo rígido de su novio, agarró su virilidad eréctil firmemente e inició un suave movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, alcanzando un ritmo constante y cada vez más rápido.

El Nara desahogó un quejido sordo cuando ella aumentó la frecuencia y velocidad de sus movimientos manuales. Besó los dulces labios y mordió su labio inferior, sin mucho nervio, sólo lo suficiente para que ella se viera tentada a continuar su tarea.

Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó cuando sintió que ya llegaba a su cúspide de placer. Pero antes de hacerlo, apartó la mano de la rubia y tomó el control de la situación. Ahora era su turno.

Instintivamente deslizó las bragas de la rubia hasta sacarlas por completo, antes de comenzar su trabajo, miró completamente embobado el hermoso cuerpo desnudo antes sus ojos. La miró maravillado, sin duda Ino era una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Simplemente perfecta. Se detuvo frente a la imagen tatuada en su vientre y sonrió, si no hubiera sido por esas flores cosmos jamás la habría reconocido luego de tantos años.

Notó el sonrojo de su novia y por impulso la besó, tratando de trasmitirle a través de las caricias con su lengua que no debía avergonzarse, que estaba segura con él.

-Eres realmente bella – susurró en sus labios, sintiendo las respiraciones agitadas de la rubia. La besó una vez más, con más pasión.

Transitó con sus dedos por la parte interna de sus muslos, hasta palpar el sexo de ella.

Apreció la calidez que emanaba Ino cuando sintió sus dedos húmedos. Digitó con leve presión su punto más sensible, tocándolo con delicadeza y cuidado. Viajó con su dedo índice por todos sus pliegues, hasta llegar nuevamente a su objetivo.

Lo masajeó suavemente, presionándolo cada vez con más desenfreno, con movimientos circulares, ascendentes y descendentes. Introdujo su dedo medio en el interior de la rubia, provocando un jadeo que lo obligó a continuar, curvándolo por sus paredes, lo retiró con cuidado e impregnó con su miel cada parte de su sexo, sobre todo su punto débil, comenzando nuevamente su tarea digital.

Una vez más introdujo su dedo, pero lo acompañó con otro. Un quejido más fuerte y placentero llegó a sus oídos, e inmediatamente comenzó a arremeterla contra su mano. Movimientos rápidos, constantes y graduales, deslizados fácilmente por las paredes húmedas de la rubia.

Ino sintió una descarga recorrerle toda su columna cuando la penetró con sus dedos, lo que aumentó cuando recorrió su interior. Acompañó los movimientos del Nara con sus caderas para facilitar y acrecentar el placer en su cuerpo.

Shikamaru, sin dejar sus artes manuales de lado, besó desaforado el pecho de la rubia, excitado, expandiendo su lujuria a través de sus venas.

Un gritó al borde del colapso de su novia lo hizo sonreír. Su trabajo estaba dando resultados esperados. Recorrió y lamió desde los pechos, mordisqueando los pequeños pezones enrojecidos hasta descender a su vientre plano, antes de lograr que ella llegara a su ebullición, retiró su mano de su intimidad.

Ella frunció el ceño por la interrupción de su momento cumbre, pero él le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin poder replicar por su acto, Shikamaru descendió con su lengua por su vientre hasta su feminidad. Levantó las piernas de la rubia, y le sonrió una última vez, con destello lujurioso sobre sus ojos, antes de saborearla completamente.

Lamió, saboreó y degustó la miel que cubría su calidez. Amó el sabor que llegó a sus papilas cuando bebió el contenido viscoso de su núcleo.

Hizo camino con su lengua por sus pliegues, hasta que llegó a su montículo de nervios. Lo succionó con intensidad y devoción, mordiendo a cada tanto el sensible botón carnoso. Su flexible lengua lo hizo sentirse orgulloso cuando la rubia comenzó a tener espasmos involuntarios, por lo cual sonrió. Y sin esperar más, introdujo profundamente su lengua, probando su dulce interior una vez más.

Ino levantó sus caderas, apoyando sus piernas sobre la espalda del Nara al momento que arqueaba su espalda por el tacto lingual que estaba recibiendo. No podía controlar los gemidos y espasmos que tenía en ese momento. Fue imposible y más aún cuando la juguetona lengua del moreno se movía deliciosamente dentro de ella.

-Shika… - Apretó las sábanas con sus manos fuertemente cuando miles de sensaciones erupcionaron por su piel, haciéndola temblar y gritar de placer.

Cuando creyó que ya no podía aguantar más, el Nara se posó por sobre su cuerpo y la besó. Ella sin contener más las ganas y el deseo de sentirlo dentro, bajó la prenda inferior que lo cubría y con firmeza agarró su membrecía erguida conduciéndola al interior de sus muslos, hasta su intimidad palpitante. Sin dejar por un momento de besarlo en una batalla de lenguas demandantes.

Sin cuidado y con el deseo desbordado la penetró. La sensación de estar dentro de ella lo impulsó a que frenéticamente la invadiera. Separó más las piernas de ella alrededor de sus caderas para profundizarse en su interior.

Nunca había olvidado lo que se sentía estar con ella, todo lo que le provocaba la rubia era hacerlo perder el juicio, pero de manera que agradecía. Ella era la única mujer que había amado, y que amaba inmensamente, por lo que fusionarse con la rubia elevaba su deseo carnal de poseerla. Era como si Ino se sumergiera en su cuerpo, haciéndolo vagar por cada parte de su piel transportándose a otro mundo en donde sólo existía ella.

La embistió con más augurio, mientras que ella se inclinaba y aferraba fuertemente contra él. Sentía los pechos de ella friccionarse con su torso, gozando del roce de los pezones endurecidos. Le era imposible obviar las respiraciones agitadas por debajo de su cuello, excitándolo de una manera que no creía posible.

Invadió su boca con desespero, moviéndose cada vez más rápido dentro de ella, cada vez más coordinado. Ella gimió en su boca, cosa que lo alentó a embestirla de manera salvaje, con más fuerza, energía y velocidad.

Ino cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando las embestidas se hacían cada vez más profundas y placenteras. Clavó sus uñas sobre los brazos del moreno, sin poder contenerse más con el cuerpo caliente e intenso sobre ella.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y miró directamente el rostro de su novio, y en un momento de poca lucidez, la imagen de cierto pelinegro atractivo pasó por su mente. Pestañó un par de veces, cuando el rostro de Itachi Uchiha se impregnó en el del moreno, hasta que la imagen se esfumó.

No supo cómo, pero se dejó llevar por el deseo de ese instante, por lo que con una fuerza que desconocía, tiró al Nara hacia abajo e invirtieron posiciones, ahora ella arriba de él, comenzó a mecerse lentamente.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero la imagen de Itachi perturbó su mente. Abrió los ojos para hacer contacto visual con el cabeza de piña, pero no lo logró. La imagen del Uchiha se plasmó en él.

-_Maldito Uchiha..._ - Se balanceó sensualmente mirando la ilusión bajo ella. -_Mierda... me haces... _- ¡Oh Dios! - Murmuró mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior.

Realmente no sabía por qué él se le venía a la mente. Se supone que en un momento como ese, en el que estaba, no debería pensar en otro, pero se le hacía imposible revertir la situación. Por más que cerraba sus ojos y trataba de pensar en el moreno no pudo. Simplemente la imagen seguía ahí, debajo de ella.

Fue irremediablemente imposible no quitárselo de la cabeza, por lo que siguió moviéndose sobre el moreno, ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para perderse en ese paraíso oscuro.

Ahora ya no había nada que hacer, ella estaba más que consciente que su deseo carnal y origen de sus necesidades fueron por él, y aunque tratara de negarlo sabía que era cierto.

Se meció más rápido y con más dominio, alentando a sus caderas cada vez más, todo gracias a su deseo subrepticio por el pelinegro.

Jadeó más seguido, apoyando sus manos en el pecho sudoroso del moreno.

Shikamaru perdido en su lascivia, comenzó a tocar con frenesí los pechos de la rubia, estimulando a su novia que se balanceara más sobre su cuerpo y así lo hizo.

La miró directo a sus azulinos, notando un destello que jamás había visto, pero le gustó, lo disfrutó gratamente. Era una mirada de placer oculto dirigida hacia él, lo que aumentó su temperatura, ahora su cuerpo se sentía al borde del abismo.

Apoyó su frente con la de él sin dejar de mirarlo. Veía aún al azabache bajo ella, recorriendo su espalda con suavidad, quemándola con cada tacto. Sin perder el contacto visual con él, lo besó, pero como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Fue un beso de deseo en bruto, de hambre insaciable, de sentimientos abnegados, no sólo de placer y de amor superficial, había algo diferente, algo indescriptible.

Se separó de él en busca de aire y lo abrazó fuertemente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Siguió meciéndose dentro de él, más rítmico, más coordinado, más rápido y fuerte. Recordando cada facción, cada parte del rostro del Uchiha. ¿Por qué? Porque eso era lo que la animaba y excitaba liberando toda la lujuria, pasión y deseos más primitivos.

Las embestidas más frecuentes y placenteras inundaban cada vez más su cuerpo extasiado. Una ola de placer se apoderó de su cuerpo a punto de sucumbir.

Una arremetida más poderosa hizo que millones de sensaciones brotaran por sus poros, desencadenando una cantidad asombrosa de efectos sobre sus cuerpos jamás experimentados, una sensación completamente nueva, como si hubieran desarrollado una nueva evolución en sus organismos, fue como si hubiera sentido el clímax multiplicado por mil.

Ino juró que cuando el éxtasis se arrancó de su piel ella se quemaría del deseo derramado. Fue una sensación jamás vivida, simple y honestamente el mejor sexo de toda su vida. Ni siquiera había gritado, sólo un gemido en dueto con el suspiró ronco de él que se ahogó en un beso profundo, derrumbándose sobre él con la llegada del orgasmo fue todo lo que recibió.

Demoró en abrir sus ojos temiendo encontrarse con el pelinegro, y es que aún no reaccionaba por lo recién acontecido. Suspiró agitada bloqueando la imagen del Uchiha y miró al Nara que parecía más cansino que ella.

Él sonrió. –Ino… eso fue… increíble… no, mucho mejor que eso…fue... ¡Cielos!

-Concuerdo... contigo...

Ella lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Temía decirle, y se sintió culpable al mirarlo a los ojos, por una sola razón.

Ella había actuado de manera irracional, inconsciente e ilimitada, al recordar a Itachi Uchiha, él había sido el que le había provocado todo ese fuego en la sangre. Él a través de una simple ilusión oculta de ella, le había provocado el mayor placer que jamás tuvo, por su misma reacción.

Shikamaru la abrazó y besó su frente.

–No sabes cuanto amo... – Dijo conteniendo la respiración, para no sonar entrecortado.

Ella amplió los ojos, conocía sus sentimientos, pero no se esperaba esas palabras. Sabía que él la había amado años atrás, mas en ese instante se sorprendió. Desconocía completamente la magnitud con que él la amaba, de tal manera que se lo confesara.

De hecho, no muchas veces en su relación anterior se lo había dicho, y ahora de un de repente se lo declaraba sin rodeos... Entonces, él la amaba de verdad. ¿Cierto?

-Te amo – Le repitió mientras recorría el cabello rubio con sus dedos.

-_Me ama..._ - Suspiró -Yo también – Respondió sonriéndole.

Ella depositó un tierno beso en sus labios y se quedó en silencio. Si bien ella lo quería enormemente y sí lo amaba, no estaba enamorada, son dos conceptos para ella completamente diferente. Ella podía amar a muchas personas, pero enamorarse de alguien era otra cosa. La última vez que estuvo enamorada había sido precisamente de él, pero tantas cosas habían sucedido que no lograba aclarar sus sentimientos.

Quizás estaba enamorada, quizás no... Lo único que la hacía dudar era lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. -_Te amo Shika, pero yo... Creo que... No lo sé_.

Ino lentamente se acomodó a su lado. El Nara la envolvió a través de su brazo por la cintura, y ella descansó su cabeza en el pecho. Acariciando de vez en cuando los músculos bajo ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el moreno se durmió profundamente, absorto de la realidad, sentimientos y pensar de la rubia.

Ella por su parte no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos recordaba al azabache. Trataba de evitarlo, pero realmente no podía, el Uchiha definitivamente la había hecho perder el sueño. Con sólo pensar en él un mar de confusión le apretaba la garganta, bloqueando su realidad y desconcertando su consciencia.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Estaba caminando felizmente hacia el jardín, para poder ir a jugar con su hermano menor, cuando sintió un cuerpo aferrarlo al suyo por la espalda.

Sintió miedo y lágrimas comenzaron a evacuar sus ojos oscuros, ya sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

-¡Suéltame! – Gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre de aquel sujeto.

-¡Cállate, no me hagas perder la paciencia! – Amenazó una voz masculina cerca de su oído.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y el temor se apoderó de su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar.

Una mano tapó su boca sin cuidado. Ese hombre lo levantó con facilidad y se lo llevó en brazos a una habitación oscura.

-Si gritas lo lamentarás – Amenazó una vez más aquel sujeto, antes de soltarlo bruscamente, provocando que el niño cayera sin cuidado.

-No lo hagas… - Susurró quedando de rodillas, abrazando con sus manos su propio cuerpo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

El sujeto sonrió con malicia y saboreó sus labios al ver al pequeño tan vulnerable.

-¿Que no haga qué? – Preguntó imitando su voz.

El niño no respondió.

Se alejó del pequeño y se dirigió a la puerta, con un sólo objetivo. Bloquear la cerradura. Una vez finalizada su tarea, caminó hacia el pequeño tembloroso y se agachó frente a él.

-Ahora Itachi… - Lo miró con lascivia. -¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que yo sea feliz, cierto?

El pequeño asintió bajando su mirada.

El hombre mayor sonrió y acarició el rostro tierno de Itachi. –Buen niño...

Se levantó y se sentó en una cama que estaba a espaldas de pequeño. –Itachi ven acá – Ordenó.

El niño se levantó lentamente, volteó y caminó hacía él, quedando entre las piernas del mayor que estaban separadas.

-Tócame

Él no hizo nada, sólo tembló más que antes. Él no quería hacerlo... no quería...

– ¡Dije que me tocaras! – Gritó ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Itachi lloró y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Un sentimiento de rabia y temor lo invadieron, mucho más que otras veces…, su tío parecía furioso, jamás lo había visto así, por lo que le fue imposible no retener las lágrimas.

Hizo lo que le pidió.

-Eso… así – Murmuró Madara, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Disfrutando del roce de las pequeñas manos de su sobrino. -Así me gusta... ah...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando abrió el botón de su pantalón y bajó el cierre del mismo, dejando a la vista del pequeño su virilidad rígida.

-Mira Itachi, estás haciendo feliz a tu tío favorito – Le dijo mientras apuntaba su membrecía, con mirada pervertida y lujuriosa.

Incapaz de contener la ira que recorría por su sangre, lanzó un puñetazo al rostro del mayor. Descargó su frustración y miedo, lanzándole más puñetazos en el abdomen, no dejándole tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Estúpido niño! –. Le pegó una patada al niño en el vientre, dejándolo de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsolado.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo tiró sobre el colchón.

-¡No tío... por favor no! - Imploró horrorizado.

-¡Nada de por favor no! Ahora vas a pagar lo que me has hecho – Y antes de que Itachi pudiera replicar, Madara se abalanzó sobre él y lo inmovilizó con su cuerpo. –Te arrepentirás siempre por esto estúpido niño mal criado.

..........

Se sentó rápido sobre su cama, palpando el colchón con sus manos despejando las horribles imágenes de su cabeza. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y lágrimas visibles en sus ojos.

No tardó en percatarse que todo se trataba de un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de regularizar su respiración. Sentía su frecuencia cardiaca latir rápidamente, todo por culpa de ese sueño.

Secó sus ojos con la palma de su mano y suspiró algo más tranquilo.

Aún no creía que luego de tantos años, el recuerdo de su tío abusando de él lo atormentaran por las noches.

No era situación fácil de olvidar, era algo muy delicado, que implicaba para él un dolor y trauma inmenso. El fantasma de él lo seguía, no dejándolo vivir en paz.

Maldijo a si mismo con impotencia, al no poder a lo largo de los años olvidar aquel acontecimiento. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero se creía con la fortaleza necesaria para poder hacerlo.

Apretó sus dientes y golpeó el colchón con su puño, tratando de descargar toda su angustia, dolor y frustración a través de ese golpe, sabía que era inútil, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Su tío, Uchiha Madara, abusó de él durante toda su infancia, marcándolo profundamente. Nunca pudo denunciar lo que le pasaba, ya que las amenazas eran cada vez más constantes si el llegaba hablar, por lo que jamás pudo confesar lo que le pasaba.

Ese era el gran secreto doloroso y causal de su sufrimiento, ese era su pesar que lo descontrolaba. No era para menos, quizás sus mismas reacciones se debían a la tortura que había experimentado. Y probablemente si nada de eso hubiera pasado, él no sería ese tipo de persona, sería alguien mejor y dispuesto a entregar y abrir su corazón, sin temores.

No pudo evitar llorar cuando recordó que él casi había abusado de la rubia. Sí él hubiera llegado a hacerle algo más, jamás se lo habría perdonado. Él no podría tolerar causarle sufrimiento a ella de esa manera, porque él ya lo había vivido y no quería hacerla pasar por lo mismo, ni a ella ni a nadie. Probablemente si él hubiera estado más lucido, no la habría atacado con sus instintos carnales.

-Perdóname – Rogó llorando.

Justo cuando iba a repetir su perdón, algo hizo clic en su cabeza. La rubia, Ino…, ella si lo había perdonado, ella fue capaz de olvidar el rencor y daño que él le había provocado.

Suspiró algo más tranquilo cuando recordó que había pasado la tarde con la ojiazul, ella consolando su dolor, dejando de lado el suyo propio, todo por no verlo sufrir. Y la conversación que había tenido con ella lo había reconfortado.

Por primera vez en su trágica vida, se había sentido valorado.

-_… no soy egoísta… ¿Te duele?... Siempre… _

En ese momento Itachi Uchiha se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación, del verdadero trasfondo. Ella había actuado sin rencor, sin egoísmo por él, sin absolutamente nada a cambio, ella lo hizo por no verlo mal, porque ella poseía un gran corazón noble. Ella se había preocupado por él y se lo demostró en cada abrazo que le brindó, en cada caricia… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil de creer entonces?... –Suspiró – y recordó los ojos azulinos de la rubia, hermosos y brillantes.

-Ella es diferente… - Susurró apoyando su cabeza con el respaldo de la cama. –Gracias Ino.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.  
**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ojala les guste el lemon. xDDD


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon x 2

Dedicado a: axter. ^^

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo X

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Sin duda su vida había dado un vuelco, un vuelco de tanta confusión que aún no se explicaba porque sentía la necesidad de verlo todos los días y acompañarlo en su momento de soledad.

Le gustaba, sí, porque de una manera peculiar los momentos que compartían eran tan relajantes y pacíficos que la hacían sentirse bien consigo misma.

Era increíble como hace menos de dos meses odiaba a Itachi Uchiha, pero en la actualidad no. De hecho le encantaba pasar tiempo con él.

No sabía la razón, mas se sentía a gusto al hablar con él, al confesar sus secretos (aunque sólo algunos) acerca de su vida y viceversa.

Hace casi un mes que se veían aproximadamente dos horas diarias, en donde charlaban y reían amenamente. No sabía por qué, pero al estar con él sentía una protección tan cálida que le daba trabajo tener que despedirse del azabache después de terminado el tiempo.

La verdad era que Itachi la había sorprendido. Él era un hombre completamente diferente a lo que demostraba su apariencia arrogante. Y la sorpresa de descubrir su yo interno, era agradable, sobre todo porque él confiaba en ella como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Y no era sólo eso, sino que también adoraba sentirlo cerca de ella. Era como una atracción tan genuina que le costaba trabajo creer que era así. La tensión entre ambos, no sólo física, sino que también con una conexión emocional, que incluso la frustraba. De tal manera, que descargaba esa frustración a través de sexo.

Las últimas semanas se había comportado casi como una ninfómana al descargar su apetito sexual por otro, en Shikamaru.

Sabía que su novio debía sospechar algo, pues ella, prácticamente ni hablaba con él, sólo lo veía algunas noches, cuando tenía libre y sólo para tener sexo con él.

Le agradaba, de hecho amaba tener relaciones con él, pero de alguna manera se sentía culpable de descargar con él lo que sentía por otro. Era extraño, sí que lo era, mas era tan confuso que no sabía cómo remediar la situación.

Por una parte quería pasar tiempo con Itachi, quería estar con él y ser más que "amiga confidente" de él. Quizás por saciar la necesidad de estar con el médico o quizás sólo porque la protección que él le emanaba la llenaba de tal manera que quería estar más que unas horas por día.

Pero por otro lado, Shikamaru era tan atento con ella, tan preocupado y tan bueno, que no quería perderlo. Además que él la amaba tanto, que llegaba a sentir que dolía. Era tanto lo que la amaba que sentía que él haría cualquier cosa por ella y eso no tenía precio.

Y ahí estaba la diferencia, un hombre le entregaba protección y el otro amor incondicional.

Era difícil aceptar y aclarar qué era lo que verdaderamente sentía por ambos. Amaba a Shikamaru, pero no se sentía enamorada, y con Itachi sentía una atracción tan impecable, que casi la tenía al borde del enamoramiento y ella sabía que era mutuo.

Se había dado cuenta de aquello cuando él miraba directamente a sus ojos azulinos y acariciaba su rostro.

Si bien es cierto, aún no había compartido un beso, bueno hablando de un beso "mutuo", sentía que él quería hacerlo, pues más de una vez se quedaban hipnotizados mirando el uno al otro, sin capaz de reaccionar. Probablemente atribuido a que ella estaba en una relación y él era consciente de eso.

Después de todo, ambos sabían la situación en que estaban.

Suspiró y acarició el cabello del azabache que estaba descansando la cabeza en su regazo.

¿Cuántas veces hacía lo mismo? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Era cosa casi diaria que ambos, se vieran y hablaran de trivialidades y luego de infidencias.

Se veían alrededor de 4 días a la semana. Él la iba a buscar y se iban a un gran jardín a la casa de los padres fallecidos del Uchiha.

Ahí, en ese jardín florido conversaban y disfrutaban de la presencia del otro. Era un momento único.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los cabellos de él, observó su rostro inexpresivo. Estaba con ambos ojos cerrados, e incluso parecía dormir. Se veía en paz.

Observó cada línea de expresión, cada facción… Itachi Uchiha era increíblemente guapo. Su rostro era tan masculino que provocaba besarlo por todos lados, sin contar sus labios que realmente quería besar con locura.

Palpó su rostro con suavidad y pasó sus dedos bajo las líneas de expresión bajo sus ojos. Bastante marcadas, pero que daban la apariencia de macho recio, que cualquier mujer sueña y desea con desesperación.

Luego acarició sus mejillas con delicadeza, hasta llegar a su cuello firme.

-Me da cosquillas – Dijo él, aún con los ojos cerrados, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… - Susurró suavemente.

Silencio.

-Has estado poco comunicativo hoy día… - Habló luego de una pausa, sin dejar de acariciar el cuello del pelinegro.

-No. Tú has estado pensativa, es por eso que no he querido interrumpir tu momento de reflexión.

Ino rió dulcemente y clavó sus zafiros en los ojos ónix que acababan de abrirse.

-He tenido mucho que pensar…

-¿Sobre qué?

-Mi vida… Hay sentimientos que quiero y necesito aclarar.

Itachi asintió en silencio y continuó mirándola. Sabía a qué se refería ella. No era estúpido, era bastante consciente acerca de los sentimientos encontrados que sentía por él.

Se hacía responsable de la situación actual de la rubia, pues él de alguna manera había inducido aquello. Y por alguna razón sentía su corazón saltar de emoción. Pues si estaba algo confundida, era porque de alguna manera ella sentía algo por él.

Él era muy receptivo y bastaba con mirarla a los ojos para descifrar lo él le provocaba.

-¿Sola? – No sabía por qué le preguntó eso.

Quizás se debía a que él quería ser parte de aclarar su confusión.

-No lo sé…

Él sonrió y se inclinó levemente, para quedar sentado a un lado de ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ino sintió su cuerpo vibrar, y era porque percibía lo que él planeaba hacer. Lo sabía, mas no hubo rechazo, porque quería y debía descubrir lo que en verdad él le hacía sentir.

Fue un momento maravilloso cuando él acercó su rostro, quedando a sólo unos centímetros del suyo.

Podía sentir su aliento dulce casi en contacto con sus labios. Ahora eran sólo unos milímetros de distancia.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Ya nada podía hacer. Su raciocinio, su autocontrol, estaba desbordado. Ni siquiera su consciencia y corazón perteneciente al Nara impidieron que sus labios hicieran contacto.

Su mente estaba nublada, y sólo podía reaccionar frente a los deliciosos y suaves labios del pelinegro. Él contacto fue único, embriagante y casi sofocante.

El roce increíble que provocaba la fricción entre ellos, era tan suave, tan delicado y frágil, que la obligaron a explorar completamente su boca.

Su lengua acariciando la suya la estimulaba a no querer separarse de él. Era un momento mágico, posesivo e insoportable. Tan insoportable que incluso no podía dejar de hacerlo. Porque a pesar de ser insoportable, la sensación de embriaguez que viajaba en toda su sangre era tan intensa, tan adictiva que no quería romper el vínculo, a pesar de que ya le faltaba el aire.

No quería, aún le faltaba explorar su calidez.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron, lentamente.

Ella lo miró, levemente ruborizada y juraba que ya no había vuelta atrás. Quedó atrapada en él, en querer saciar más su sed de él.

Itachi levantó el mentón de la rubia y volvió a juntar sus labios. Esta vez, en un contacto delicado y breve.

Para él aquella exploración había sido tan deleitable, que quería seguir haciéndolo. Sin importar qué, debía hacerlo. Ya no podía controlarse, ya no podía dejar que ella se alejara.

Ino Yamanaka tenía que formar parte de él. En ese momento y siempre. Ella desde ese momento en adelante, se había convertido en su salvación, en la única que quería para él, en la única mujer que logró derretirlo con sólo una mirada.

Ella debía ser sólo de él. Sus besos ya se habían clavado en su pecho, no había vuelta atrás.

-Ven conmigo… - Susurró en sus labios. Ella asintió en silencio, dejándose llevar por él.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Ino, Ino, Ino… No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

No había minuto ni segundo en que su mente no deseara estar junto a la rubia.

Ella se había vuelto tan necesaria para él, que ya casi ni podía pensar con claridad.

¡Dios! La amaba tanto… era tan fuerte lo que sentía que le daba trabajo asimilar que pudieran sentir algo tan inmenso por alguien.

La amaba de tal manera que ya le era imposible aceptar su secreto.

Últimamente ella actuaba tan extraño, pero tan increíblemente frágil que sólo podía hacerla sentir bien. Ella lo visitaba casi a diario, después de que él llegaba a su hogar. Ino lo buscaba de manera exasperante, con tanta necesidad y urgencia, que le era imposible decirle que no.

Las últimas tres semanas se habían convertido en una maratón de sexo desenfrenado. Tan ardiente, que podía jurar que su actuar desesperado se debía porque algo la estaba afectando.

A lo único que lo asociaba, era a que ella tenía problemas o estaba confundida por algo. Y probablemente se trataba de algo relacionado con su "trabajo nocturno".

No era que le molestara, bueno si, no le agradaba en absoluto que ella bailara para un centenar de hombres necesitados. No le gustaba, porque no quería que ella fuera objeto de deseo para otros. Quería que fuera sólo para él, por él.

Sabía que no era quién para decirle acerca de lo que debía o no hacer. Además que ella aún no le confesaba a qué se dedicaba. Quizás necesitaba más confianza o más tiempo, sin embargo ya había pasado el tiempo necesario, además que él le daba a entender siempre que podía contar con su ayuda.

Pero ya… ya no sabía que hacer. Quería que ella fuera capaz de confidenciarle todo, pero… si lo hacía ¿qué haría él?

No podía decirle que dejara de trabajar porque para él era problemático y demasiado molesto aceptar que fuera deseada por otros por su rutina de exhibición.

Era algo que podía tolerar, mas ya no podía. Por alguna razón el actuar extraño de ella lo hacían querer explotar y decirle acerca del secreto que sabía, pero ¿y si todo salía mal? ¿Y si ella no quiere dejar de hacerlo?

Él la conoce muy bien, Ino es terca y siempre hace lo que quiere. Ella jamás aceptaría que él le reprochara lo que ella creía que estaba bien, porque probablemente desde su perspectiva no estaba mal.

Sin embargo, ellos son novios.

¿Dónde estaba la confianza entonces? ¿Dónde estaba el respeto?...

Más importante aún… ¿Su opinión?

Al final todo se debía a lo que ella le ocultaba. Porque su actuar extraño se debía a las omisiones de sus acciones.

Y lo único de lo que él sabía que ella omitía era acerca de su trabajo. Nada más. Quizás podría estar equivocado o algo, mas debía hacer algo al respecto.

Si algo la estaba perturbando, él quería averiguarlo para ayudarla. Porque él siempre estaría para ella, siempre. Y daría todo, absolutamente todo, incluso su vida, con contar que Ino fuera feliz.

Mas la aceptación de su "trabajo" lo hacían dudar. Él ya no quiere verla ahí, él ya no quiere que ella se muestre frente a otros, y no por celos, sino porque ella se debe respeto y dignidad.

Era completamente absurdo y gracioso desde cierta perspectiva... Porque para lo que él no era adecuado, para ella si lo era. Y lo que ella creía bien, para él no.

Entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que ella sea feliz o impedirle su felicidad por su propio bienestar?

-Problemático… - Murmuró abriendo sus ojos y fijando su mirada al techo.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Iba a enloquecer y lo daba por hecho.

Cada caricia, cada lamida lujuriosa que propiciaba lo estaban haciendo perder el juicio.

Su piel tersa, sus labios cremosos eran asfixiantes. De tal manera que le era imposible no dejar de besarla por cada espacio de piel disponible ante él.

Los gemidos que llegaban a sus oídos lo obligaban a deleitarse en su cuerpo.

Mordisqueó suavemente su cuello y descendió lentamente por su busto aún aprisionado por su ropa interior púrpura.

Desabrochó su prenda superior y dejó en libertad sus pechos.

¡Dios! Ella era tan bella, tan cálida…

Llevó a su boca el botón rosa de la rubia, y lo succionó suavemente. Mas pronto los jadeos placenteros que escuchaba lo hicieron querer devorarse el pezón erecto. Lo mordisqueó al momento que con su otra mano acariciaba ferviente el otro pecho al descubierto, apretándolo sin control.

Ino puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza del pelinegro para que degustara más de ella.

Las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran tan burbujeantes, que los gemidos que arrancaban de su boca ya casi no los podía silenciar.

Arqueó su espalda cuando él agarró con sus dientes su pezón y lo tironeó ágilmente.

Pronto él comenzó a descender hacia su vientre, tan lento que casi la hicieron querer tomar el control.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron más dificultosas cuando el Uchiha le arrebató su prenda inferior.

Y sin razón, sin juicio, se dejó explorar por la lengua caliente de él…

Separó las piernas de la rubia y se hundió en su cavidad húmeda.

Lamió y besó su feminidad, degustando cada jugo que brotaba de su interior. El sabor era tan placentero que quiso beber más de él.

Exploró con su lengua cada pliegue, cada zona oculta de la rubia, hasta hacerse camino hasta su punto más sensible… Succionó el botón de carne, provocando que ella gimiera más alto, más fuerte.

Introdujo su lengua en su cavidad, y profundizó más cuando ella levantó sus piernas, y las apoyó en sus hombros.

En su totalidad ella era deliciosa, más de lo que ninguna otra mujer con la que haya estado.

Bebió toda la miel que ella derramó cuando su lengua se adentró más en su interior. La pujó más y continuó con más frecuencia cuando ella comenzó a tener espasmos involuntarios. Y cada jadeo fue necesario para poder y querer descubrir más de su interior.

Volvió a succionar el botón sensible de ella, y esta vez, introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, moviéndolos de tal manera que los gritos hicieron eco en la habitación. Como si fuera poco, introdujo otro dígito más, sin dejar de succionar su montículo de fibras nerviosas, más profundo, más violento, más fuerte y rítmico, provocando una vez más que ella soltara un grito gutural.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ahhhhh!

No podía creerlo, era increíble la majestuosidad que él le hacía sentir. La ola de calor y éxtasis se apoderó de su cuerpo como nunca antes, llegando al orgasmo dos veces seguidas y casi se sintió morir por el placer que él le provocaba, era ensordecedor.

-_¡Maldita sea! Itachi Uchiha… _- Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando el se posó en ella, y comenzó una vez más a acariciar su feminidad con sus dedos, mientras besaba su cuello.

La tocaba de una manera única, increíble…

Arqueó su espalda y en ese momento él aprovechó de besar los pechos de ella. Primero al pecho derecho, en donde lo saboreó completamente y luego en el otro, provocando el mismo efecto. Que ella gimiera descontrolada.

Aún pujando sus dedos en el interior de Ino, sintió que ya no aguantaba más. Ya no, necesitaba sentirla parte de él…

Dejó de palparla, y se recostó sobre ella, apoyándose con un brazo, mientras que con el otro bajaba sus bóxers para quedar expuesto al igual que ella.

Besó sus labios y le fue imposible no dejar escapar un suspiro cuando ella comenzó a friccionarse en contra de su virilidad rígida.

Tomó con su mano derecha su miembro eréctil, y lo condujo a la cavidad de ella, pero antes de sumergirse en su interior, comenzó a frotar su membrecía en el botón carnoso de la rubia.

El sólo roce lo hicieron sentirse en las nubes y eso que aún no se metía en ella. Lo frotó más veces, aguantándose las ganas de penetrarla y hacerla suya.

Ino lo besó desesperada y lo abrazó rodeando con sus brazos la ancha espalda del médico. Palpó cada músculo firme, cada delineada fibra que formaba su anatomía atractiva.

Mordió el labio de él, en frustración, dándole a entender que si no la hacía suya en ese instante ella no podría más…

Estaba volviéndose loca con los roces.

Itachi sonrió malicioso, y juntó la punta de su nariz, con la de ella. En ese momento, mientras ambos se miraban directamente, él la penetró.

¡Dios! La sensación era increíble…

Ella cerró sus ojos cuando él comenzó a moverse en su interior. Sin duda, Uchiha era bastante generoso… Separó más sus piernas, para permitir más acceso.

Acompañó los movimientos de él, en un vaivén de caderas tan rítmico y ágil, que su cuerpo se empapó en sudor.

Por otro lado el pelinegro, apoyó sus codos a ambos lados de los hombros de la rubia, y se arremetió con más fuerza y velocidad. No pasó mucho cuando incrementó las embestidas haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera casi dolorosamente.

-¡Oh mierda! – Susurró ella, abriendo sus ojos y fijando sus azules en el pelinegro que estaba concentrado arremetiéndose en su contra.

Él agregó más placer, piñizcando uno de sus pezones excitados, logrando que arqueara su espalda. Y sin conforme a aquello, dejó de hacerlo bajando su mano hasta la feminidad de ella, comenzando a digitar su punto más sensible para aumentar con creces el placer.

En ningún momento dejó de embestirla y tampoco de acariciar aquel montículo carnoso.

-¡ah, ah, ah, ah!

Lo estaba logrando, ella estaba perdiendo la razón junto con él.

Continuó profundizándose en su interior, sintiendo a cada segundo los músculos internos de la rubia contraerse en su miembro. Era delicioso…

-¡Maldición Ino!... Eres fantástica… - Murmuró en los labios de ella, cuando sintió la ola de calor acercarse para poder sucumbir.

Ino mordió el labio inferior del azabache y se aferró fuertemente a él, enterrando las uñas en su espalda cuando ya casi llegaba a su cúspide.

El Uchiha, dejó de acariciar su punto sensible para poder abrazarla. Juntó una vez más la punta de su nariz con la de ella y la miró.

La siguió embistiendo, cada vez más fuerte y rápido, desenfrenado completamente, sintiendo la llegada del clímax.

-Preciosa… - Susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella sonrió y se perdió en sus labios, al momento en que se desbordaba el placer por sus poros.

Ahogaron juntos un gemido en sus bocas, acompañado de otro, y otro más…

Más arremetidas placenteras y más quejidos ahogados, recibió el orgasmo al momento en que brotó de sus cuerpos.

Y la embistió una última vez, descargando toda su miel en ella.

La besó apasionadamente, y cuando dejó de hacerlo ambos hicieron contacto visual.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo observándose, sin decirse nada, sólo disfrutando del momento en que acababan de ser uno solo.

Él sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

Besó tiernamente su mejilla, e hizo camino con sus labios, hasta el oído de la rubia en dónde susurró: -Eres la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que existe…

Ino lo abrazó más apretado y cerró sus ojos.

-Muy hermosa… - Volvió a repetir.

Besó nuevamente la mejilla de la rubia, luego sus labios y su cuello.

-Quiero que seas mía una vez más…

Ella rió y susurró con voz sensual en el oído del pelinegro: -¿Qué esperas?

Itachi sonrió malicioso y comenzó una vez más, los preliminares.

..........

Despertó gracias a su reloj biológico…

Bostezó con pereza.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió una fuerte mano en contacto con su pecho desnudo.

-_¡Oh, Mierda! ¡Mierda! _

Volteó ligeramente su cabeza y a su espalda, abrazándola, estaba Itachi Uchiha durmiendo profundamente a su lado.

-_Metí la pata…_ - Se dijo a sí misma, mientras volvía su vista hacia otro lado.

Suspiró y trató de calmarse… Ella actuó por decisión propia. Nadie la obligó a nada, ella sólo se dejó llevar…

Pronto, en su memoria se dibujó la figura de su novio.

-_Shikamaru…_

Si alguna vez creyó que estando con el Uchiha iba a poder aclarar sus sentimientos, estaba equivocada, ahora estaba más confundida que nunca.

-Ino… - Susurró Itachi a su espalda.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Necesitaba con urgencia poder aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos…

-Ino… - Volvió a susurrar, acercándose más hacia el cuerpo de la rubia.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y con más rapidez cuando él comenzó a apretar su pezón con sus dedos índice y medio.

Eso fue suficiente para que la imagen del Nara se esfumara…

-_Oh, no…_ - Cerró sus ojos. Un jadeó involuntario y satisfactorio escapó de sus labios cuando las caricias se hicieron más ardientes. –Mmmm…

La mano de él bajó hasta su vientre, luego a sus torneadas piernas y después al interior de sus muslos.

Uno de los dedos de él se hizo camino hasta la feminidad de ella, comenzando a palparla…

Ino separó sus piernas, accediéndole autorización. No podía negarse, no al tacto de él…

-Itachi… - Susurró una vez que el pelinegro con su otra mano llegó a su pecho y comenzó a masajearlo.

No le quedó más opción que friccionarse en contra de él cuando sintió el miembro endurecido haciendo contacto con sus glúteos.

El Uchiha, aún somnoliento, pero consciente de sus actos, besó el cuello de la rubia, otorgando uno que otro suave mordisco.

Ella sin dejar de moverse contra él, ni siquiera notó cuando estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama. El azabache, la había dejado así, mientras se arrodillaba tras de ella y separaba sus piernas.

Ino volteó a mirarlo y una sonrisa lujuriosa adornó su rostro. Se apoyó sobre sus codos, se puso de rodillas al momento que levantaba su trasero.

Él se acomodó tras de ella, y puso ambas manos sobre las caderas de la rubia, y sin aguante dirigió su membrecía hacía la calidez húmeda de ella.

-¡Uhmmm! – Se quejó seductoramente, mientras él introducía su rigidez en su cavidad.

Si había una posicisión que le encantaba, esa era la denominada "perrito".

Se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas, incluso sus nudillos llegaron a quedar blancos por la fuerza cuando lentamente sintió embestirla.

Cuando comenzaron los movimientos juró que estallaría de éxtasis. Sentirlo dentro de ella era tan placentero que su mente vagaba sólo en la sensación burbujeante que provocaba tal unión, era tan grande el sentir que la hacía perder la cordura, e incluso olvidar al Nara.

La embistió con tanta fuerza, que estaba seguro que dejaría moretones en sus caderas gracias a su locura descontrolada. Pero no lo podía manejar, no podía porque estaba cegado en ella. Completamente embriagado por su cuerpo.

-Ino… -. Murmuró ronco mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba dominar por el descontrol de su cuerpo.

Ella siempre lo hizo perder el control, desde la primera vez, y no era idiota como para no saber que en ese momento perdería la cabeza…

-¡OH, DIOS! – Gritó la rubia, cuando se sintió casi colapsando por tanto éxtasis que corría por sus venas.

Itachi, apretó más sus caderas, obligándola a seguir su ritmo, cosa que no fue reto para ella, que pronto se adaptó a tal frecuencia. Continuó embistiéndola y juraba cada vez que profundizaba en su interior, que ella sería sólo de él.

Se arremetió más, y con un brazo rodeó la cadera de la rubia, con fuerza, para seguir con los movimientos imparables, mientras que con su otra mano tironeaba y acariciaba el pezón de Ino.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, oh si que lo estaba, y ya casi ni aguantaba la presión en su miembro. En cualquier momento culminaría, pero antes de que sucediese eso, debía hacer que ella gritara de placer. Placer que él sería el único hombre que le daría.

-¡AHhhhh! – Gritó Ino, aún moviéndose al mismo ritmo que él.

Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba mojada por la sudoración excesiva que era inducida por el acto. Lo creía imposible, sentir tanto placer…, sentirse tan ardiente que pronto acabaría con quemar su piel, además de volverse loca. Era desesperante, pero riquísimo.

Ya no podía más, ya no había control, no había razón, no había pensamiento, ni nada.

Sólo era consciente de la atmosfera lujuriosa, espesa y sofocante que emanaba de ambos cuerpos quemantes, que estaban fuera de control.

Su cuerpo se sintió tenso, una vez que el calor aprisionado en su piel amenazaba a erupcionar. Su piel se erizó, su mente de nubló, su cuerpo se dejó llevar, y ni siquiera fue consciente cuando gritó estridentemente el nombre del azabache. Y tampoco, cuando un grito con su nombre se desparramó en la habitación.

Una última embestida, y su cuerpo cayó como una muñeca de trapo sobre el colchón… No tenía fuerzas, sus energías se habían desvanecido por completo.

Sonrió cuando sintió una lluvia de besos sobre su espalda, acompañadas de suaves caricias.

-¿E-Estás… Estás bien?

Le preguntó él entrecortado, obviamente por la dificultad respiratoria.

-S-Sí… - No quería sonar agotada, mas le fue difícil no hacerlo. -¿Tú?

-Mejor que nunca.

Ella sonrió y, a duras penas, se volteó para quedar de frente al Uchiha.

Él acarició su rostro y besó sus labios con delicadeza.

-¿Quieres algo para comer? –. Preguntó mientras acariciaba el muslo desnudo de la rubia.

-Claro.

El sonrió y besó sus labios una vez más.

-¿Algo en particular?

-Sólo comida, necesito energías…

-Igual yo.

Él se levantó y cubrió su desnudez para luego ir a la cocina.

Ino lo miró irse y luego suspiró. Se sentó en la cama, y buscó con la vista sus pertenencias, hasta que halló su bolsa. Se levantó rápidamente, abrió su cartera para buscar un pequeño objeto. Cuando lo encontró, lo sacó y miró en la pantalla del móvil; decía "3 llamadas perdidas" revisó el número, se trataba de Shikamaru.

En ese momento miles de imágenes de él sonriendo con ella, provocaron el peor de todos los arrepentimientos que tuvo en su vida.

Sus ojos se humedecieron…

Se sentía culpable, se sentía la mujer más estúpida del mundo, y por una sola razón. Él la amaba tanto, que provocaba envidia en cualquier mujer, pero ella no lo sabía aprovechar, no lo supo aprovechar y no fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta del daño que había hecho.

-_Soy una tonta, él me ama mucho… demasiado… discúlpame Shikamaru…_ - No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro, humedeciéndolo en su totalidad.

-_Él siempre me ha amado, y jamás he valorado lo que él siente por mi… soy una egoísta…_ -

Pero para amar, se necesitan dos, y más importante aún que sea mutuo.

Si bien era cierto, ella amaba al Nara, profundamente, pero no estaba enamorada de él, o al menos eso creía… No sabía, ahora estaba más dudosa que antes.

Ella estaba segura de que no estaba enamorada de él, lo aseguraba, pero ahora… No sabía, de verdad no lo sabía y quizás sus dudas tenían una respuesta que no quería ver por estar cegada por alguien más…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Bajó hacia la planta baja de la gran casa de sus difuntos padres y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Una vez que entró a dicho lugar, se encontró con una mujer de edad avanzada, alrededor de los 68 años, que tomaba desayuno tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico.

Caminó unos pasos por la amplia cocina, y se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

Ella elevó su mirada y le sonrió amablemente.

-Mi niño… ¿Qué tal dormiste? – Preguntó mientras se levantaba e iba a encender la estufa.

-Mejor que nunca nana.

Ella, nana, era él único referente materno que tuvo luego de la muerte de sus padres. Ella era empleada de la familia, y la conocía desde que tiene uso de razón. Nana fue como su madre, un apoyo que siempre estuvo con él cuando era niño, una de las pocas mujeres que ha amado.

-Te ves bien Itachi… ¿Y la Srta., aún duerme?

Él arqueó una ceja, prontamente suspiró.

Era muy probable que nana, ya estuviera consciente de que había alojado ahí junto con otra persona. Ella era muy observadora, por no decir "entrometida"

-Sí, nana.

-No la vi muy bien, pero se me hizo bastante hermosa. – Comentó mientras juntaba en la mesa algunos alimentos para desayunar.

-Lo es…

Ella sonrió, y lo miró fijamente.

–Es la primera vez que traes una mujer a esta casa. Eso significa que esa muchachita es importante para ti ¿no?

-Sí… - Era imposible negarle la verdad a ella, pues siempre lograba descifrar lo que sentía, aunque mintiera.

-Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

-Claro… - Respondió escéptico, pues aunque la conociera bien, y fuera una persona muy perceptiva, a veces hablaba de más.

-¿La puedo conocer?

El pelinegro llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y se sobó la nuca.

-No sé… No es como si fuéramos novios o algo así…

-Oh, entiendo… - Hubo una pausa. Ella suspiró y volvió a hablar. -… Entonces ¿Les llevo desayuno?

Él asintió en silencio y se quedó observando a la señora de edad avanzada.

-¿Nana, has visto a Sasuke?

-Sí, se fue hace poco rato a la clínica. ¿No trabajas hoy?

-Avisé que no iría.

Ella rió pícaramente.

-¿Pasarás el día aquí?

-No lo sé, quizás…

Nana continuó preparando el desayuno, y en más de una ocasión ocultaba una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué ríes, nana?

-¡Oh! Nada, nada…

-Dime…

Dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo, y se acercó hasta quedar frente al azabache.

-Es bueno verte así, tan alegre… Hace muchos años que no te veía tan relajado, tranquilo y sonriente… ¡Estás enamorado! – Le dijo apretando sus mejillas como si fuera un bebé.

Itachi se quejó y rodó los ojos. Ella nunca cambiaría…

-Está bien nana, puedes soltarme.

La señora asintió, sonrió y besó la frente de él.

-Estoy feliz por ti.

-Ya nana, esperaré el desayuno… - Dijo levantándose y retirándose de aquel lugar antes de que comenzara el interrogatorio intenso.

-_No estoy enamorado de Ino… ¿O sí?_ – Sacudió su cabeza, y caminó regreso a la habitación con la interrogante resonando en su mente.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Limpió sus lágrimas rápido cuando sintió al azabache entrar a la alcoba.

-Nana, la empleada de la casa traerá algo para… - Se detuvo cuando divisó a la rubia sentada, con evidentes lágrimas en sus ojos.

No era estúpido, nunca lo había sido, y jamás lo sería. Sabía que pasaba con la rubia.

Se acercó a ella.

-Ino… - Susurró posando una mano en su hombro desnudo.

Ella no lo miró.

Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Ino apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y sollozó.

No sabía como sentirse… porque no quería ser el origen de arrepentimiento de la rubia. Sabía que esas eran las consecuencias, lo sabía, pero no quería ser considerado como un error…

-¿Estás arrepentida?

Ino levantó su cabeza y miró a los ojos del azabache.

No fue necesario que ella respondiera, no lo fue… era suficiente con ver sus ojos para saber la respuesta.

Itachi sonrió y besó sus labios. Ella se aferró a él, y se sentó en su regazo.

-Itachi… - Ella susurró suavemente.

-¿Sí?

-Hazme el amor…

Él la abrazó por la cintura, e Ino comenzó a besar sus labios apasionadamente.

Eso bastó para que él correspondiera de la misma manera y cumpliera sus deseos, pero antes de hacerlo...

-Espera… - Jadeó parándose, separándose de la rubia, y buscando el teléfono. Marcó unos números, y habló cuando le contestaron del otro lado. – ¡Nana, el desayuno más tarde! – No esperó respuesta y terminó la llamada.

Ino sonrió.

-Ahora podemos continuar…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Miró el auricular y se encogió de hombros.

-Itachi, Itachi… dejarás inválida a esa pobre muchachita… - Susurró mientras dejaba todo en su lugar.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Siento la tardanza…

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XI

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

La verdad era que no estaba orgullosa de su infidelidad. Era un hecho que no se arrepentía de haber pasado la noche con Itachi, y probablemente jamás lo iba a hacer, mas era horrible el sentimiento de pesadez en su pecho por haber traicionado la confianza de Shikamaru. Sobre todo porque sabía que él la amaba, y mucho.

Ella también lo amaba, pero sentía que no había esa chispa en su relación, esa chispa creada por el enamoramiento.

Desde aquella vez que estuvo con el Uchiha, su vida había cambiado. Pese a que veía seguido a su novio, le era imposible a veces mirarlo a los ojos, pues ocultarle su infidelidad no era algo por lo cual se sentía digna, al contrario.

No sabía cómo conllevar todo, y era consciente de las sospechas del Nara. Shikamaru no era idiota, y eso lo tenía más que claro. De cualquier manera, no le gustaba mentirle, pues ya no se trataba de una única cosa que le ocultaba, sino que dos. Odiaba eso, tener novio y tener un amante… ¡Joder!

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

No quería pensar más en eso, sólo quería que todo desapareciera de su mente. Además tenía otras por las cuales preocuparse.

En menos de 20 minutos, tenía que realizar una nueva presentación en el bar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Los últimos días fueron extraños. Ino pasó de ser una ninfómana descargando su necesidad en él, a ser una mujer demasiado silenciosa. Algo raro en ella.

Cada vez se preocupaba más de ella. ¿Y cómo no? Si Ino era la persona más importante en su vida.

Ya tenía sospechas claras, muy claras. Todo se debía a su "trabajo" oculto, que trataba de ni siquiera mencionar.

Quizás era la falta de confianza, o quizás era simplemente el hecho de que ella no quería que supiera por no saber qué pensaría de ella.

Bueno, era un hecho que no le gustaba la sobreexposición de la rubia, y era bastante claro acerca de su opinión. ¡Detestaba su trabajo!

Más ahora que actuaba cada día más extraño.

Era viernes, día de las presentaciones "artísticas" de su novia. Sabía que no debería hacerlo, mas la curiosidad y el saber qué diablos pasaba con ella, lo hacían, más bien lo obligaban a averiguar de la fuente el problema. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que pasaba.

Agarró su chaqueta y se dirigió al bar. De una vez por todas necesitaba saber que ocurría, ya no podía seguir viviendo, y fingiendo como si nada pasara. Era demasiado tortuoso como para soportarlo más.

Debía hacer algo al respecto y lo haría.

..........

No tardó mucho en llegar.

Apenas entró al bar, se dirigió a la barra y pidió un vaso de ron con hielo. Quería apaciguar su ansiedad.

Observó detenidamente el lugar, lucía exactamente cómo la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar. El día en que Naruto lo había llevado ahí, el día en que había reconocido a Ino.

Volteó a mirar al cantinero.

-¿A qué hora comienza la función?

Aquel hombre que preparaba unos tragos meditó unos momentos antes de responder.

-En unos minutos más.

Asintió en silencio, y agradeció la información. Ahora sólo tendría que esperar a que Ino hiciera acto de presencia.

Estaba ansioso, sentía su corazón palpitar aceleradamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un hombre robusto apareció en el escenario. Aquel sujeto, habló un par de minutos antes de presentar a la bailarina que sería la encargada de la primera función.

Para su buena fortuna, quién primero apareció fue la rubia, que cubría su cabello natural con una peluca de color rojo, y vestía un revelador y ceñido traje de enfermera.

¡Oh Dios! Era capaz de reconocerlo, Ino lucía increíblemente sexy en esas pequeñas ropas.

Por una parte, se sentía orgulloso de saber que aquella hermosa mujer pertenecía sólo a él, mas las miradas y gritos desesperados de los hombres observándola como depredadores, lo hacían desechar el sentimiento de orgullo.

Respiró profundamente, y fijó su vista en cada movimiento sensual que realizaba su amada.

Ignoró todas las palabras lujuriosas dirigidas a ella, y se concentró en mirar lo que ella hacía.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, y frunció el ceño cuando un idiota manoseó a la ojiazul. ¡Maldición! Si había algo que le hacía hervir la sangre, eso era que miles de desesperados quisieran pasarse de listos con ella.

-¿Shikamaru Nara?

Volteó inmediatamente al reconocer la voz masculina a un lado suyo. Miró a aquel sujeto de cabellera blanca y sonrió.

-Jiraiya – dijo levantándose y extendiéndola la mano.

-Tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creí que no te gustaba visitar este tipo de lugares – le recordó él con voz acusadora mientras ambos se sentaban.

-Tsk… problemático.

Jiraiya rió, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Está bien, después de todo eres hombre. Te invité muchas veces y nunca quisiste venir a mi bar, bueno sólo esa vez que Naruto te trajo engañado.

Shikamaru suspiró, y negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que ahora tenía ganas – volvió a fijar su mirada en su novia cuando escuchó miles de silbidos, y gritos calientes dirigidos a ella.

-¿Te gusta ella?

Miró de reojo a Jiraiya, y no realizó ningún gesto ni de afirmación, ni de negación. Claramente él se había dado cuenta de su observación por la rubia.

–Si quieres, puedo decirle que te haga un baile privado. Ella es mi mejor bailarina.

¿Baile privado? ¿A qué se refería?... ¡Oh no! Ya se imaginaba a Ino realizando miles de movimientos eróticos y sensuales a hombres… ¡EN PRIVADO!

-Anda no te arrepentirás, será un regalo de mí para ti. – Le dijo sonriente el peliblanco que miraba divertido la reacción del Nara ante tal propuesta.

-Tsk…

-No seas aburrido hombre. Quedarás loco cuando veas lo que ella es capaz de hacer… - agregó tratando de convencerlo.

Shikamaru sólo escuchaba atento cada palabra que articulaba Jiraiya. ¿Había dicho lo que ella era capaz de hacer? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Qué Ino… ¡MIERDA! Palideció por una idea absurda en su cabeza.

-_Y si Ino también…_ - sacudió su cabeza por no querer ni pensar qué había querido decir con eso el peliblanco. Quizás estaba interpretando mal las cosas… si eso debía ser.

-Baila muy bien, aunque sólo eso no más. Es una de las pocas muchachas que sólo baila, a menos que quieras una que cumpla con tus necesidades…

Enarcó una ceja, y justo en ese momento su alma le volvió al cuerpo. Al menos sabía que Ino no se prostituía o algo por el estilo.

Suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué dices? ¿La rubiecita o prefieres a una con todos los servicios incluidos? Será por cuenta de la casa.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Aceptar exactamente qué pasaba con Ino y verificar qué era lo que en realidad hacía en aquellos "bailes privados" o sólo negarse, hacerse el desentendido y actuar cómo si nunca hubiera pasado nada?

Meditó unos largos segundos antes de aceptar la oferta, era buena. Ya que se trataba de una excelente opción para averiguar qué pasaba con ella y demás.

-Está bien.

-¡Eso! Cuando terminé con su función, te llevaré al salón privado.

Lo miró y sólo asintió en silencio, después de todo se trataba de una oportunidad de saber la verdad de una vez por todas.

Sólo que…, no quería que Ino descubriera o pensara que la estaba espiando, pues podría mal interpretar las cosas, mas al fin y al cabo lo que quería era que la rubia supiera que el sabía acerca de su "trabajo", para poder así solucionar sus problemas.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-¡NO! – repitió por tercera vez consecutiva.

-¿Por qué no? Será sólo un baile privado. Además es lo que haces frente a todos, sólo que ahora será sólo frente a uno.

-Porque yo no estoy aquí para eso, mi contrato no dice nada de "bailecitos privados"

-Será sólo por esta vez.

-No, no hay vuelta atrás.

Jiraiya suspiró. Le había prometido a Shikamaru que ella le haría un baile. No podía fallarle sólo porque a ella no le gustaba la idea.

¡Condenar! Él era el jefe, ella su empleada así que ella tendría que aceptar sí o sí. ¡Joder, sus empleados tenían que acatar sus órdenes y hacer lo que él decía! Por algo era el dueño…

-Lo siento, pero yo soy el dueño de este lugar. Tú sabes si aceptas o no, aunque claro está, si dices que no… hay muchos otros lugares en dónde puedes ir a trabajar.

Ino enarcó una ceja. ¿El desgraciado la estaba amenazando? ¿AMENAZANDO? ¡Maldita sea! Eso se llamaba abuso de poder.

_-¡Te odio pervertido!_ – gritaba a sus adentros mientras se imaginaba golpeando en sus partes más íntimas a su jefe.

-¿Qué dices, lo harás o no?

-¿Tengo otra opción? – respondió irónica, ignorando la sonrisa triunfal que tenía el peliblanco.

-Sabía que eras una muchacha inteligente.

-Sólo por esta vez, no lo volveré a hacer nunca más.

-No importa, sólo quiero que lo hagas hoy. No me interesan los demás días.

-A todo esto… ¿Por qué yo y no otra? – preguntó con curiosidad posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

-Porque él es mi amigo, y le gustaste. Eso es todo, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Ya las diste. En fin… - cerró sus ojos y murmuró incoherencias por lo bajo.

-Te estará esperando en el salón 3. No tardes, debe estar ahí.

Ino realizó una mueca de fastidio y asintió de mala gana mientras miraba como su adorado jefecito se iba sonriente de aquel lugar.

Observó aquel lugar, y agradeció a dios que estaba oscuro, así Ino no podría reconocerlo fácilmente… aunque indudablemente lo haría.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Terminó de fumar la última pitada de su cigarrillo y lo apagó en un cenicero que tenía al lado. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, y se preguntó una y mil veces cómo sería la reacción de Ino luego de que se diera a reconocer, porque lo haría.

Probablemente la rubia no reaccionaría de la mejor manera, estaba seguro de aquello, pero sólo quería que se enterase de que él sabía y que no le gustaba lo que hacia. Aunque era claro que con lo terca que era la rubia, no lo tomaría mucho en cuenta. Después de todo era lo que a ella le gustaba hacer.

¿Cómo pedirle que dejara lo que a ella la hacía feliz? ¿Lo que a él le molestaba?

-_Problemático…_

Pronto abrió sus ojos cuando el sonido de la puerta lo alertó de que alguien entraba.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ahora, en pocos minutos se vendría quizás el desastre más grande o el razonamiento de mutuo acuerdo. Aunque apostaba a la primera.

Procuró acomodarse en el sofá lejano en dónde estaba, ocultando su rostro gracias a la poca iluminación.

Miró cada movimiento de ella que no dijo absolutamente nada, la observó cuando ella se subió a un pequeño cubo a no más de dos metros de distancia de dónde él estaba.

Sin darse cuenta, y de hecho ni supo en que momento comenzó la música sonar, Ino bailaba deliciosamente, de tal manera que no pudo evitar sentir su boca seca.

Jamás podría negarlo, Ino era increíblemente hermosa…

Se dejó seducir por los sensuales y coquetos meneos de cadera de la enfermera que se lucía al compás de la música.

Delineó y grabó en su memoria, cada espacio de piel de la rubia. Sus firmes y largas piernas, su cintura pequeña, su buen formado trasero, su voluptuoso busto… sus bellos ojos azules, sus suculentos labios…

Estaba tan perdido en ella, que ni supo cuando ella le lanzó audazmente la diminuta blusa que usaba sólo hace instantes, revelando su infinita preciosidad.

Tomó entre sus manos la prenda, y fijó sus ojos en el pequeño tatuaje floral en el vientre plano de ella.

_-Bendito tatuaje…_

Pronto, sacudió su cabeza. Estaba ahí para otros asuntos, no para sentir placer observando a su novia subrepticiamente.

No sabe si fue porque en realidad estaba entretenido mirándola, o porque ella terminó antes, la cosa era que el tiempo se le pasó demasiado rápido. Tan rápido que casi no alcanzó a dilucidar la actuación.

Pero lo que no fue capaz comprender por ningún motivo, fue cuando ella se acercó a él.

¡Mierda! Ella lo vería… podía sentir el caos asomándose. ¡Oh Dios! Era tiempo…

Para su increíble suerte, ella no lo vio, de hecho ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Sólo se agachó frente a él, sin hacer contacto visual, recogió su traje y caminó hacía la salida. Eso fue todo lo que hizo.

Mas no podía permitir que ella se fuera, tenía que hacerse ver para que ella supiera que él sabía acerca de lo que en verdad pasaba.

-Ino – la llamó mientras se levantaba e iba tras ella. –Espera

..........

La rubia encubierta se congeló. ¿Era la voz de Shikamaru…? Oh no…

Se giró con rigidez al momento que la taquicardia comenzó. No podía ser cierto, eso no estaba pasando, no era cierto… no, no, no, no.

Sí… ahí estaba él, frente a ella. Mirándola con confusión.

-¿S-Shika? ¿Qué haces aquí? – logró articular luego de un incomodo y extenso silencio.

Él se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Yo sólo pasé por aquí y… cielos, esto es difícil.

Asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Si que se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué no le dijo antes a Shikamaru? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué?

-Shika, yo… esto no es lo que crees.

-Lo sé. Sólo bailas ¿No?

Se asombró por sus palabras. De hecho la impresión fue tan grande que casi perdió la respiración por unos momentos, casi.

El tono de voz del moreno no era de enfado, ni de decepción, sorpresa… sino que era el mismo timbre pacífico, monótono y ronco de siempre. Y eso que la había pillado ahí, haciendo bailes privados…

-Nada más.

-¿Ellos te tocan mucho? ¿Se pasan de listos contigo?

Fue en ese momento, en que pudo evidenciar un ligero quiebre en su voz. No estaba equivocada al descifrar que él no estaba enojado, decepcionado o sorprendido, sino más bien estaba dolido. Eso era peor de lo que creyó…

-No, no pasa nada de eso.

-Eso es bueno…

Asintió en silencio, y fijó sus azules en sus ojos caoba. Sí, estaba lastimado. Todo a causa de que no fue capaz de decirle en qué trabajaba. Y no lo hizo porque no quería herirlo, y eso fue justamente lo que pasó.

Posiblemente él se avergonzaría de ella. Después de todo… ¿Quién se enorgullece al tener una novia de "baile exótico? Y eso que usando un nombre más lindo, pues fácilmente podría ser llamada cómo cabaretera o algo de ese estilo, incluso como prostituta.

-Shikamaru yo

-¿No confías en mí? – él la interrumpió al instante.

No sabía que decir, pues era claro que confiaba en él. Pero no le dijo la verdad por miedo a que se deshonrara de lo que ella hacía, de lo que ella amaba hacer. Eran dos perspectivas muy diferentes y eso lo sabía, siempre fue consciente de aquello.

Siempre tuvo el miedo de eso. ¿Y si él terminaba con ella? ¿Y si él no la quería ver más? ¿Y si él la odiaba por lo que hacía…? Eran muchas preguntas y escasas respuestas.

Pero había una pregunta en particular que tenía atascada, y quizás esa fue la razón más fuerte por la cual no quiso confesarle su oficio. ¿Si ella le rompía el corazón…? Ella no quería hacerlo, y era por eso que no terminaba con él, pese a estar engañándolo. Él la amaba, infinitamente… Mas ahora verlo de esa manera, sentía que no se merecía su amor, sino que él merecía ser feliz con alguien que realmente lo respetara, alguien que cuidara de lo que él era capaz de entregar, alguien que cuidara, como ella no lo hizo, su corazón.

Sí, era cierto, era una idiota.

-Confío en ti – le dijo suavemente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque tenía miedo de que te avergonzaras de mí…

-Tsk, no me avergüenzo de ti, ni tampoco me siento orgulloso, es sólo que… hay una parte de mi que detesta que te exhibas de esa manera. No sé, hay mejores trabajos Ino, tú no te mereces esto.

-Espera, espera… - ¿Ella no se merecía trabajar ahí? ¡Dios! Ella amaba su trabajo. –Esto es lo que me gusta, lo que me hace feliz Shikamaru…

-¿Y el respeto por ti Ino, dónde está?

-Es que no entiendes, me gusta estar aquí. Y no se trata de respeto, que baile con poca ropa no significa que pierda mis valores, mi dignidad. – Era cierto, su trabajo no hablaba por ella.

-Lo sé Ino, pero hay tipos que pueden… ¡Te puede pasar algo!

-¿Qué me va a pasar? Nada, no pasa nada. ¿No puedes entender que es lo que quiero? ¿Has pensado en eso?

-Sí, lo he hecho, es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo.

-No, no lo haces. Porque si así fuera, me aceptarías.

-Sí te acepto Ino, pero no puedo tolerar que otros te miren.

-¿Se trata de celos entonces?

-No son celos, simplemente… Ino esto no es para ti.

Suspiró y desvió su mirada. ¡Maldita sea! Sí que era difícil.

Ella amaba su trabajo, le gustaba, por tanto, él tendría que aceptarla, pues de en eso se basan las relaciones, en confianza y respeto por lo que uno cree que es lo mejor. Aunque claro está que él no lo veía de esa manera… No obstante, era cierto que de confianza no había mucho, pero era justificable. No era a propósito. ¿Verdad?

-Shikamaru… yo no voy a dejar esto. – Aclaró casi en un susurro. –Es lo que quiero, lo que me gusta, y no lo voy a dejar… No lo voy a hacer. Lo siento…

-Entonces no puedo Ino.

Alzó su mirada al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Oh, no…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no puedo con esto, Ino… No estoy pidiendo que elijas entre tu trabajo o yo, es sólo que es algo que no puedo soportar. Yo confío en ti, pero no en ellos.

-Pero Shika, se supone que debes aceptarme tal cual soy.

-Y lo hago, es sólo que… Lo siento Ino, de verdad. Yo te amo, pero esto es demasiado… si tú no quieres dejar esto yo…

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? – preguntó casi en un hilo de voz, al momento que las pulsaciones cardiacas aumentaban considerablemente.

No podía ser cierto… ¿O sí?

-Supongo

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Cielos, ella no quería terminar su relación con él. No, no quería, pese a que lo engañaba. Podría ser egoísta, porque estaba entre dos hombres… mas ella lo amaba. ¡Sí, lo amaba!

Pero ¿A quién engañaba? Si ella lo estaba traicionando ¿A quién? Dios, no creía lo tremendamente egoísta que podía llegar a ser. ¡Le estaba haciendo daño! Y aún así quería seguir abusando de su confianza…

Mierda, sin duda estaba actuando como una malcriada que no quería perder ni pan ni pedazo.

-Shikamaru… yo… - contempló su rostro unos instantes antes de continuar. –Creo que… adiós Shika… - susurró antes de que su voz se quebrara por el nudo en la garganta.

-Ino – él le levantó el mentón. –yo te amo.

-yo también… - declaró derramando un par de finas lágrimas. –Y-Yo…

Él la abrazó.

Era un estúpido. ¿Si él la amaba, por qué no era capaz de aceptarla tal cuál como ella era? ¡Cielos, la amaba! ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué llegó a tomar esa decisión? ¿Estaba loco?

No, era su orgullo. Quizás algo machista, mas… ¡Mierda!

Besó su frente con suavidad.

-Dame tiempo Ino, sólo necesito tiempo

Ella se separó de él, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí Ino, después de todo… yo quiero estar contigo.

-Gracias Shika, gracias - le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios. Quizás el último, o quizás el primero de una relación sin omisiones de por medio.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Hola! Sí, me merezco varios tomatazos por no actualizar, pero más vale tarde que nunca. A todo esto, hay más capítulos de los que deberían ser, y eso es porque los edité y separé uno. Dije en un capítulo que quedaban pocos chap para finalizarlo, mas no será así. Aún le queda bastante vida útil a este fic, tengo miles de ideas más.

Si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, perdonen. Me falta tiempo. ¡Nos vemos! ^^

PD: Gracias por los reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Amor violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

No podía detener las lágrimas. Desde que Shikamaru se había ido, no pudo aguantar más, y eso que había pensado que sí podía. Lloró, sintiéndose de pronto estúpida.

Si bien él la quería, tenía que respetarla, pero… ¿Por qué no podía ver que eso era lo que ella amaba hacer?

Apresuró el paso, mientras el dorso de su mano derecha intentaba inútilmente de secar los salinos que se desprendían imparables.

Era oficialmente la peor noche de su vida.

Llegó a su departamento, entrando al instante y cerrando de golpe la puerta.

-¿Ino?

Fijó su mirada en dirección a su amigo que estaba en la sala junto con Sasuke.

-¿Ino, qué pasó? – le preguntó cuando notó que su rostro estaba humedecido por lágrimas.

Se quedó en silencio, pues la constricción en su garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Ino… - la llamó cuando estuvo a su lado.

Bajó la mirada. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, ya que si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar mucho más.

-É-Él… él terminó conmigo… - susurró llevando ambas manos a su rostro.

-¿Shikamaru?

No le respondió, sólo fue capaz de caminar hacia su habitación.

..........

Sasuke lo miró interrogante.

-Shikamaru terminó con ella – le dijo mirando en dirección a la habitación de la rubia, realmente debía estar muy mal como para que llorara.

-Pero él…

-No sé que habrá pasado, iré a verla. – Lo interrumpió, realmente le importaba mucho el estado de la ojiazul, después de todo, por algo era su mejor amiga.

El azabache asintió en comprensión.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, acercándose a él.

-Está bien, me iré. De todos modos tenía que ir a la clínica.

-Gracias. – Volvió a sonreírle al momento que se colgaba de su cuello y le susurraba un par de palabras al oído.

-Es buena recompensa. - Replicó coqueto el Uchiha.

..........

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó lanzando lejos su bolso.

Estaba ofuscada, triste, enrabiada, aunque más que eso estaba confundida. Tenía un huracán de sentimientos desenvolviéndose en su pecho que ardía como nunca.

Por una parte consideraba bien distanciarse de Shikamaru, pues así podría meditar bien los pros y contras de su relación, sin embargo no quería seguir estando sin él, le hacía falta y mucha.

Mientras que por otro lado su consciencia reiteraba en ecos ensordecedores que era lo correcto, puesto que de esa manera no lo estaría engañando, porque eso era lo que estuvo haciendo, engañando al Nara con Itachi. Y eso no tenía perdón…

Se tumbó boca abajo en su cama y abrazó una almohada, aferrándola con fuerza a su pecho, ocultando en ella su rostro afligido.

-Desahógate y cuéntame todo.

Escuchó decir a su amigo que se sentaba en la cama a un lado de ella, al menos así pudo sentirlo. Descubrió su rostro, fijando sus ojos cristalizados en Sai.

Respiró profundamente antes de responderle. Le confesaría todo, pues él era su amigo y como tal no la juzgaría, quizás no tanto, y quizás también la ayudaría con algún consejo que siempre eran buenos y asertivos.

-Él fue al bar… - sollozó ocultando nuevamente su rostro en la almohada.

-¿Y terminó contigo por eso?

-Dijo que… sólo necesitaba tiempo, que era difícil para él aceptar que su novia era poco menos acosada por hombres.

-Uhm… Y creo que tiene razón.

Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y le tiró la almohada al pelinegro en el rostro que la esquivó hábilmente.

-¡No! No la tiene. ¡Es lo que me gusta, maldita sea! – chilló golpeando con sus puños la cama. -¿Por qué no puede entenderlo?

-Porque te ama y piensa que mereces más.

Amplió sus ojos. ¿Acaso todos pensaban iguales?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Ponte en su lugar, es difícil para él.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero si me ama debería aceptarme tal cual soy – contrarrestó quitándole la almohada a su amigo de las manos para poder abrazarla con fuerza.

-Soy tu amigo, por eso seré directo contigo. ¿Amas a Shikamaru?

-¡Sí! Lo amo – afirmó con seguridad, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué estás con Itachi también?

Enseguida abrió sus zafiros, clavando su mirada desconcertada en él.

–Si verdaderamente lo amaras, jamás hubieras permitido que entre Itachi y tú pasara algo.

-Es que…

-No hay excusas, Ino. – Le reprochó acercándose más a ella y cogiendo su mano. –Estás confundida. Quieres estar con Shikamaru porque él te ama incondicionalmente y te protege como si fueras un tesoro. Por eso no lo quieres perder. Y también quieres estar con Itachi porque te identificas con él, y porque claramente estás enamorada de él.

Ino amplió sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía conocerla tan bien?

-No me mires así porque es cierto. Esa es la razón por la que no quieres perder a ninguno de los dos, porque entre ellos hacen uno que te encanta. Reconócelo.

-Es cierto… - murmuró bajando su mirada, sintiéndose de repente más egoísta de lo que ya se sentía. –Pero yo amo a Shikamaru…

-¿Y a Itachi no?

Se quedó en silencio.

¿Amaba a Itachi? Bueno, lo quería, estaba enamorada de él, y siempre que estaban juntos sentía un sentimiento similar al que sentía por el Nara… ¡Oh, Mierda! _Amo a Itachi..._

-L-Lo amo…

-¿No lo sabías?

Negó avergonzada.

¿Cómo no sabía que estaba enamorada del Uchiha? Si hasta los demás se daban cuenta, bueno Sai. ¡Dios! Era una completa idiota.

-No sé si se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, pero honestamente creo que no quieres perder a ninguno de los dos.

-¡Soy una mala persona! – exclamó dramáticamente, tumbándose una vez más en la cama. -¡Estoy abusando de ambos!

-Shh, ya, no exageres tampoco, no eres la primera ni la última persona que se ha sentido así.

-¿Q-Qué se supone v-voy a hacer ah-hora? – balbuceó hipando.

-Tomarte un tiempo y descubrir a quién amas en realidad.

-Yo… yo… - y continuó llorando, sintiéndose mal, atormentada por las emociones licuadas que resonaban en su corazón. ¿Cómo iba a elegir? ¡Mierda!

-¿Ino?

Lo ignoró, pues era sólo capaz de escuchar los sollozos cada vez más audibles. Ya nada más.

-¿Ino? ¡Maldición, Ino! Escúchame.

-Vete… - susurró rodeando con sus codos y antebrazos su cabeza. –Déjame sola, quiero estar sola, no quiero a nadie, a nada…

-Te hará mal eso. No dejaré que lo hagas.

-¡DÉJAME SOLA! – Gritó histérica. -¡VETE!

-Está bien. – Se dio por vencido, levantándose lentamente de la cama y saliendo de la habitación de Ino. Cuando la rubia se volvía histérica, era mejor arrancar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Miró la pantalla de su celular en dónde salía "Naruto llamando". Suspirando, presionó el botón verde para poder saber qué quería el rubio.

-¿Dime? – habló con monotonía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica.

-Tenemos que vernos en mi casa, ahora.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro, dobe? – preguntó doblando hacia la derecha en dirección a la oficina de su hermano mayor.

-Shikamaru está mal. Rompió con Ino y ahora está arrepentido.

-Cierto… lo había olvidado.

-¡¿Qué?!

Escuchó del otro lado, tan fuerte que tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oreja.

-¡¿Lo sabías y no me habías dicho?!

-¡No grites, dobe! – replicó por el fuerte griterío del Uzumaki. ¡Dios! Naruto era un verdadero ejemplo de contaminación acústica.

-¡Cállate, teme!

Suspiró, deteniéndose a unos metros de la entrada de la consulta de su hermano.

-¿Cómo demonios sabías?

¡Rayos! ¿Qué diablos iba a responder? No podía decirle que estaba en el departamento de Sai, junto con él cuando la rubia llegó llorando porque Shikamaru había terminado con ella… ¡Maldición!

-Eh… - piensa rápido – Vi a Ino llorando, así que supuse que…

-Ya bueno, no importa eso…

Respiró aliviado cuando su amigo continuó hablando y hablando como si boca tuviera vida propia. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a escuchar sus últimas palabras.

–Y está ahora aquí a mi lado, fumándose un cigarrillo. Parece un zombi y no habla nada. Creo que está mal…

-Entiendo, escucha. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas en la clínica, en una hora más estoy allá.

-Está bien, trataré de animar a Shikamaru, sí que podré-tebbayo.

-Nos vemos – dijo cortando la llamada y retomando su camino.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Observó con detenimiento el examen de laboratorio que estaba en la ficha, evaluando cada una de las variaciones ahí recalcadas.

Suspiró. La verdad era que ya estaba cansado. Estar 15 horas seguidas en ese lugar se hacía muy tediosa la mayoría de las veces, pese a que le encantaba su trabajo.

Miró la hora; 00:56.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de ver a su hermano ahí, pues él era el único que irrumpía en su oficina de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa? -. Le preguntó volviendo su vista hacia las fichas.

-Se suspendió la cirugía de la Sra. Meio, ya que sus exámenes sanguíneos salieron alterados. Glucosa alta.

-¿Es diabética?

-No.

-¿Algún procedimiento?

-Suero, además se le tomaron más muestras. Un perfil completo.

Asintió en silencio, procesando todas las palabras de su hermano menor.

-Está bien, la dejaremos para la próxima semana. – Sentenció en tono aburrido, dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Bueno. Afinaré las recetas y las evaluaciones.

-Me parece – volvió a leer las fichas. -¿Hasta qué hora te quedarás?

-Iré a ver eso, dejaré todo trazado y luego me iré. Debo ir donde Naruto a ver a Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué? –. Fijó su mirada en el menor, realmente le causaba curiosidad lo que hacía el Nara, porque claro, de alguna u otra manera se relacionaba con la rubia que a él tanto le interesaba.

-Él… terminó con Ino.

Aunque quiso, no pudo no dejar de evidenciar en su rostro un gesto sorpresivo. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Shikamaru había roto con Ino?

Prontamente en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke.

Sin embargo, luego de procesar que ya no tenía un estorbo en el camino, recordó a Ino. Era consciente de que ella mantenía un vínculo muy fuerte con el Nara, lo sabía, era por eso mismo que se preocupó, de cierta manera, por el bienestar de ella. ¿Estaría bien?

Bueno, de lo único que estaba seguro, era que tenía que ir a verla cuanto antes.

-Me voy – susurró incorporándose, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo inmediatamente de ahí sin decir ninguna otra palabra más.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado, aunque luego de unos segundos pareció entender todo. Era lo suficientemente suspicaz como para saber que su hermano estaba interesado en la rubia, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué tipo de relación mantenían esos dos.

..........

La puerta fue abierta inmediatamente por un hombre pálido de cabellos oscuros. _Sai _ese su nombre, lo recordaba…

Ignorando que en realidad le molestaba su presencia, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Está Ino?

El mejor amigo de la rubia le hizo un gesto de afirmación.

Iba a preguntar algo más, sin embargo Sai se hizo a un lado para que ingresara.

Sin siquiera agradecerle, entró al hogar de ella. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, puesto que veces anteriores jamás se había atrevido a ingresar, sólo por no ver a Sai.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Por el pasillo segunda puerta a la derecha.

Teniendo en claro las instrucciones, caminó apresurado para poder verla lo antes posible.

No tocó la puerta, ni se preocupó por preguntar, únicamente entró.

Su mirada ónice se clavó de inmediato en ella que estaba recostada boca abajo, llorando y abrazando una gran almohada.

-Sai… dije que te fueras. No quiero nada…

-No me confundas con él ¿Por favor? -. Pidió acercándose a la cama de ella.

Ino en un pestañeo se levantó, quedando sentada sobre el mullido colchón.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te gusta mi presencia? -. Preguntó sentándose al lado de la ojiazul.

-Y-Yo… Tú nunca…

-Me enteré de casualidad que él había roto contigo. Vine a verte por eso. Así que… ¿Estás bien?

La rubia respiró profundo antes de responder.

-No… quiero decir… no lo sé.

-Ino – tomó la mano de ella y la entrelazó con la suya – me encantaría decirte que lo siento, pero no lo haré, no lo siento, de hecho lo agradezco. Es mejor para mí que él haya terminado contigo, aunque suene egoísta. Él era mi competencia.

Ino fijó su mirada en el azabache que le sonreía sólo cuando estaba a solas con ella.

-Incluso podría decirte que me alegra que todo haya terminado. Pero tampoco es tan así… sé que lo querías.

Ella asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Es mi oportunidad – susurró acercándose a ella –y no la voy a dejar pasar, estaré contigo – juntó sus labios con la ojiazul, rozándolos suavemente.

-G-Gracias… - hipó profundizando el contacto. –pero yo…

Itachi la interrumpió, rodeando su cintura, obligándola a que se acercara a él.

Probablemente si no sintiera tanta necesidad y fuego por ella, no le importaría en absoluto como se sentía, pero lo sentía. Y cada vez que estaba con ella aumentaba la intensidad de tal forma, que juraba se estaba haciendo dependiente de Ino.

Atrapado ya en la rubia, la recostó, sin dejar de besarla, en la cama, quedando sobre ella.

-Preciosa… - susurró separando sus labios y acariciando su mejilla pálida y húmeda por las lágrimas.

Ella le sonrió acomodándose bajo su cuerpo.

-Abrázame.

Y lo hizo. Perdiéndose en ella una vez que sus sentidos se nublaron por aquel embriagante aroma floral que lo desquiciaba.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

¿Quién diablos dijo que los hombres no lloraban? ¿Quién fue el idiota que divulgó tal idiotez para mantener el ego masculino intacto porque unas simples lagrimas te hace… qué? ¿Ser menos hombre? ¿Ser menos viril?

¡Malditos todos ellos!

Por primera vez en su vida quería llorar como nunca antes, sin importarle nada a su alrededor, pero no podía hacerlo...

¡Mierda!

Se sentía estúpido. Porque quería estar con ella, pero su orgullo herido había tomado posesión de sus cuerdas vocales obligándolo a decir palabras que no estaban conjugadas con lo que verdaderamente sentía y pensaba.

-Es problemático… - susurró con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

-¿No hay vuelta atrás?

Alzó su mirada y fijó sus ojos en Naruto que llevaba más de una hora tratando de animarlo.

-No sé… Se supone que… Le pedí tiempo. – Confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior. –Pero no quiero tiempo, quiero estar con ella. Es como… No quiero perderla una vez más. Ya lo hice una vez, no quiero repetirlo.

-¿Y es muy grave lo que paso como para que no se pueda solucionar? –Preguntó el Uzumaki dedicándole una mirada penosa.

-No… Digo, son sólo desacuerdos de lo que creo que es mejor para ella, pero Ino… si tan sólo… Me cuesta aceptarlo.

-¿Aceptar qué?

Meditó una idea fugaz que se le cruzó por la mente; decirle y desahogarse contándole la verdad a Naruto, pues era su mejor amigo, sin embargo… no quería que juzgaran mal a Ino, aunque el rubio jamás juzgaría mal a nadie.

Suspiró y determinó que no era tiempo aún, quizás… quizás con el tiempo lo haría, ahora sólo necesitaba aclarar bien sus pensamientos y sentimientos respecto a Ino –que estaban más que claros – y crear un consenso, porque… a fin de cuentas el amor que sentía estaba en juego y en constante lucha con su juicio.

-No puedo, Naruto…– Murmuró sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que estaba entre sus bolsillos. - Es muy problemático…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué hubo? Sí, una vez más me he demorado un millón, pero... eso será hasta ahora no más. Porque actualizaré muuucho más seguido, sobre todo ahora que estoy con vacaciones, por lo que sí, a menudo me tendrán por estos lados. Después de todo, ya es tiempo de terminarlo. ¿No?

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

axter: ¿Lo amas? ¿Really? xD Qué bien, ahora lo amarás mucho más jojo, sobre todo luego de leer el final. ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review, te pasaste. Y no creas que lo abandonaré, este fic es mi preferido, así que no lo dejaré a mitad de camino, tenlo por seguro. Nos vemos pronto. Y ahora sí que es pronto. ¡Besos!

Umeko-chan: ¡Hola compatriota! ¿Qué tal? Qué bien que te hayan gustado mis fics, y espero que este también. Y bueno, ahora podrás leer la continuación que tanto me demoré en subir. A todo esto... ¿Gaa/Ino? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que escribiría uno? Pues, ya lo tengo, de hecho lo publicaré pronto. Además, se lo debo a la comunidad Gaa/Ino. Así que ahí podrás disfrutar de uno. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos!

hotaru chan: ¡Pues gracias a ti! Y sí, Itachi es como un semental... Dios, qué envidia me da Ino. Jajaja. Y sí... Shikamaru es un pan de Dios, pero ya veremos con quien se queda Ino. Jojojo, todo puede pasar. Nos vemos. ¡Saludos!

pilar: ¡Hola, mi niña! ^^ Uy, gracias por todo... has leído todos mis fics, además era mi compatriota y... T-T qué emoción. Gracias, gracias por todo, de verdad. ¿De verdad se te hace difícil imaginar el final? Pues, ya lo creo. Pero... aquí entre nos, el final es inesperado, pero feliz. Ahora si se queda con Shikamaru o no, eso tendremos que verlo más adelante, pero no os preocupeis, todo tiene su razón de ser. ¡Besotes!

Milito: ¿Embobada? Wow, de todos los comentarios que he recibido, jamás recibí uno como ese. xD Pues gracias, ojala te guste la continuación. ¿Ok? Y si no, las críticas son siempre bienvenidas. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos!

Y bueno, gracias a todos los que pasen a leer. Porque Dios sabe que estes es uno de los fics que más tiene visitas todos los meses. Gracias por eso. ^^

¡Besitos!

Pd: ¡Feliz año nuevo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XIII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Apenas abrió sus ojos, vio al azabache recostado a su lado, abrazándola y aún dormido.

Sonrió, sintiéndose de cierta manera bien, mas en ese momento, la imagen de Shikamaru se aventuró en su mente, sacándole a flote todas las malditas sensaciones que la atormentaban, confundiéndola aún más.

Maldición… ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan confuso? ¿Y en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando cayó en los brazos de otro hombre que no podía sacar de su cabeza?

Suspiró, volteándose e incorporándose al instante para poder ir a tomar una ducha. Lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a entrar al baño que estaba en la habitación contigua a su cuarto, porque un par de fibrosos y fuertes brazos que la agarraron por la cintura le irrumpieron el camino.

-¿Ducha? – le dijo al oído, estremeciéndola.

Cerró sus ojos. ¿En qué momento él se despertó y avanzó hacia ella?

Vaya, debía estar muy sumida en sus pensamientos como para no sentirlo.

-¿Compartida? – le volvió a susurrar.

No pudo evitar que su piel se erizara, porque así fue. Lo que aumentó cuando él la aferró a su pecho, dejándole sentir la erección en contra la zona sacra de su columna.

-Itachi…

-¿Quieres? – le preguntó con inocencia mientras introducía su mano hacia el interior de sus pantaletas.

-Uhm… - gimió, dejándose embriagar por el contacto de sus grandes manos en contra de su feminidad.

Dios, él sí sabía cómo volverla loca con sólo tocarla, era un verdadero genio.

-Vamos – le dijo Itachi una última vez antes de llevarla al baño.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaba en la ducha con él, desnuda, compartiendo besos y caricias deshonestas.

Para cuando volvió a tierra, ya estaba en su habitación, por lo que se sentó sobre su cama, sujetando con fuerza la toalla que la envolvía.

Diablos… sus piernas todavía temblaban. Además, su respiración aún estaba irregular.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?

La voz del Uchiha la distrajo.

Enseguida alzó su mirada.

-¿Qué?

En definitiva no había escuchado nada de lo que él le había dicho. De hecho ni siquiera sabía que él le hablaba.

-¿Me acompañas? – preguntó mientras se vestía.

Ino enarcó una ceja.

-¿A dónde?

-Al hotel Byakugan – dijo abrochándose los pantalones – Tengo que ir a buscar unos documentos. Mi amigo Neji Hyuuga es dueño de la clínica que es mi competencia.

Asintió en silencio, sin saber a qué se refería concretamente.

-Nos quedamos de juntar, para ver unos asuntos médicos pendientes.

Ahí recién entendió de qué hablaba.

-Si no quieres ir lo entiendo, pero preferiría que estuvieras conmigo, ya sabes, para distraerte.

-Claro, no hay problema – respondió, sonriendo.

-Bien, después podríamos ir a la casa de mis padres. Te hará bien despejarte.

-¿No tienes que trabajar?

Él rió, negando con la cabeza.

-No, este domingo lo tengo libre.

-Está bien entonces… Gracias.

-No hay de qué, bonita – le dijo inclinándose hacia ella y dándole un suave beso.

Volvió a sonreír. Aunque esta vez estaba un tanto sorprendida, pues aún no se acostumbraba a la faceta de protección y resguardo de Itachi para con ella.

-Apúrate, no querrás ver a Neji Hyuuga enojado – le guiñó un ojo.

-Seguro.

Y en menos de 20 minutos –tiempo record para ella- estuvo lista.

...........

Honestamente, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hablaba Itachi con aquel joven –bastante guapo por lo demás- de ojos perlados.

De hecho lo único que había entendido, era algo del uso de los pabellones y los traslados de emergencia. Aparte de eso, nada más. Era un lenguaje completamente desconocido para ella.

Sin embargo, su mente vagaba por la presentación que el Uchiha hizo frente a Neji Hyuuga, diciéndole que ella era su novia.

De cierta manera se había sorprendido de que él la presentara de esa manera, pues él jamás la habló de que eran novios o algo. De igual modo, le gustó el calificativo, sobre todo porque jamás pensó que sería novia de Itachi Uchiha a sólo 1 día de terminar su relación con Shikamaru.

¿En qué clase de mujer la convertía, teniendo en cuenta de que había encontrado acogida en otros brazos en tan poco tiempo?

Posiblemente, a ojos ajenos, en una bastante desesperada, imagen de una mujer que no podía estar sola, dependiente o algo por el estilo.

Suspiró, observando las mesas de las otras personas que estaban en el restaurante de ese hotel.

-¿Ino?

Abstraída una vez más, sacudió su cabeza al escuchar su nombre para poder despejar los espectros de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Iré al baño.

Miró a Itachi y asintió.

-Ya vuelvo – el azabache cortésmente se levantó y dejó la mesa, dejando a Ino junto con Neji.

-Así que… Novia de Itachi, ¿no? – Neji rompió el hielo, luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-Ehh… sí – afirmó, sonriendo.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Sabes? Con Itachi somos amigos desde que estábamos en la facultad de medicina – empezó, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más informal. –Él nunca tuvo novia…

Ino frunció sus labios, claramente extrañada.

-¿En serio? – preguntó algo escéptica.

Él rió antes de responder al observar las facciones de la platinada.

-Así es, al menos ninguna que me haya presentado – dijo como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros – pero eso no quiere decir que se haya involucrado con mujeres.

-Entiendo… - susurró, haciendo contacto directo con los ojos de él.

-Claro, Itachi no es de relaciones serias, pero si te presentó como su novia, significa que debe considerarte como importante.

Sus palabras la hicieron sentir afortunada. ¿Lo era?

Pronto, él se extendió una mano hacia ella, más bien hacia sus cabellos.

Amplió sus ojos, desconcertada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Coqueteando con ella o algo?

-Una pelusa – dijo él, mostrándosela.

-Oh… - rió, sonrojándose levemente por malinterpretar las cosas. –Gracias.

-No hay problema.

En ese momento llegó el Uchiha, sentándose a su lado de inmediato.

-¿Continuemos?

Posteriormente, volvió a vagar en sus pensamientos, observando de vez en cuando a Itachi y a Neji que conversaban de cosas que para ella le eran indiferentes.

...........

Gruñó entre dientes, apretando sus puños con fuerza y saliendo de aquel lugar.

¿Qué hacía ahí, en ese hotel, Ino junto con el atractivo médico del cual ella estaba enamorada?

-_¡Ah, maldita zorra! _– gritó en su fuero interno, enrabiada.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que era su compañera de trabajo, conocía a Neji Hyuuga.

Ni mucho menos sabía el porqué estaban coqueteando. ¡Si incluso él le acarició el cabello! ¡Ni siquiera ella había tenido la oportunidad de estar así de cerca con el hombre que amaba y obsesionaba!

Eso no se quedaría así, no señor, nadie le quitaba lo que ella tenía en la mira. Y por sobre todo, no dejaría que la rubia se acercara más a él.

-_Ya verás, ya veras, esto no se quedará así…_

No, Ino tendría que pagar, y ya idearía algún plan en contra de ella por querer arrebatarle a Neji.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-Iré a cambiarme, puedes recorrer la casa mientras tanto, estás en confianza – le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

No alcanzó ni a responder cuando ya el azabache la había dejado sola.

Suspirando, caminó por lo que él llamaba "casa".

¡Diablos! Era una mansión ese lugar.

Admirando la maravilla de lugar del cual Itachi era heredero, se aventuró por uno de los amplios pasillos prolijos, vislumbrando los ostentos que decoraban ese lugar.

Era hermoso, no podía negarlo. Quién sea que haya decorado el lugar, tenía muy buen gusto.

Continuando con su tour en solitario, avanzó lentamente hasta lo que parecía ser una sala.

Vaya… era más grande que su departamento.

Rió, observando las increíbles dimensiones de la sala, llegaba a ser ridículo.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos se vieron embrujados por un cuadro en particular.

Curiosa, se acercó, enfocando su atención en la familia del Uchiha.

Debía admitirlo, todos tenían rasgos parecidos, pero, sin duda, Sasuke e Itachi eran los más similares. Si no fuera por las líneas de expresión tan marcadas de su novio, serían idénticos. También, el padre, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Fugaku, era bien parecido, además, se reflejaba prestancia en su rostro.

Ahora entendía de dónde habían heredados los Uchiha el semblante frío y misterioso.

Pronto, su vista fue cautivada por la hermosa mujer que estaba con ellos. Era demasiado bella…

-Debe ser su madre – susurró, contemplando de cerca la pintura.

-Sí, es la madre de ellos. Se llama Mikoto.

Brincó del susto, e incluso casi le vino un paro cardiaco cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Rápidamente se volteó, quedando frente a una anciana.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarla.

Asintió en comprensión, llevando una mano hacia su pecho, notando que su palpitar estaba aceleradísimo.

-No se preocupe – dijo en un aliento, notando una sonrisa amable dibujado en el rostro de la mujer de edad avanzada. –Ino, Ino Yamanaka – extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Oh, llámame Nana, así me dicen todos – correspondió el saludo. –Un gusto conocerla, Srta. Yamanaka.

-Está bien, Nana – sonrió. –Y tutéame. Dígame sólo Ino. – Le soltó la mano.

-Bien, Ino. ¿Estás con mi niño Itachi?

La rubia se sorprendió al escucharla llamar niño a Itachi. No era difícil averiguarlo, claramente esa señora debía querer mucho al Uchiha.

-Sí, se fue a cambiar ropa – respondió jugando con sus manos. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

-Entiendo… ¿Almorzarán aquí?

No tenía ni la menor idea, pero supuso que sí, pues no creía que luego de 40 minutos de viaje a la casa de los padres de Itachi haya sido en vano.

-Supongo…

-Entonces cocinaré algo rico para ustedes.

-Gracias – sonrió genuina.

-No me des las gracias, tengo que atender bien a la enamorada de mi niño.

Ino tosió al escuchar las últimas palabras. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

La anciana rió, acortando su distancia con respecto a la rubia.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, golpeándole con suavidad la espalda.

-Sí… estoy bien – no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bien, ¿quieres conocer la casa? Te puedo dar un paseo mientras llega Itachi.

-Claro – asintió, comenzando a caminar a la par de nana.

-¿Sabes? Itachi nunca había traído una novia a la casa – dijo ella de repente, sembrando curiosidad en Ino.

Enarcó una ceja, era la segunda vez en el día en que le decían "Itachi nunca…"

-¿Verdad?

-Sí, nunca antes. Sólo a usted – de pronto sonrió maliciosa -¿Ha venido varias veces, verdad?

Ino se ruborizó al extremo. ¡Pues claro que había ido varias veces! Pero sólo había estado en el cuarto de él, nada más.

-Eh, sí, unas cuantas veces… - murmuró, sintiendo vergüenza y su rostro arder.

-Ya lo sabía, la había visto antes.

Ella asintió en silencio, sonrojándose aún más.

-Pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos.

-Hasta ahora – replicó, ingresando a una cocina – Vaya… - se detuvo al ver tan espacioso lugar.

De todo ese terreno salían como 3 departamentos en donde ella vivía.

-Lindo, ¿no?

-Muy lindo…

-Muy lindo – dijo otra voz, masculina.

Ambas fijaron su mirada en el azabache que estaba apoyado en un mesón de la cocina, bebiendo un vaso con agua.

-Veo que ya conociste a Nana – Itachi miró a la anciana – Ya sabía yo que Nana no se quedaría tranquila hasta conocerte – volvió su mirada ónice a Ino.

-Mi niño, me haces ver como una vieja entrometida – le reprochó, acercándose a él. -¡Qué bonito que te ves! – le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-Gracias, Nana. También te ves bien – murmuró siendo atrapado por una lluvia de besos cortesía de la tierna anciana.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la relación entre esa señora e Itachi. Se notaba a distancia el amor que se desprendía de ella.

Además, también podía percibir la empatía y respeto de él para con ella. Posiblemente se trataba de algún referente materno o algo, pues la cercanía era obvia.

-Hermosa tu novia, mi niño, hermosa.

-Lo es – dijo él suficientemente alto para que Ino escuchara. –Soy afortunado.

La ojiazul se ruborizó por millonésima vez ese día, mientras que Nana sonrió, dejando de lado el abrazo de oso que tenía con su niño.

Realmente, el estar con Itachi la hacía olvidar todo. Por eso adoraba su compañía.

-Nana, iré con Ino a los establos – Itachi se acercó a su novia y la cogió de la mano. -¿Puedes prepararme ese rico postre de frambuesas? – pidió saliendo por un ventanal de la cocina que daba hacia un jardín.

-20 postres si quiere.

Ino rió al escucharla.

Itachi, por otro lado, le guiñó un ojo a la anciana que ya comenzaba a moverse velozmente por la cocina para cocinar.

...........

-Wow… - susurró posando sus ojos azules en los establos. Y vaya que eso sí que era un establo.

-Sí, wow – él repitió el susurro, caminando con ella sin soltarla de la mano.

-¿Cuántos caballos tienen aquí?

Itachi meditó antes de responder.

-En este establo, unos 17, creo… – contestó deteniéndose frente a las caballerizas. –En la parte sur de la parcela hay otro establo más, mucho más grande que este.

-Vaya… - aún no terminaba por sorprenderse.

Era cierto que había ido antes a la casa de él, pero jamás había recorrido los alrededores. De hecho ni sabía que había corrales.

-¿Ves es purasangre de ahí? – Itachi señaló un caballo de color negro, con el grill blanco.

Ino no sabía respecto a purasangres, pero definitivamente ese caballo era mucho más bello que los demás, se notaba, sobre todo, en la musculatura y pelaje pulcro.

-Sí

-Ése es mío – informó orgulloso. –Aunque ya está viejo, me lo regaló mi madre cuando cumplí 16 – agregó soltando la mano de Ino. –Mi madre tenía dos pasiones; la medicina y los caballos.

Enseguida se encaramó en las columnas de madera que formaban el corral para ver completamente el cuerpo del animal.

-Es hermoso… - no sabía qué decir, más aún porque él había mencionado a su madre, y era la primera vez que lo hacía. ¿Debía decir algo más?

El azabache se volteó a mirarla.

-Lo es – sin más, se bajó del corral, volviendo a tomar la mano de Ino. –Vamos.

Asintiendo, ella caminó con él, sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde iban.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Te mostraré algo – su tono de voz era de absoluto misterio. –Es una sorpresa.

Escéptica enarcó una ceja. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Por qué Itachi le tendría una sorpresa?

Estaba tan sumida en interrogantes, que ni notó cuando se detuvieron frente a otro corral, pero éste, a diferencia del otro, tenía sólo potrillos.

-¡Oh, son tan lindos! -. Chilló soltando la mano de él, acercándose al instante a uno de ellos que tenía el hocico hacia fuera entre dos columnas. –Hola, cariño –le acarició el suave pelaje.

-¿Te gustan? – preguntó, parándose al lado de la rubia.

-Sí, mira qué tiernos que son.

-Qué bueno que te gusten, porque… mira ése de allá – apuntó hacia un potrillo de color café claro.

La rubia fijó sus ojos en dirección a donde señalaba Itachi.

-Sí, qué lindo.

-Linda – corrigió – es yegua y es tuya.

-¿Ah? – Ino volteó a verlo. Tenía un verdadero signo de interrogación registrado en su rostro.

¿Era idea de ella o Itachi había dicho que esa yegua era suya? ¿Lo había dicho o sólo había oído mal?

-Que es tuya – repitió, divertido al ver las facciones de desconcierto de la rubia.

-Estás bromeando…

-No, es tuya – dijo serio, para que ella le creyera de una buena vez.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – aún estaba perpleja.

-Porque cuando lo vi dije que era para ti, por eso.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Ino, es tuya – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. –Cuando nació, antes de ayer, supe que era para ti. Además recordé que amabas los caballos, así que es tuya. ¿Entendido?

-S-Sí… - continuaba procesando todo en su cerebro.

Inesperadamente se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándolo del cuello y enlazando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. -¡Gracias!

-No hay de qué – la abrazó por la cintura y buscó sus labios para besarla.

Ino correspondió, agregando a cada caricia, más que agradecimiento, deseo.

-Itachi… - gimió en su boca -¿Has hecho el amor en un establo?

-Nunca.

-Yo tampoco. – Sonrió maliciosa, mordisqueándole sensualmente el labio inferior.

-¿Qué esperamos? – suspiró con voz ronca, recorriendo el cuerpo de la platinada que le era imposible de resistir.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¿Quién quieres estar en el establo con Itachi? ¡Yooo! xD Jajajaja.

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen ese pequeño desliz jaja.

Ejem, bueno, les agradezco sus review. De verdad, me han hecho muy feliz. ^^

Claressa, axter, Umeko-chan, pilar, .2x.** ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!**

Espero les guste el chap.

¡Besos y nos vemos pronto!


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XIV

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Su mundo se derrumbó en sólo unos segundos, provocándole una llaga en su pecho que le quemaba el alma.

¿Cómo es posible que un vuelco trajera consigo tantos cambios dolorosos?

No, no, no… todo eso estaba mal, eso no estaba pasando. No era cierto…

Con los latidos resonando fuertemente en su pecho y haciendo eco en sus oídos como púas en los tímpanos, sacudió la cabeza para borrar la imagen ante él.

No obstante, la imagen ante sus ojos permanecía tal cual... Todo era cierto.

El que Sasuke estuviera desnudo y ocultando a un hombre tras de él, era verdad, no una pesadilla horrible que creyó ver cuando ingresó a la habitación de su hermano menor.

¡Maldición! Hubiera preferido mil veces que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Clavó su mirada ónice inyectada en ira en Sasuke, que inútilmente trataba de ocultar a ese tipo aún en el anonimato.

-Itachi – Sasuke comenzó, desesperado. –Yo puedo explicarte…

-¡Cállate! – le gritó avanzando hacia él.

El menor, por precaución, extendió uno de sus brazos para impedir que Itachi hiciera algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, maricón?! –. Gruñó, no importándole que se tratara de su hermano pequeño - ¡ERES UN MALDITO MARICÓN! ¡UNA VERGÜENZA!

Sin darle chances a su hermano para que se defendiera, le dio un certero golpe en el rostro, dejándolo tumbado sobre el piso.

-¡Sasuke!

Enseguida fijó sus ojos irritados en el sujeto que Sasuke intentaba ocultar.

¡Oh, no, no podía ser cierto! Era nada más ni nada menos que...

-¿Sai…? – su voz tuvo un ligero quiebre.

Su mundo se derrumbó aún más. ¿Sai era el amante de su hermano? ¿Sai, el mejor amigo Ino? ¿…Su Ino…?

En ese momento, miles de interrogantes inundaron su psique, atormentándolo al no obtener respuestas, pero la que provocaba un eco ensordecedor en su cabeza, era el si acaso Ino tenía conocimiento de que su hermano era un maldito homosexual.

¿Ella sabía que Sasuke era gay?...

Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior y tratando de contenerse, apretó los puños, pero no pudo controlarse, por lo que la rabia estalló por sus poros, evaporándole el juicio.

-¡Te mato! – amenazó acercándose rápidamente al homosexual que él detestaba desde lo más recóndito de su ser.

Una vez más, hizo uso de su fuerza bruta y descarriada, sólo que esta vez el golpe era dirigido al amigo de la rubia.

No midió su fuerza, ni nada, sólo lo golpeó, dejándolo en las mismas que a su hermano, tumbado en el piso.

-¡Itachi, contrólate!

Miró a Sasuke con desdén, transmitiéndole a través de sus gélidas facciones que lo odiaba y que le daba asco.

-Ya no eres mi hermano – masculló entre dientes. – ¡Maldito homosexual! – escupió con repugnancia, volteándose y caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke para irse.

No podía estar un minuto más compartiendo un mismo cuarto con un mal nacido que le gustaban los hombres. No podía hacerlo, asimismo, no se rebajaría a continuar descargando su furia en él, no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos con un gay.

Indiferente se fue de aquel lugar, tratando de retener inútilmente las lágrimas que comenzaban a surcar por sus ojos.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Llevó una mano hacia su labio superior, notando que estaba muy hinchado. Aunque el dolor en esa zona no se comparaba ni en lo más mínimo con el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

No sabía qué hacer, porque jamás pensó que Itachi descubriría su opción sexual de esa manera. Se sentía mal, porque fue su culpa, él debió saber que Itachi iría a alojar a la casa de sus padres ese día.

Mierda…

Era cierto que tenía planeado confesarle la verdad, mas no estaba preparado aún… pues sabía, y era lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que su hermano mayor odiaba a los homosexuales como a nada en el mundo.

-_Maldición_ – bajó la mirada, desbordando finos lamentos salinos que caían sin cuidado alguno por su rostro, humedeciéndolo.

-Sasuke… ¿Estás bien?

Miró de soslayo a su pareja, asintiendo en silencio. Gracias a Dios Itachi no había seguido golpeándolos.

-¿Estás seguro? –. Sai caminó y se arrodilló frente a él, ignorando el dolor en su pómulo izquierdo.

-Itachi nunca me aceptará – murmuró teniendo bien en claro que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad para tener la aceptación de su único hermano, único familiar que le quedaba.

-Será un idiota si no lo hace – intentó animarlo. -¿Crees que estará bien?

-No… - se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo de antemano que una persona tan homofóbica como Itachi, debía estar sintiéndose horrible, más aún luego de enterarse de que su hermano era gay. Probablemente, él en el lugar de Itachi, quizá se sentiría de la misma manera.

El impacto debía ser muy fuerte…

-Él no estará bien - lo sabía, dado que Itachi era muy vulnerable a emociones fuertes.

-Llamaré a Ino.

Desconcertado - aunque sospechando algo- enarcó una ceja.

-¿Para qué?

-No te hagas – respondió Sai, incorporándose para poder ir en busca de su móvil, llevando en el acto una mano hacia su pómulo manchado en púrpura. –Los dos sabemos la relación que existe entre Itachi e Ino.

-¿Y eso qué? – preguntó escéptico, sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-No sé si lo has notado, pero él la ama. Ino es la única que puede controlarlo, créeme.

Asintiendo en compresión, analizó en silencio las palabras de Sai. ¿En realidad su hermano amaba a Ino?

Sonriendo tristemente, suspiró.

-Itachi debe estar en su departamento de soltero. Va ahí cuando tiene problemas, lo más seguro es que vaya hacia allá y comience a beber… - dijo preocupado.

Sai lo miró confundido.

-Sólo dile a Ino que tenga cuidado, a veces puede ser algo violento.

-Está bien – intranquilo, llamó a su mejor amiga.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Sin duda alguna, los últimos días habían sido bastante tranquilos. Se sentía mucho mejor, sobre todo después de haber creído que luego de terminar su relación con Shikamaru, todo sería más difícil, pero no fue así, al contrario, Itachi le hacía compañía a diario, situación que ella agradecía de sobremanera porque ni siquiera vagaba en el recuerdo y proyecciones de lo que pudo haber sido si hubiera estado con el Nara, el Uchiha hizo su vida más simple.

Suspirando, se recostó sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos en el acto.

Ya eran más de las 23, y tenía sueño.

Acurrucándose entre las sábanas, respiró profundamente, conciliando el sueño en el primer pestañeo.

Sin embargo, su sueño en los brazos de Morfeo fue interrumpido por el maldito celular que sonaba una y otra vez.

Fastidiada y somnolienta, se levantó de la cama, caminando con pereza hacia una cómoda en donde había dejado su móvil.

-Más vale que se algo importante… - murmuró cogiendo el pequeño aparato, observando el nombre en la pantalla de éste. Al instante contestó. -¿Si, Sai? ¿Qué diablos quieres? – preguntó caminando hacia la cama para recostarse una vez más.

No alcanzó ni a inclinar su cuerpo cuando se puso rígida, quedando inmóvil.

-Espera, espera… dime todo de nuevo – pidió tratando de controlar las respiraciones que habían aumentado pesadamente, haciéndola perder el aliento por unos segundos, sobre todo cuando escuchó lo que Itachi había hecho cuando descubrió a Sasuke y a su amigo. -¿Dónde está él?

Buscó rápidamente por sus cosas un lápiz y un trozo de papel, anotando enseguida la dirección del departamento que Itachi tenía en el centro de la ciudad. Residencia de la cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su existencia.

-Iré a verlo… - murmuró en un hilo de voz. –Sí, Sai. Tendré cuidado… adiós.

Nunca antes se había demorado tan poco en estar vestida. Aunque con la taquicardia que amenazaba a su corazón y con la preocupación latente en su mente, lo que menos tenía era tiempo para perder.

Corriendo, cogió su teléfono móvil, las llaves y desapareció de su departamento.

En todo el ajetreo, lo que más le quitó tiempo fue conseguir un maldito taxi, pero gracias a Dios un buen samaritano que estaba terminando su recorrido, se apiadó de ella y la llevó al departamente en donde se encontraba Itachi.

15 minutos tardó en llegar.

Echando un vistazo al lujoso lugar en donde residía su –ahora- novio, ingresó corriendo al lobby, posteriormente al ascensor.

Con el número de piso y habitación anotados en el papel que llevaba en sus manos, llegó al lugar indicado.

Respirando prolongadamente y armándose de valor a lo que viniera, tocó el timbre.

Ella sabía, por experiencia propia, que cuando Itachi estaba mal, actuaba como un verdadero loco, sobre todo si tenía alcohol en la sangre, pues tuvo la _desgracia_ de conocerlo desde lo más detestable de su personalidad. Fue al revés de lo que debió haber sido.

Tres veces consecutivas tocó el timbre, y ni rastros del azabache.

Preocupada, lo llamó desde su teléfono móvil.

-Vamos, contesta – susurró caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta. -¡Mierda! – chilló deteniéndose y acercándose a la puerta para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas para que él la escuchara, mas eso no fue necesaria, porque ésta, estaba abierta.

Sonriendo y regañándose a la vez por no haberse fijado en eso primero, ingresó al departamento.

Apenas puso un pie en la entrada, el olor a alcohol invadió sus fosas nasales.

-¿Itachi? – lo llamó con suavidad, cerrando la puerta sin causar ruido. -¿Itachi? – volvió a llamarlo.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, caminó hacia lo que era una sala. Y sí, efectivamente era una sala.

Contempló el lugar que parecía estar en silencio, mas no era así, ya que era interrumpido por murmullos incoherentes y casi imperceptibles.

Con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza, divisó a su novio recostado de espaldas sobre un sofá, claramente ebrio, pues el olor y la botella casi vacía que tenía en sus manos, eran evidencias clara de su estado.

-Itachi… - susurró caminando hacia él.

Una vez más no obtuvo respuesta. Era muy posible que él, como estaba tan sumido en sus problemas, no la había notado aún.

-Hey – lo llamó dejando en una pequeña mesa sus llaves y su teléfono. –Itachi – se acercó al azabache, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Un maldiiito homosexuaaal – canturreó con la mirada clavada al techo, levantando la botella y comenzado a moverla de un lado a otro.

Ino al verlo, se le entumeció el corazón.

-_Mierda…_ - pronto, le arrebató la botella sin que él se diera cuenta.

Él instintivamente se volvió hacia ella. Al hacerlo, de inmediato fijó sus ojos oscuros en los maravillosos zafiros que lo habían enamorado.

-Oh, no… - susurró Ino al apreciar los ojos quebradizos de su novio.

Casi se le partió el alma, estaba tan dolido, tan vulnerable…

-Itachi… - le acarició el rostro.

-¿I-Ino? – logró articular, queriendo sentarse, mas ni eso podía hacer.

-Sí, soy yo – le regaló una sonrisa – Quédate acostado… ¿Está bien?

La mirada de Itachi cambió de un instante a otro, a una fría y sin emociones.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna al percatarse de la gélida expresión que él le dedicaba.

-¡Es un maldito homosexual! – gritó, haciendo que Ino cerrara sus ojos. -¡Y tú lo sabías! – la acusó alzando aún más la voz.

-Y-Yo… - trató de defenderse ella, mas él la interrumpió.

-¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! – se sentó como pudo en el sofá. -¡LO SABÍAS! – la acusó una vez más, tomándola de los hombros y comenzando a sacudirla.

Ino no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. De hecho a lo único que atinó, fue a llorar.

-¡Sabías que mi hermano era homosexual! – la sacudió una última vez, tan fuerte, que la tumbó en el suelo.

En ese momento, un fuerte mareo sucumbió a Itachi, haciéndolo sentirse horrible por haber actuado sin medir las consecuencias. El grito de cordura lo torturó, provocando que el arrepentimiento brotara en la pequeña estela de lucidez que tenía.

Además, los sollozos de la rubia regañaron sus actos.

-Ino… - se dejó caer al piso de rodillas, y sin saber de adónde, la tomó en sus brazos, sentándola frente a él sin siquiera esforzarse. –Lo siento… - la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose débil.

-E-Está bien – susurró entendiendo la reacción algo violenta de él. No era para menos.

-Lo siento.

No pudo más que corresponder a sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, estoy contigo – le dijo dejando que él apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. –Estoy contigo – le acarició los cabellos oscuros.

-Te amo, Ino, no quise gritarte.

El corazón de ella se oprimió, sintiendo las palpitaciones desesperadas frente a tal confesión.

Era la primera vez que él le decía que la amaba.

-Te amo – volvió a repetirle, aferrándose a la estrecha cintura de la ojiazul.

-Yo también te amo – correspondió, besándole la cabeza.

-¿Me amas? – él se separó del pecho que lo acogía para fijar sus pupilas dilatadas en ella.

-Sí, te amo – le sonrió genuinamente. –mucho…

Itachi la abrazó, no obstante, deshizo el gesto cuando un fuerte mareo acompañado de nauseas, surgieron de su cuerpo, agitándolo.

Se desvaneció, cayendo rendido en los brazos de Ino que alcanzó a atraparlo. Prontamente, él vació todo el contenido estomacal de sus entrañas sobre ella.

-¡Mierda! – chilló tomando de los hombros al un inconsciente Itachi para que no aspirara el vómito que la estaba bañando. –_Oh, no…_

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

Próxima actualización, cuando regrese de vacaciones. ^^ Cuídanse mucho y gracias por todo. ¡Besos!

Claressa, axter, Umeko-chan, pilar. **¡Gracias, gracias y más gracias!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XV

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

A duras penas logró sentar –con seguridad- a Itachi, que aún estaba inconsciente, en el sofá.

Echándole un último vistazo al azabache, recorrió el departamento en busca de un baño que por suerte encontró.

Entró a aquel lugar y hábilmente se deshizo de las ropas que su novio le ensució, quedando desnuda. Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo –luego de limpiarse-, se dirigió hacia una gran bañera.

Dio el paso del agua, regulando la temperatura para que saliera más fría que caliente.

Suspirando, salió del baño -con una toalla extra en las manos- dejando que el agua se acumulara en la tina.

Una vez que estuvo de vuelta en la sala, se sentó al lado del Uchiha.

-Me tendrás que agradecer esto – murmuró dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro mientras comenzaba a limpiar los vestigios de vómitos que tenía él en la cara.

Gracias a Dios, terminó en breves minutos.

-Itachi… - lo llamó suavemente cuando él comenzó a pestañar.

Menos mal que ya estaba despertando de la inconsciencia de la borrachera.

-¿Ino?

-Sí, soy yo… ¿Te sientes mejor? – pidió tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-Más o menos – dijo tratando de enfocar la mirada en las hermosas facciones de su novia. -¿Te lastimé?

-No – su monosílabo de negación era sincero, porque más allá de su reacción violenta, no fue con la intención de hacerle daño. Lo sabía.

-¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar sólo para asegurarse de que así era, pues sabía que con alcohol en su sangre, se le desvanecía la cordura.

-Segurísima – además de confirmar, le sonrió.

Él asintió en silencio, aún somnoliento.

-¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó de repente al notar que ella estaba envuelta en una toalla.

-No recuerdas – Ino frunció los labios –me vomitaste encima. –Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Después de todo no era para tanto…

Reprochándose por la vergonzosa situación de la cual fue protagonista, Itachi se disculpó con ella.

-Lo siento.

-No… está bien, no es necesario – le sonrió, depositándole un beso en la frente. -Necesitas una ducha – alejó las manos del rostro de Itachi y se incorporó. –Vamos – le dijo tomándole la mano sin dejarle la opción de que respondiera.

-Hn…

-Vamos, yo te ayudo.

Sin decir nada más, él se levantó gracias a la ayuda de Ino, que lo condujo hacia el baño.

Claramente, aún le costaba mantenerse de pie, y no era algo menor, pues con la cantidad de alcohol que bebió, era de esperarse.

-Quiero cepillarme los dientes primero – interrumpió cuando Ino comenzó a desnudarlo.

-Ok. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Odio admitirlo, pero sí… - se sentía un verdadero _inútil_. Además era embarazoso.

¡Los Uchiha no eran inútiles!

-No hay problema.

Y ella, siempre con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara, lo ayudó. Cuidando de él en todo momento.

Realmente, realmente… Ino Yamanaka era una gran mujer, sobre todo porque aún después de todo lo que él la había dañado, continuaba ayudándolo.

Tenía suerte de haber encontrado una mujer como ella.

-Ahora escupe – aún sosteniéndolo de un brazo, se las ingenió de algún modo para que él se lograra inclinar para que eliminara la pasta de dientes.

A continuación, le dio de beber agua, que retuvo en su boca para enjuagar los restos de la pasta en su boca.

-Y listo.

-Gracias, Ino.

-No te preocupes, ahora ven – lo ayudó a que se acercara a la bañera que ya estaba a mitad de la capacidad. –Afírmate.

Asintiendo, se sostuvo en los azulejos de las paredes mientras ella le quitaba la última prenda que lo cubría, los bóxers.

En menos de 3 minutos, ella lo ayudó a que se metiera en la bañera y se recostara, quedando semi-sentado y apoyado en uno de los bordes de ésta.

Cerró los ojos.

Qué maravillosa idea había tenido ella con respecto a que tomara un baño. Lo agradeció, sobre todo al sentir el agua –que estaba fría- en contacto con sus músculos.

Se despejó casi al instante.

-Te sientes mejor, ¿no? – le preguntó Ino, arrodillándose al lado de la tina y cerrando el paso del agua.

-Mucho mejor… - abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella. -¿Qué esperas? – enarcó una ceja, además, esbozó una sonrisa.

Ino frunció el ceño en confusión.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué?

-Ven, hazme compañía – le hizo un gesto para que ingresara a la bañera.

Ella entrecerró los ojos antes de responder.

-Uhm… bueno – se levantó y se quitó la toalla. –Pero detrás de ti.

-No tengo problema – Itachi se sentó y se acomodó para dejar espacio para la rubia.

-Está fría – dijo sentándose tras de él, apoyando la espalda en el mármol de la bañera. Por suerte el agua le llegaba sólo hasta la cintura.

-Lo puedo sentir – rió al sentir los pezones erectos de ella en contacto con su espalda.

-Pervertido.

-Lo sé – amoldó las largas piernas de Ino alrededor de sus caderas mientras se recostaba de espaldas en el pecho de ella.

Ino lo abrazó, comenzando a delinear con sus dedos los músculos bien marcados del pecho de Itachi.

-Ino…

-¿Si? – detuvo las caricias y prestó atención al cuello fibroso del azabache, ya que éste había ladeado la cabeza, dejándosela apoyada en el hombro.

-Y-Yo…

-¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó con Sasuke? – preguntó algo insegura, mas sentía que eso es lo que él quería desahogar.

-Sí – volteó el rostro en dirección a Ino para poder mirarla a los ojos.

No sabía por qué, pero la necesidad de compartir lo que tenía atrapado en el pecho, lo desesperaba. Por eso que quería decírselo a la Yamanaka, aparte ella era la única persona en la cual confiaba a ciegas.

-Soy todo oídos, Uchiha – le sonrió, acercando sus labios hacia los de él, para descansar un breve contacto. –Cuenta conmigo – agregó distanciándose.

-Sé que está mal – comenzó pausado, como retrasando la explicación o más bien el desahogo -, pero no puedo dejar de sentir asco por él. Y me desagrada sentirlo porque es mi hermano, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Por qué asco?

-No soporto a los homosexuales – suspiró, casi irritado al pronunciar la palabra homosexual. –El sólo saber que son… ya sabes, me repugna.

Ino arqueó una ceja, escéptica.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Te sientes amenazado por ellos o algo? ¿O crees que es anormal?

-No es eso… - el corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, la taquicardia ya estaba amenazando.

Ella pudo sentir bajo la palma de su mano, cómo el palpitar del Uchiha comenzaba a aumentar.

-¿Entonces qué…?

Itachi respiró profundamente antes de continuar. Era difícil, quizá demasiado.

-Cuando era niño, yo… había un tío, que menos mal que está muerto el muy maldito hijo de puta.

-¡Hey! – lo regañó Ino.

-Lo siento – se quedó en silencio unos segundos, es que en verdad le daba rabia recordar a ese maldito desgraciado. –Era homosexual…

Ella asintió, dándole a entender que siguiera con el relato.

Atormentado por el espectro de Madara en sus pensamientos, dudó en si contarle a Ino o no. Sin embargo, los gestos apacibles y de seguridad que ella le transmitía, lo hicieron desistir de las dudas.

-Era un desgraciado

-Itachi… - advirtió.

-Es cierto – se defendió bajando la mirada. –Madara, él… - era difícil, y la opresión en la tráquea no ayudaba, en absoluto.

-Puedes decirme… - Ino lo alentó. –Puedes confiar en mí…

Asintiendo con un elegante movimiento de cabeza, vació todo el sufrimiento que lo había marcado de por vida.

-Ese maldito abusó de mí cuando era un niño… - se quebró, confesando lo cierto en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Ino amplió los ojos horrorizada.

-_Oh, por Dios…_

Pronto, y aún impactada por tal revelación que le partió el alma, lo abrazó con fuerza, recargando su rostro en el cuello de él. Y lo aferró más a ella cuando escuchó los sollozos dolorosos que él descargaba en cada aliento.

Maldición, ahora entendía porque Itachi… ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¿Cómo es que alguien era capaz de hacer algo así? _¡MALDICIÓN!_

Estaba dolida, porque si a él le afectaba, a ella también.

-N-No soporto ver… a un homosexual, Ino – dijo entrecortado, sintiéndose tan expuesto, que dolía y aliviaba a la vez.

-L-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo – susurró, comenzando a grabar varios besos en el cuello de él. –Lo entiendo – dejó la acogida y con sus labios recorrió la blanca piel de su amante, hasta que llegó a sus labios.

-Lo odio – hipó Itachi, sintiendo la suave presión de los labios rosas en contra de los suyos.

Sin saber cómo, se volteó para hacerle frente a Ino, sin dejar de besarla.

Y ahí quedó todo el tormento, absorbido en caricias que le disminuyeron el tormento.

Sin duda alguna, era un verdadero anestésico sentir el dulce sabor de ella colarse en su lengua. Delicioso, embriagante… inclusive lo hacía desvanecer todo el dolor que punzaba en su alma.

Besándola con desesperación, se las arregló para sentarse casi en medio de la bañera y sentar a Ino sobre él.

-Itachi… - gimió abrazándolo por el cuello. No supo en qué momento la razón salió fuera de sí.

-Ino… - Le exploró con las manos las caderas y las piernas, abstraído de la realidad. –Te amo – susurró sin saber qué dijo realmente.

La rubia pausó los besos al escuchar una vez más aquellas palabras que le revolvían el vientre.

-Yo también te amo – confesó atrapada en sus labios.

De pronto, él se separó abruptamente de Ino. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué? – preguntó reteniendo el aliento. -¿Q-Qué dijiste?

Lo miró sorpresiva. ¿Él lo había dicho primero, no?

-Te amo… - susurró aún desconcertada.

Itachi rió, cogiendo el rostro de su novia con ambas manos, fijando en el acto sus ojos ónices en los zafiros perplejos.

-Repítelo.

-Te amo… - estaba más turbada que antes.

Y la besó una vez más, perdiéndose en ella.

Ese día, había resultado con los dos polos opuestos. Había sido horrible y doloroso, asimismo, hermoso y radiante en felicidad.

¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Ino lo amaba aún sabiendo que él era un maldito trastornado!

-Te amo, Ino Yamanaka – continuó besándola. –En verdad te amo.

Ella rió en su boca.

-¿Te das cuenta que me has alegrado la maldita vida, no? – se separó de la ojiazul unos escasos centímetros.

-¿En serio?

-Sí – la abrazó, acomodándola en su entrepierna.

Ino al sentir la erección en contacto directo con su núcleo, supo de inmediato que se estaba preparando para penetrarla.

-Itachi… - jadeó cerrando los ojos apenas lo sintió dentro de ella.

Él la aferró aún más a él, sosteniéndola de las caderas, obligándola a que coordinaran sus envites.

Levantándola sin dificultad bajo el agua, se profundizó completamente dentro de la cálida cavidad, sintiendo cómo su erección se envolvía e impregnaba en ella en cada embestida conjugada.

-Ino – suspiró ronco, llevando ambas manos hacia los pechos que rebotaban en contra de su torso. –Ino… - volvió a gemir cuando sintió los pequeños montículos endurecerse bajo su tacto.

-Sí, sí… - lloriqueó la rubia, balanceándose en perfecta sincronía encima de él. Sintiendo como las arremetidas, cada vez más violentas y pasionales, le erizaban la piel, lo que aumentó cuando el azabache comenzó a succionar los pezones.

Se estaba yendo al cielo.

Por otro lado, cuando Itachi sintió los músculos de ella contraerse alrededor de su masculinidad, la razón le voló lejos, dejándolo en manos del deseo que le estaba carcomiendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Hn… - soltó un quejido involuntario, que se acompasó a los espasmos que comenzaron a hacerse cargo del cuerpo de la rubia sin su consentimiento.

Sonriendo malicioso, succionó una última vez el pequeño botón rosa para ir en busca de los cremosos labios que lo volvían loco. Para su buena fortuna, tuvo éxito en el primer intento, en donde los atrapó, degustándolos con frenesí y desesperación.

Asimismo, condujo sus manos hacia las caderas que se arremetían en su contra, obligando a Ino que se moviera más rápido –si es que eso era posible- de manera que las embestidas intensificaran cada una de las sensaciones que estaban comenzando a brotar por su piel.

-Oh, Ino…

Ino contrajo los músculos de su interior, forzando a Itachi que jadeara involuntariamente y que ella comenzara a tener espasmos repetitivos.

Le mordió el labio inferior con euforia, no conteniéndose, pues su cuerpo había perdido el control desde el momento en que él la penetró, excitándola y haciéndole perder la cabeza.

No aguantando más el empuje, aferró los muslos a las caderas de él cuando la ola de placer comenzó a impactarle en contra de sus poros.

-¡Itachi! – gritó extraviada en su boca, dejando los besos de lado para ir buscar refugio en el cuello de él. -¡Itachi! – gritó otra vez cuando una nueva arremetida la pulverizó.

-Ino… - y acabó, sintiendo los cosquilleos desde el interior de su cuerpo escapar por sus poros, erizándole la piel en el acto.

_-Itachi…_ - los músculos se le relajaron, dejándola débil y sin energías. –Te amo…

-Yo también, Ino – correspondió, besándole el hombro y cerrando sus ojos.

No sabía cómo describirlo, ya que las sensaciones fueron tan ardientes, tan intensas, que juró que su consciencia se disolvió por unos segundos.

Había sido demasiado maravilloso.

Quizá se debía a que la amaba, y como las palabras de su sentir más profundo estaban en libertad, tal vez habían interferido en cada una de las sensaciones que aún no caducaban en su cuerpo.

Una vez más le besó el hombro, estremeciéndose al sentir los labios de ella en su cuello, suaves y livianos como una pluma.

-No puedo mover las piernas – susurró Ino, sentándose derecha y fijando sus orbes azules en él.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

La rubia asintió en silencio, frunciendo los labios en actitud infantil.

-Sí, las tengo como gelatina – habló llevándose ambas manos hacia los muslos.

-El orgasmo – extendió su mano y le acarició el rostro perlado en sudor. –Eres hermosa.

-Lo sé – ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Qué humilde – también sonrió, fijando sus ojos en los labios hinchados de la platinada.

-¿Quieres besarme? – le guiñó un ojo, coqueta. –Hazlo y no pierdas tiempo.

-Así será – y con la autorización dicha (aunque no la necesitaba), la besó, fundiéndose en uno solo.

-Uhm… delicioso – Ino se separó de él y abrió lentamente los párpados.

-Tú lo eres – le dijo Itachi, abrazándola. –Gracias, Ino.

-¿Por qué?

-Me has cuidado como un mocoso inútil, además – le acarició la espalda desnuda y húmeda – fue bueno hablar contigo sobre… sobre eso – la voz se aligeró un poco.

Ino asintió en silencio, reprimiendo las lágrimas que estaban inundando los ojos.

-Sobre eso, Itachi – comenzó suavizando la voz -¿Sasuke también?

-Y-Yo… no, no lo sé…

-Él no tiene la culpa… - murmuró luego de un extenso silencio. –Lo que él eligió, si él

-Ino – la interrumpió sin deshacer el abrazo. –De verdad, de verdad, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Pero…

-Trataré de pensar y aceptarlo como mi hermano, no como un homosexual, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora – delineó con la yema de sus dedos las prominencias de las vertebras de la rubia. –Más adelante lo haré… necesito tiempo.

-Así es… me alegro que pienses así – sonrió, sintiéndose más liviana al saber que, al menos, intentaría aceptarlo.

-Yo también, Ino.

No sabía de dónde ni por qué estaba considerando la posibilidad de aceptación, mas lo sentía así luego de exponer su rabia y trauma. Y, al final, se trataba de su hermano, único Uchiha que quedaba además de él, y a pesar de que le repugnara que a Sasuke le gustaran los hombres, debía admitir que lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad que antes.

Por ser gay, no dejaría de ser Sasuke, ni mucho menos su hermano. Por esas causas debía tratar de reflexionar y razonar con lógica lo que él eligió.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy, pero muy bien. Oh, Itachi... me encanta. Al menos en mi fic, es todo a lo que aspiro... xD

Primero; agradecerles a todos por dejarme un review. ¡Wii, me hacen tan feliz! xD Es que es bueno saber que después de tanto tiempo, aún siguen mi fic. Es por esa causa que comenzaré a actualizar más seguido -si Dios quiere-. ¿Ok? ^^

Umeko-chan: ¡Hola, nena! Ojalá estés bien. Lo digo por todo lo ocurrido en el último tiempo. // Espero que te guste el chap, es algo no sé xD pero creo que poco a poco se van aclarando las cosas. Acerca de lo corto del chap... no sé, la mayoría de las veces tengo un margen. Mínimo 9 páginas de word. Así que no sé, igual a mí se me hizo cortito. Y sí que es chocante, pobre Itachi. Bueno, ya me extendí mucho. Nos vemos pronto y gracias por todo. ¡Besos y mucha suerte!

LEIA-CHAZ: Primero, deja de cambiarte el nick... ¬¬ Jaja. Mi reina, ahora que tienes el alert sabrás cuando actualizo, no era tan difícil psss. Y bueno, lo agradecida que estoy te lo he dicho una y mil veces. Nos vemos pronto, cuidate mucho. ¡Besos! Pd: Love u.

Claressa: Hola. ¿Qué tal? Así que, ¿Shock total? xD Jaja. Sí, fue un chap inesperado, pero si mal no recuerdo, Itachi estaba en los establos conmigo... xD jajaja. Dios, nena, cómo me reí con el comentario. xD Jajaja. Fue muy divertido. Ahora cambiando el tema, ojalá te guste el chap. Ino es una diosa e Itachi un amor... (suspiro) Lo bueno, es que ahora se viene todo el drama. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos y gracias!

mitsuki: ¡Hola, nena! Bueno... gracias por el comentario. Espero que te guste el chap, eh. Y para que sepas, esto es sólo un pelo de la cola, se viene lo mejor pronto. ^^ ¡Ay, qué emoción xD! Jaja. Gracias de nuevo, eh. ¡Besotes!

pilar: ¡Hola, nena! ¿Cómo has estado? Sí, el drama llegó para quedarse, porque eso es sólo un poco de lo que se vendrá. Pronto todo se volverá color de hormiga... creo que así es el dicho. xD No recuerdo bien. Y... gracias, gracias por el review, no sólo de este fic, sino que todos los demás. Siempre es grato leer tus comentarios. ^^ Acerca de los chap, sí, actualizaré más seguido. Además debo hacerlo antes de que empiece con los turnos... T-T. Nos vemos pronto, eh. ¡Besos y cuidate mucho!

axter: Hola, mi niña. ¿Qué tal? Sí, el pobre de Itachi... le pasa cada cosa, pero bueno, todo sucede por algo. Por otro lado, tienes razón, es bueno que no se haya desquitado con Ino, eso hubiera sido un tanto fuera de lugar, aunque si crees que ahora lo está pasando mal, espera a leer los otros chap... XDD // Sasuke, sí, es tal cual como dijiste. Y por lo general siempre sucede eso. Frente a los cercanos siempre somos ciegos. A todo esto, gracias por todo, eh. ^^ ¡Besos y suerte!

Y **gracias** a todos lo que leen mi humilde historia. El próximo capítulo será actualizado pronto, y les adelantaré que es algo así como un capítulo calmo, porque después se viene la tormenta. Jaja. xD

Amenazas de muerte, críticas y más, sólo dejen un review.

Hasta pronto y besos. ¡Paz!

Pd: ¡**V**iva **C**hile!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XVI

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Sonriendo genuinamente –como hace mucho no lo hacía-, Itachi acarició los cabellos dorados de la mujer que amaba con locura.

Sin duda alguna, Ino le había alegrado la puta vida. Había traído consigo, sólo buenos momentos y aceptación, no negación como sucedía la mayoría de las veces.

Era afortunado, al menos así lo sentía. Incluso llegaba a creer que no se merecía tanta comprensión y afecto por parte de la Yamanaka, pero cuando reflexionaba –lo no merecido- se retractaba de sus pensamientos, porque no querría ni imaginar alguna vez estar sin ella.

Sí, además de haberse enamorado como nunca antes y de amar con locura a Ino, se había convertido en un temeroso de perderla, se trataba casi como una necesidad urgente que le gustaba, y mucho.

Sonriendo aún más ampliamente, besó la tersa mejilla de la rubia que dormía como un tronco a su lado. No la culpaba, pues con la agitadita noche que habían tenido…

Acariciando aún las finas hebras doradas de su novia, descendió hacia las puntas que descasaban desparramadas sobre las finas sábanas.

-Tan hermosa – abstraído por ella, le volvió a besar la mejilla.

-Itachi…

-Buenos días, preciosa – susurró en el oído de la rubia.

-Buen día – adormilada aún, entreabrió los ojos con pereza antes de sonreír. -¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o algo?

-No, nada. Sólo que… eres muy hermosa.

Ino se sonrojó en un parpadeó antes de llevar ambas manos hacia su rostro y cubrirlo.

-¿Te dio vergüenza? – preguntó enarcando una ceja al ver la reacción de Ino.

-Más o menos, o sea – alejó las manos de sus facciones – no soy tan atractiva en las mañanas.

-Lo eres, para mí lo eres – y con coquetería le observó los labios. –De lo contrario, no estarías aquí conmigo.

Antes de que la Yamanaka pudiera responder, Itachi la besó, dejándola sin aliento. Y cómo no, si con el movimiento audaz de sus labios en fricción constante con los suyos, siempre provocaban ese efecto en ella.

Tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, ambos se separaron con lentitud.

-Supongo que te sientes un poco mejor.

Itachi la miró intensamente antes de asentir en silencio.

-Gracias – y con una seductora sonrisa entre los labios, le besó la frente. –Debo ir a la clínica…

-¿Es necesario? – Ino no quería que fuera. No porque lo quería única y exclusivamente para ella durante el día –aunque lo pensó- sino porque creía conveniente que luego de la traumática escena que Itachi vio, estaría algo triste. Y quizá necesitaba tiempo. Después de todo, allá, indiscutiblemente, tendría que ver a Sasuke.

-Sí – afirmó encogiéndose de hombros. –Tengo pacientes.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…

-Sasuke.

Le leyó la mente a Ino. Aunque no era necesario, pues sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

-Sí, él… bueno…

-Trataré de evitarlo.

La respuesta no fue del gusto de Ino, por lo que inconscientemente frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te molesta? – le preguntó al verla tan inexpresiva.

-Sólo que… - se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. –No quiero que te pelees aún más con él. Creo que no es tiempo de enfrentarlo, tú estás

-No lo sabes. No sabes cómo estoy – sin saber por qué, alzó la voz. Enseguida se levantó de la cama. –No tienes idea.

Ino se sentó sobre el colchón y lo miró confundida. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué había cambiado tan rápidamente de ánimo? ¿Había dicho algo impropio o algo así?

-Además lo que haga o no, es decisión mía.

Amplió los ojos y luego bajó la mirada. Se sentía tan inferior a Itachi cuando se comportaba de manera compleja e indescifrable.

-Sólo… estaba preocupada – murmuró en un hilo de voz, casi temeroso.

Itachi la miró de soslayo y pronto se regañó por ser tan idiota. No supo por qué, pero el sólo recordar a Sasuke le habría le herida que permanecía fresca.

Si bien es cierto, estaba dispuesto a considerar el perdón porque se trataba de su hermano, odiaba tener que sentirse tan vulnerable y dejar la máscara gélida que lo caracterizaba, aún después de volverse transparente frente a la mujer que amaba.

No era él. No estaba actuando como él ni al alzarle la voz, ni al acariciarla con suavidad.

Por supuesto, Itachi nunca fue una mala persona, asimismo, nunca mejoró lo bueno. Y hacerlo de un día para otro por la fragilidad que sentía por Ino, lo hacían sentirse diminuto, casi dependiente.

-Lo siento – y una vez más, se estaba volviendo mejor persona.

Antes, jamás se hubiera disculpado.

Realmente, el amor era el culpable del desdoblamiento que estaba teniendo –o más bien- comenzó a tener desde que conoció a Ino.

-No quise… no sé qué pasa – se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Ino. –Aún no puedo… es extraño. Tú eres extraña – se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué? – estaba confundida. -¿Extraña?

Sin ser consciente de sus movimientos, gateó hasta él y una vez en contacto con la piel del azabache, lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando el rostro en el hombro de él en el acto.

-Extraña porque me has convertido en alguien mejor…

Formando una perfecta "o" sorpresiva entre los labios, Ino sonrió.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Malo – respondió sin saber qué dijo. No notando que había herido a su novia por tan repentinas palabras.

-… - fugaz dejó de abrazarlo. –Lo siento – y con tristeza se levantó de la cama.

Quiso caminar hacia el baño para buscar sus ropas e irse cuanto antes de ahi, mas no pudo avanzar porque él la agarró de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame! – exclamó sin voltearse a mirarlo y tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Como él no la soltó, le gritó.

-¡Suéltame te dije! – estaba dolida.

-Ven aquí – Itachi, claramente mucho más fuerte que ella, la tironeó hábilmente, obligándola a que se girara y le hiciera frente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, recargando la cabeza en la clavícula de Ino.

-Es malo porque… porque no quiero llorar – la aferró más hacia él.

Entendiendo todo, la rubia suavizó los rasgos a medida que las lágrimas caían sin detenerse por su rostro.

La respuesta había sido en perspectiva distinta en ella, por eso la interpretación había sido percibida de mala manera. Aunque pudo haberle dicho eso en un comienzo.

Aún así, le sorprendía. El Itachi que ella había conocido, era una sombra de lo que actualmente era. Lo cual la alegraba, del mismo modo, simpatizaba con él, porque el cambio brusco que tuvo, probablemente, no lo aceptaba del todo.

-Y es bueno porque te amo más que ayer y temo perderte – jamás nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, que le diría algo así, mas tratándose de Ino, no estaba sobrevalorado la confesión de lo que en verdad sentía.

-Itachi… - con suavidad posó la mano derecha sobre los cabellos de él. –Y-Yo…

-No digas nada – la interrumpió comenzando a besarle el cuello.

Entre caricias sugestivas y lascivas, él la condujo al baño en donde ambos, luego de vibrar en el otro, perdieron la memoria.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Asintiendo en silencio, sonrió genuinamente.

-Ya vuelvo.

-Sí, yo esperaré… aquí – murmuró cuando Itachi desapareció por entre los pasillos de la clínica.

Por insistencia de él, lo acompañó. De lo contrario, no hubiera ido, pues odiaba las clínicas, hospitales o lo que fuera que tuviera gente enferma.

Soltando un suspiro inaudible, caminó por la recepción, mirando nada en particular…

-Aburrido – canturreó caminando en círculos, mas su camino se vio interrumpido cuando un rostro familiar se detuvo frente a ella. -¿Tenten?

-Hola, Ino. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – no es que fuera curiosa, sino que se sorprendía de ver a su colega de trabajo en ése lugar.

-Muy bien, gracias, Ino – se burló formando una sonrisa simulada.

-Lo siento – la rubia se encogió de hombro, avergonzada de su actuar. –Es sólo que me sorprende verte aquí.

Y era cierto, dado que Tenten visitaba sólo una clínica en la ciudad, y ésa era en donde trabajaba el objeto de su atención y/u obsesión. Neji Hyuuga. Sí, el mismísimo que ella conoció hace unos días.

-Vine a ver a alguien… - dijo como si nada. -¿Y tú?

-Estoy esperando a – y antes de que pudiera responder, sintió el suave contacto de unos finos labios sobre su mejilla.

-Oh, vaya, no sabía que tenías novio, Ino. – Tenten sonrió maliciosa, echándole un ojo minucioso al hombre tras la rubia.

Vaya que estaba guapo el prospecto que se tenía bien guardadito la rubia.

Itachi miró a la castaña que estaba charlando con Ino y arqueó una ceja.

-Eh, bueno sí – Ino respondió nerviosa, porque sabía si permanecía allí por más tiempo junto con Tenten, podría salir a flote por curiosidad de su novio, interrogantes como el; "¿De cuándo se conocen? ¿Son amigas?, etc., etc." Llegando al tema trabajo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¡Maldición! Ahora se sentía mal por ocultarle –aún- lo que en realidad ella hacía durante las noches de los días viernes y sábados.

-Mucho gusto. Tenten Ama – la morena extendió la mano hacia el azabache.

-Itachi Uchiha – correspondió con indiferencia.

Rápidamente un click hizo eco en la mente de Tenten, sobre todo al escuchar el apellido del novio de Ino. Qué suerte que tenía… Y eso que sólo andaba por la clínica porque su tía estaba hospitalizada ahí.

Era su día de suerte. Ahora podría completar su plan; acabar con Ino por arrebatarle la atención que tenía con Neji Hyuuga. (Aunque nunca la tuvo)

-¿Vámonos?

Ino de inmediato asintió. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Y cuanto antes, mucho mejor.

-Vamos… - Itachi la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella. –Adiós – dijo mirando de soslayo a la morena.

-Nos vemos, Tenten – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sí, Ino. Nos vemos pronto… - se despidió sonriendo, volteándose a ver a la pareja que salía de la clínica como una pareja de enamorados.

Unos cuantos datos más e Ino tendría su merecido por haberle quitado el protagonismo a ella. No sólo por su adorado Neji Hyuuga, sino que también por lo que respecta a sus actuaciones nocturnas. ¿Acaso le quería quitar todo lo de ella? ¿Lo que le pertenecía? ¿Lo que se había ganado con mucho esfuerzo?

Soltando un bufido por lo bajo, esbozó una mueca de desagrado entre sus labios antes de caminar hacia la cafetería de la clínica. Allí tendría tiempo de perfeccionar su plan…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

La tarde con Ino había sido maravillosa. Luego de que ella lo convenciera de que lo mejor era no ir a trabajar, por el probable encuentro que tendría con Sasuke, decidió que lo mejor era pedir unos cuantos días libres.

Por supuesto, él era el jefe y dueño de la clínica, pero no por eso tenía que pasar a llevar los protocolos de ésta. Por lo que hizo los trámites necesarios para obtener una semana libre.

-Me duelen las piernas… - dijo Ino mientras apretaba con fuerza los muslos alrededor de las caderas de su novio. –De hecho me duele todo… - se corrigió sonriendo de medio lado.

-Uhm… - examinándola con la mirada, la contempló bajo él con minuciosidad.

Lucía increíblemente tentadora con aquel sonrojo decorando sus mejillas. La hacía ver mucho más atractiva de lo que en realidad era.

-¿Todo? – preguntó cautivador, arremetiéndose en ella con lentitud.

Hace poco que habían terminado un gran y delicioso orgasmo, mas en ese momento, ya quería sentir y perderse en otro.

Definitivamente, Ino lo tenía adicto.

-Todo – río reprimiéndose un quejido cuando sintió a Itachi embestirla con suavidad.

Le podrían doler mucho los musculos y cuerpo en general, pero no podía negar que por estar con él y hacer el amor, el dolor se le evaporaba como por arte de magia. Aún así, esa noche debía ir a trabajar al dichoso bar, y toda contracturada, posiblemente no podría moverse mucho.

-Ah… - jadeando pesado, abrazó al azabache que comenzaba a besarla con suavidad.

-No te haré daño, será suave… ¿está bien? – le murmuró en los labios, sin dejar de embestirla con lentitud.

-S-Sí…

-Hermosa…

Y lo cumplió, pues cuando llegó el orgasmo, fue de manera delicada y única. Distinto de otras veces, pero de igual manera, con la misma intensidad. Y perdió la cabeza.

-Oh, Dios… - susurró conteniendo la respiración.

Con suavidad y todo, había quedado cansadísima.

-No fui tan bruto, ¿verdad? – la miró a los ojos mientras le recorría el cabello con sus dedos.

-No… f-fue genial – reconoció riendo. ¡Por Dios! Itachi la hacía sentirse realmente bien.

-Hn… - sin decir nada, la besó suavemente antes de dejarse hacer a un lado de ella y abrazarla por la cintura. -¿Te irás a tu departamento?

-Sí – respondió titubeante.

-Quédate aquí, conmigo.

Le encantaría quedarse con él, mas debía ir a trabajar. Claramente, eso era algo que él no tenía que saber, por tanto, no tenía más opción que mentirle… Maldición, no le gustaba hacerlo. Mas aún no era tiempo como para confesarle lo que en realidad ella hacía los fines de semana.

-No puedo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… - debía pensar en algo rápido. –Quedé de ir a verme con una amiga.

-¿Con la que te encontraste en la clínica?

-Sí, sí, ella misma… - al final, no era tan mentira después de todo.

-¿Se quedarán juntas?

-Este… es una noche de chicas, ya sabes. Además… - se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. –Hace días que no ordeno mi departamento. Tengo que limpiar.

-¿Sólo eso? Puedes hacerlo otro día – dijo como si nada. Y en realidad, no entendía por qué la urgencia de Ino de irse.

-No… - reconoció, inhalando profundamente. –También quiero ir a verlo.

Sabiendo a quién se refería la rubia, comprendió que estaba en su derecho, pues Sai era su mejor amigo. Lo entendía, era capaz de hacerlo, aunque odiara a ese tipo.

-¿Nos veremos mañana, no?

-Por supuesto – dijo asintiendo en silencio. –Ya debo irme.

-Lo sé, ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar?

-Si es lo que quieres… - sonrió de medio lado.

-Quiero.

-Gracias, Itachi – le dijo antes de levantarse de cama y comenzar a cubrirse.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Cuando fue a dejar a Ino a su departamento, la despedida se prolongó por besos que no querían terminar.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno tiene su fin, así que después de un intenso beso de despedida, se separó de ella y se fue.

Una vez que se subió a su carro, se dirigió hacia la casa de sus padres, quizá charlar con Nana le haría bien. Sobre todo por lo sucedido. Aunque rogaba que no se encontrara con Sasuke, hecho poco probable, ya que era posible que su hermano se encontrara en otro lugar.

Era lo que hacía cada vez que había problemas entre ellos. Y el cometido hace poco, era más que un problema.

Respirando profundamente, condujo a gran velocidad hacia la residencia Uchiha. No obstante, cuando llegó a ese lugar y detuvo el motor, el sonido de su móvil lo alertó de que alguien llamaba. Alguien bastante obstinado por lo demás.

Miró la pantalla del celular, desconociendo por completo el número. Curioso, aunque no tanto, contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¿Hablo con Itachi Uchiha?

-Sí… - escéptico, enarcó una ceja, casi desconfiando de la voz femenina del otro lado. -¿Quién es?

-Hablas con Tenten Ama, la amiga de Ino.

-Oh, sí. ¿Le pasó algo a ella? – no sabe por qué, pero se alertó al escuchar el nombre de su novia platinada.

-No, no ha pasado nada. Sólo que… creo que te gustaría venir a este lugar.

Aún más desconfiado que antes, preguntó de vuelta. -¿Qué lugar? ¿Con Ino?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que ella está aquí conmigo y me pidió que te llamara porque te tiene una gran sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué no llamó ella? – esto se estaba volviendo muy sospechoso.

-Porque es una sorpresa, obvio.

Bueno, tenía sentido. ¿No?

-¿Dónde está?

-En un bar llamado; Icha Icha Bar.

¿Icha Icha Bar? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar ése nombre?

-Tienes que venir pronto, o te perderás la sorpresa. Te esperaré en la barra. Adiós.

-Espera… - fue muy tarde, no alcanzó a preguntar más. Si bien podía llamarla y preguntarle más cosas, y del mismo modo llamar a su platinada novia, prefirió ir a verificar la supuesta sorpresa de Ino con sus propios ojos.

Dudoso, sabía que algo no calzaba, podía sentirlo con certeza, mas una parte de él le insistía que fuera a ese lugar a averiguar qué rayos sucedía.

-_HN_ – enseguida llamó a la operadora de servicios telefónicos. Y en breves segundos obtuvo la dirección de aquel bar.

Encendiendo el motor, partió hacia el Icha Icha para ver qué tipo de sorpresa le tenía Ino. Aún así, sabía que algo estaba mal, muy mal…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Sonriendo sádica, miró el rabillo del ojo a la rubia que se miraba en el espejo mientras se acomodaba las escasas prendas de su vestimenta.

Todo había salido a la perfección. Sólo era cuestión de que en breves minutos, llegara el famoso y atractivo Itachi Uchiha para mostrarle y desenmascarar a Ino.

-_Es tu final, lindura…_ - dijo para sí al momento que escondía el móvil de la Yamanaka que lo había dejado por ahí encima.

De esa manera, se ahorraría los errores. Más valía prevenir que lamentar. Además sus jugadas tenían que estar bien hechas, pues de lo contrario, Ino no pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho.

-¿Tenten has visto mi celular?

-No tengo idea de dónde podrá estar. Lo siento.

-Ok… no importa, de ahí lo busco.

-_Seguro_ – ampliando aún más su sonrisa, la siguió con la mirada, casi asesinándola.

Ya era tiempo de hacerle saber cual era su lugar.

Era el fin de Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Y ahora es cuando el fic se pone bueno. Jojo. ¡Ay, no tienen idea de lo que viene! xD

Bueno, agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios, en serio. Me han hecho muy feliz. Así que; **pilar, Umeko-chan, Leia, Claressa, mitsuki, Vainilla-Pervinca**. ¡**Gracias, gracias**!

Como pudieron notar, Itachi sigue y continua siendo el mismo trastornado. Eso no lo cambiará hasta que... Mejor no digo nada. ^^Y sí, Tenten aprovechó la oportunidad para actuar de una buena vez. ¿Qué pasará en el próximo chap? Creo que ya pueden empezar a especular.

Ya, no las aburro más con mis tonteras.

Nos vemos pronto, eh. Y trataré de darle énfasis a Shikamaru que anda medio perdido en el próximo chap. ¡Mucha suerte y besos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XVII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Cuando Itachi comenzó a avanzar a través de las personas que estaban en el Icha Icha Bar, supo de inmediato, por la decoración de éste, que no se trataba de un lugar muy recatado que digamos.

Todo aquello, le dio la impresión de que algo bastante raro sucedía. ¿Por qué Ino quería darle una sorpresa en un lugar como ese?

Eran curiosas las incógnitas, pero válidas desde todas las aristas.

Angustiado y algo ansioso por saber la respuesta a tantas interrogantes que formulaba su psique, comenzó a buscar a su novia con la mirada. Sin embargo, pronto recordó que la amiga de Ino le había dicho que lo estaría esperando en la barra.

Inmediatamente, giró sobre su eje y caminó hacia al inmensa barra rodeada en su mayoría de hombre que según como vestían, eran de una muy buena situación económica. Aún así, no era un lugar muy elegante y como para llevar a la novia a una cita, ni viceversa.

Respirando profundo, llegó a la barra. Apoyándose en ésta de inmediato, divisó los alrededores en busca de la amiga de su amada novia. Por supuesto, si ese día le hubiera puesto más atención a la morocha, la recordaría al instante, mas como no lo hizo, no podía recordarla a la perfección.

-¿Algo para beber?

Miró por sobre su hombre al barman que esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de él.

Arqueando una ceja algo desinteresado, de igual manera pidió algo para beber. Ya que estaba ahí, nada le hacía el agua al pez.

-Whisky, añejo y sin hielo.

-A la orden.

El muchacho en el acto se fue a prepararle el trago.

-Uhm… - volvió la mirada al frente, y frunció el ceño cuando una mujer de cabellos castaños y con muy poca ropa se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Itachi Uchiha, verdad?

-¿Quién eres?

-Tenten, la amiga de Ino. ¿No me recuerdas? – ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo indignación.

Examinándola de pies a cabeza, Itachi comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de la amiguita de Ino. ¿Pero qué tipo de amigas tenía su novia? ¿Y por qué vestía de manera tan… grosera?

-¿Dónde está Ino? – preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Y es que apenas podía controlar lo que articulaba su boca.

Ino era su todo.

-De hecho… - Tenten sonrió maligna, haciéndose a un lado para que Itachi tuviera una mejor perspectiva visual del escenario.

Claramente, ya era tiempo del bailecito de la rubia tonta que tanto odiaba. Era el tiempo de aniquilar a la estúpida.

–Ahí viene…

-¿Qué?

-Sólo mira hacia allá – con malas intenciones, apuntó hacia el escenario.

Justo en ese momento, las cortinas de la decoración de la tarima se abrieron de par en par para dejar a la vista una figura femenina que, con la poca iluminación, casi no se distinguía.

Itachi se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Y cuando iba a preguntarle qué tenía que ver Ino con la persona que estaba en la plataforma, una luz que descansó en la bailarina en la incógnita, lo hizo quedarse sin respiración por varios segundos.

No podía ser cierto.

No, aquello no era cierto.

No, era cierto…

La mujer que…

Sólo para comprobar que se sí se trataba de Ino, se acercó unos cuántos pasos hacia la tarima para mejorar la visualización.

Pestañando un par de veces consecutivas, logró acreditar que definitivamente la mujer que comenzaba a bailar con movimientos sugerentes y para nada castos, se trataba de su novia.

-N-No… no es cierto – susurró, tratando de negarse a sí mismo lo que era verdadero.

No podía ser Ino. Se supone que Ino, su Ino, era una muchacha de bien, una mujer que…

… Una mujer que no tenía idea de qué hacía en su tiempo libre y sobre todo los fines de semanas durante las noches.

Se dio cuenta de que, aún después de todo lo que la conocía, nunca descubrió más allá de ella. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no tuvo la oportunidad. Además que Ino le había dicho que había renunciado a su trabajo como asistente legal, por lo que estaba cesante. Nada más…

Dios…

Observó en el plano vientre de aquella mujer, un tatuaje de flores que él había memorizado en las interminables noches que había compartido con ella. Era el mismo, idéntico.

No podía seguir negándolo más, aunque aquella mujer llevara una cabellera de cabellos negros.

No había duda al respecto, se trataba de Ino, Ino Yamanaka; su novia, la mujer que amaba, la mujer que…

-¿Te gustó la sorpresita? – Tenten posó una mano sobre el hombro del azabache, casi como para consolarlo.

Todo era con doble intención.

-Ella no haría algo así – y si bien estaba comprobado, no quería ver lo cierto. De hecho, prefería ser un idiota ciego.

Un idiota que creía que su novia era la mujercita perfecta. Una dama para los ojos de los demás, una fiera en la cama y para él. La mujer perfecta, quien lo complementaba más allá de lo que creía posible.

-No la conoces del todo – sembrando aún más cizaña, Tenten con lentitud descendió la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Itachi por la espalda. –Y eso que aún no has visto los privados que hace…

Alarmado, la miró de soslayo al momento que apretaba con fuerza los puños.

¿Privados? ¿PRIVADOS?

No era un ignorante. Los privados no se trataban sólo de bailecitos inocentes, sino que también de actos más audaces, y quizá de hasta sexo.

¡MALDITA SEA!

Con la ira comenzando a invadirle el torrente sanguíneo, respiró profundo para no armar un escándalo, aunque aquello no funcionó de todo.

Más que furioso, miró una última vez a la mujer que creía amar y se volteó para retirarse.

Caminando a pasos atrevidos, se reprochó por ser tan idiota por tanto tiempo. Por ser un imbécil que no quiso ver más atrás del fondo.

No importándole los llamados del barman para que recibiera el trago que le había preparado, ni los gritos de la amiga de Ino, salió del aquel lugar que lo había ahogado.

Casi con los ojos ardientes, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, rompiéndose éste por la contención, provocando que un filtrado metálico se esparciera hacia el interior de su boca.

-Aquí estás…

Haciendo caso omiso de la voz femenina que lo seguía, entrecerró los ojos mientras se dirigía a su vehículo.

Maldición, no podía sacar a Ino de su cabeza. De hecho, ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad.

Lo que le provocaba la rubia, era con una maximización infinita.

-Sí que la zorra jugó contigo, eh.

-No la llames así – murmuró entre dientes, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía hacia quien hace pocos minutos _era_ su novia.

No tenía caso pretender estar con alguien que no sabía quién era.

-¿Por qué no? Si ella es una puta, igual que yo.

Una puta…

Sí, ésa era la palabra, lo que era Ino, la mujer que amaba y que tenía impregnada en cada célula de su cuerpo, la única mujer en quien confiaba, la única mujer que… la única mujer que acababa de romperle el corazón.

Abriendo sin cuidado alguno la puerta de su coche, ingresó en éste de inmediato, no obstante antes de encender el motor, la fémina que lo estaba siguiendo, se apoyó en la ventana que estaba a su lado.

-¿Quieres venganza?

-Eres una puta.

-Sí, y tu novia también – se encogió de hombros y sonrió perversa. Quería tener a Itachi Uchiha a como diera lugar.

-Sube – ordenó con desdén.

No quería venganza ni nada de esas cosas, lo único que quería, era no pensar más en Ino por esa noche. Quería desecharla, borrarla de su vida para siempre.

No quería más Ino, no quería más, pese a que se estaba muriendo en vida.

Estaba realmente enamorado de Ino, razón por la cual le dolía tanto el pecho. Y quizá iba a cometer una locura, mas no podía hacer nada. La razón se había perdido con el descubrir de la verdad.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Una vez que terminó el baile, Ino se fue tras bambalinas para irse, contando en el acto las suculentas sumas de dinero que había recibido de parte del público masculino.

Con una sonrisa boba entre los labios, comenzó a despojarse de las escasas ropas de ángel que llevaba para poder vestirse con sus atuendos habituales, y prontamente poder irse a su departamento a descansar y de paso ver a su mejor amigo.

Cuando estuvo lista, cogió unas cuantas cosas y las guardó en un bolso, mas al percatarse de que había olvidado el celular, decidió buscarlo.

Entre tanta lencería, dio con paradero de su teléfono móvil, por lo que enseguida lo guardó en el bolsillo de pantalón.

Sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, agarró su chaqueta y salió. Ya era libre por el resto de la noche.

Cuando salió por la puerta trasera del Icha Icha, respiró profundo, repitiendo la idéntica acción que hacía cada vez que salía de su trabajo. Era como una manera de compensar el alivio que sentía de ser ella y no una bailarina nocturna con doble vida.

Avanzando a través de las calles, llegó a una esquina en donde podría tomar un taxi e irse a su hogar.

En el preciso momento en que se paró a esperar un taxi, un vehículo que bien conocía se detuvo frente a ella. El vidrio se bajó y dejó al descubierto un rostro masculino que la obligó a sonreír genuinamente.

-Shika… - susurró, estableciendo contacto directo con el Nara que le sonreía de medio lado.

-Problemática… - fue su manera de saludarla. -¿Quieres que te lleve?

Iba a pensarlo, mas con lo helada que estaba la noche, lo mejor era irse cuanto antes si es que no quería ganarse el resfriado del año.

-Si no hay problema – tenía que ser humilde.

-Tsk – negó en silencio al momento que se inclinaba y le abría la puerta desde adentro del carro. –Por algo te pregunté. Ahora sube.

Y así lo hizo Ino, sentándose al lado de Shikamaru, cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

¡Vaya que estaba helado!

-¿Cómo estás? – Ino lo miró de reojo mientras dejaba sobre las rodillas el bolso.

-Bien, bien – mintió, aunque aquello la rubia no lo notó.

Era obvio que no estaba bien, ¿cómo iba a estar bien si se había separado de la mujer que amaba por idiota?

-Qué bueno… - bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto incómoda.

-¿Y tú problemática? – no podía ser descortés, además quería y necesitaba saber cómo estaba ella.

-Igual que tú – se enderezó y lo miró.

Era cierto. Sentía lo mismo que él, cabos sueltos, puntos finales inconclusos.

-Entiendo – mirándola también, luego desvió los ojos para comenzar a echar a andar el carro.

Y con el silencio reinando, los segundos no eran tan eternos. Al menos, no para ellos dos.

-Así que… - no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, no por la incomodidad que sentía, sino porque era capaz de percibir que él aún estaba dañado por lo que ella le había hecho.

No se sentía del todo bien todavía, pues aún sopesaba a diario lo que pudo ser si no le hubiera ocultado la verdad.

-Así que… - redundó las palabras de Ino, sin ser capaz de agregar nada más.

-Te ves bien – rompió el silencio extenso que se había producido entre ellos con lo primero que se le fue a la cabeza. Aunque era cierto, se veía bien en el sentido de lo atractivo que era, no como algo más íntimo.

-Tú también, estás hermosa – exhaló con suavidad. -¿Venías del bar?

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

Aun después de que Shikamaru supiera la verdad, el nerviosismo existía.

-Sí…

-¿Te fue bien?

Lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso ya la había aceptado tal cual era?

Bueno, no lo sabía con certeza, pero era capaz de inferir a través de aquel perezoso tono de voz, que no había molestia por el tema, en absoluto.

-Sí. - sonrió. –Fue una noche muy productiva – soltó una risilla infantil.

-Me alegro por ti – la sonrisa en su rostro era genuina, porque con el tiempo y aunque en un principio se negaba a aceptarlo, concedió la idea de que el trabajo de Ino era la pasión de ella.

Quizá no estaba tan valorada por la categoría de personas que frecuentaban el lugar, mas por la dignificación no se trataba, sino que por lo que verdaderamente ella sentía al hacer lo que más le gustaba; felicidad.

Fue así cómo la conversación pasó de tensa a amena, y fue tanto lo acogedor y la animosidad, que ni siquiera notaron cuando ya habían llegado al departamento de la platinada.

-El viaje sí que fue corto – habló, sonriéndole ampliamente a su ex novio.

-Sí – se limitó a responder antes de perderse en el infinito cielo azul de Ino.

-Creo que… - al notar la intensa mirada de Shikamaru en ella, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Fue raro, pero agradable. Casi como aquellas veces en que lo observaba desde la distancia cuando era una adolescente.

Aún así fuera mil veces intenso, debía hacer caso omiso de eso, pues ella estaba con Itachi. Y no podía engañarlo, no podía hacerlo.

¿No es acaso lo que había hecho ella?

Sí, lo había hecho, pero en ese momento todo era distinto.

-Debo irme – musitó por lo bajo, sin dejar por un segundo en contacto visual con él.

Dios, se sentía tan cálido…

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos inapropiados, suspiró.

-Gracias, Shika… - enseguida abrió al puerta y salió tan rápido como las piernas le permitieron. –Gracias de nuevo – se volvió a verlo una última vez.

-Ino, espera. – La llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Si? – casi con voz esperanzada preguntó.

¿En busca de qué…? No sabía.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana? – rogaba que ella aceptara, tenía que hacerlo.

Había muchas cosas que estaban pendientes, muchas cosas que decir, mucho que transmitir. Y debía ser con ella, porque o sino no podía continuar viviendo tranquilo.

-Yo… - no podía decirle que no, no a Shikamaru. –Por supuesto… - sonrió adorable.

-Gracias – con el rostro iluminado, correspondió la sonrisa de la rubia.

-No hay de qué…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-S-Sí… - se quejaba Tenten en suspiros breves al sentir las manos del afamado Itachi Uchiha en contacto con sus curvas.

No podía creer lo fabuloso que había salido el plan. ¡Dios! Ya quería ver la cara de Ino desfigurarse cuando se enterara de que Itachi ya sabía la verdad.

-Una puta – murmuró el azabache, alzándole la pierna a la castaña para sujetarla en su cadera.

Estaba desesperado, no por deseo o necesidad. No era nada de eso, sino que era por lo pesado que sentía en el pecho.

Era horrible, lo que sentía era horrible. Y no había manera de apaciguar lo que le golpeaba con preguntas la cabeza.

Todo el engaño, lo que hizo Ino con él, no tenía perdón alguno. ¿Por qué no confió en él? ¿Por qué le mintió durante tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso todo fue una mentira?

La rubia le había mentido desde siempre, desde el primer día en que la conoció. Y quizá en qué otras cosas más lo hizo Ino también.

Era estúpido lo que estaba haciendo, el despecho, el vengar una situación en particular por la ira, mas no sabía qué hacer para borrarla de su mente un segundo, para obviar ese olor floral que tenía estancado en las fosas nasales, los gemidos en su boca, todo…

Todo era Ino, y ya no quería todo, no quería a Ino.

Maldición…

Tenía ganas de llorar, de mandar todo a la mierda.

Primero Sasuke, luego Ino… ¿No iban a parar de traicionarlo?

¡Mierda!

Atormentado, azotó a la castaña en contra de las paredes de la sala de su departamento, friccionando el bulto entre sus pantalones en contra de la entrepierna de ella.

-Itachi…

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza al escuchar su nombre en aquel jadeo, intentó quitarse a Ino de la mente, pero fue en vano una vez más.

Perdiendo ya los estribos, la azotó una vez más antes de desgarrarle la blusa y comenzar a lamerle el cuello.

Quería perder la cabeza con alguien que no amara, alguien que no fuera Ino.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué hubo?

Bueno, bueno, próximo capítulo… Uff, ya verán. Pobre Ino, no tiene idea lo que le espera. De hecho, ni siquiera imaginan la reacción que tendrá Itachi para con ella. Lo bueno es que estará Shikamaru. –Ojo, adelanto, adelanto… xD Jajaja.

**Umeko-chan, mic **(Lo escribí mal, ¿no? ay, no sé dónde está esa letra :S jeje), **axter, pilar, Claressa, InoNara918, Leia**. ¡**Gracias, gracias por todo**!

La verdad es que... parece que no agradecí individualmente, no me acuerdo. Estoy con la mente atrofiada y se me olvidan la mitad de las cosas. T-T En fin, saben que les agradezco de todo corazón la molestia que se dan en leer y en dejar un comentario, sobre todo en este fic que no es digamos muy popular, debido a la pareja y eso. Pero bueh, a darla ánimos que no las defraudaré niñs. ¡El próximo chap será sólo drama! xD Jaja.

Nos vemos pronto. Cuídense mucho y suerte en todo. ¡Besos!

Pd: Estaré esperando las amenazas. ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XVIII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Apenas abrió los ojos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, resplandeciente.

-Uhm… - estirando ambos brazos perezosamente, soltó un bostezo somnoliento.

Debía levantarse e ir donde Itachi, ya que como éste estaba con algunos días libres debido a lo sucedido con Sasuke, estaba solo. Y ella como buena novia, iría a visitarlo para pasar todo el día junto a él.

Dejando al descubierto su cuerpo que hace instantes estaba acobijado entre muchas mantas, se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha.

Para cuando salió del baño, se cambió lo más rápido posible, pues Itachi tenía la manía de tomar desayuno siempre antes de las 10. Después de eso no lo hacía.

Hombres… ¿Quién los entendía?

Sonriendo, negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que esa interrogante siempre se la hacía los hombres con respecto a las féminas.

Canturreando una canción pasada de moda, terminó de acomodar su calzado de color púrpura. A continuación, se miró en el amplio espejo de su habitación.

Se veía bien… sí, muy bien a decir verdad. Volteándose un poco para observarse la retaguardia, río. Con aquellos pantalones blancos se veía increíble.

-Lindo – hizo un gesto de aprobación a sí misma y pronto se volteó para irse. No sin antes buscar un bolso que le hiciera juego con la teñida, obviamente.

-Buenos días, Ino.

Una voz masculina la saludó cuando salió del cuarto ya lista. Le echó un vistazo al dueño del origen de aquella masculina voz, Sai, que iba entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días. –Lo saludó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Enseguida se acercó a él que se disponía a preparar un zumo de frutas, de naranja para ser más específicos.

-¿Quieres?

-No, gracias. Tomaré desayuno con Itachi.

-Oh, entiendo.

Asintiendo en silencio, le sonrió a Sai que en ese momento observaba su reflejo en uno de los sartenes de acero inoxidable de la cocina.

Vaya, sin duda alguna, Sai podía ser muy, pero muy vanidoso. Incluso más que ella.

-Así que… ¿Cómo está Sasuke?

Sai dejó la vanidad de lado para hacerle frente a Ino.

-Está bien, supongo…

-¿Supones?

-Él prefiere no hablar mucho del tema. Ya sabes, es una fibra sensible.

-Lo sé, pero… - se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo qué decir en realidad.

Estaba bastante claro que mucho no podía decir al respecto. Los problemas entre hermanos y de esa magnitud, eran difíciles de comprender por ajenos. Aunque técnicamente ninguno de ellos lo era, pues ambos eran las respectivas parejas de Sasuke e Itachi.

-¿Y cómo está Itachi?

-Sí… mucho mejor. De hecho bastante mejor.

-Le haces bien.

No pudo evitar que un teñido rojizo le invadiera las mejillas.

-Quizás… - fue lo único capaz de articular.

-Lo digo en serio. Sasuke me ha dicho muchas veces que él ha cambiado por ti.

-No creo que sea para tanto – río, restándole importancia al asunto, más bien era restándole las cuotas de hipérbole.

-Confío en lo que dice Sasuke.

-Sí… - encogiéndose de hombros, le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de acomodarse el bolso púrpura en el hombro. –Me tengo que ir.

-Lo sé, cuídate preciosa, suerte.

-Gracias, suerte también.

Y sin más se volteó y salió de la cocina en dirección a la puerta, no teniendo ni idea de que la suerte deseada la iba a necesitar más que nunca.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-¿Por qué sonríes?

Acomodándose de inmediato en la silla de su oficina, tosió un poco.

-No es nada – respondió, mirando de soslayo a su amigo de cabellos rubios.

-¡Qué va! Si se nota a kilómetros que estás feliz, ttebayo.

Caray, siempre tan gritón Naruto.

-No estoy feliz.

Ok, eso no era una mentira, no estaba feliz, porque obviamente su felicidad se fue en el preciso momento en que terminó con Ino. Asimismo, no estaba triste o algo parecido, ya que el mismo factor –Ino- era el que lo hacía tener un velo de esperanza sobre los hombros.

-Sí lo estás, te conozco.

Soltó un respiro prolongado antes de apoyar los codos sobre el escritorio y mirar de frente al Uzumaki.

-Puede ser… - típico de él, dejando la incógnita implanta para sugerir dudas que no tardarían en llegar.

Bueno, le gustaba irse por las ramas, sobre todo en conversaciones con Naruto. Era divertido hacerlo inferir posibles respuestas.

-¿Ino tiene que ver en esto?

Bingo, ya había acertado.

-Sí – desvió la mirada, no quería que Naruto descubriera cómo se sentía al respecto.

Ya casi parecía un jovencito adolescente en pleno desarrollo hormonal.

-¿Van a volver?

-La verdad es que no lo sé – fue sincero, pues no tenía ni la menor idea.

¿El que Ino haya aceptado salir con él le daba chances como para creer que quizá podrían comenzar lo que él quiso terminar? ¿Acaso aquello le daba cierta cuota de esperanza a lo que quería en realidad?

Porque era obvio, quería estar con Ino. Y la aceptaba hiciera lo que hiciera, pues… si ella era feliz, el también lo sería, aunque se tuviera que aguantar las ganas de golpear a los degenerados que osaban mirarla bailar con escasas ropas.

-Yo sé que sí, ustedes deben estar juntos, ttebayo.

Sonrió.

Él creía lo mismo, porque no concebía la idea de estar con otra persona que no fuera Ino. De hecho, muchas veces se planteó la reflexión –sin solución aún, por cierto- sobre la necesidad que le provocaba ella. Era como si no existiera nadie más para estar con él, no porque considerara que las demás mujeres no eran lo suficientemente buenas para él, sino que consideraba que Ino estaba predestinada a estar a su lado.

Y parecía que fuese así.

-Yo creo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué terminaron entonces? Nunca me contaste nada –Naruto le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

-Sólo… fueron ciertos desacuerdos, sobre lo que yo creía correcto para ella.

-Oh, entiendo. Sakura-chan también me reclama a veces lo mismo.

-Creo que es la estaca de cada hombre, Naruto – se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de continuar. –Nosotros cuando estamos con alguien que amamos, ansiamos proteger a esa persona para que nada malo le pase, pero del mismo modo, tanta protección, se convierte en egoísmo a veces. Y no vemos lo que esa persona quiere, aunque le estemos haciendo daño. Es absurdo, de hecho lo es…

-Cielos…

-¿Qué? – arqueó una ceja, curioso.

-¡Estás tan enamorado, Shikamaru!

-Je, como si no lo supiera… - suspiró, apremiándose una sonrisa.

Sí que Naruto tenía la razón…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Cuando llegó al piso de Itachi, respiró profundo antes de salir del ascensor y caminar hacia el departamento.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago. Era extraño, era como si algo fuera a suceder algo, algo no muy bueno…

Sacándose supuestas e imaginarias ideas supersticiosas, negó en silencio. Sin embargo, la pesadez seguía en el mismo lugar.

-Mierda… - susurró.

La última vez que había sentido un mal presentimiento, había sido cuando su madre había tenido un accidente automovilístico, del cual no salió ilesa, en absoluto. Falleció en el acto.

Suspirando, se dijo a sí misma que lo mejor era estar tranquila. Además las noticias malas volaban. ¿Cierto?

Esforzándose en sonreír, se detuvo frente a la puerta de Itachi antes de presionar el timbre.

Esperó alrededor de unos 3 minutos antes de que escuchara un ruido desde el interior de aquel lugar, ruido que se intensificó al momento en que la puerta se abrió y reveló el torso desnudo de su novio.

Sonrió.

-Buenos días, Itachi – se inclinó en la punta de los zapatos para depositar un suave beso en los labios de éste, por supuesto que aquella acción no pudo concretarla debido a que él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Oh, Kami…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal al escuchar tal tono de voz tan gélido. Jamás nunca alguien le había hablado de esa manera, se estremeció.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-… - quiso decir algo, mas no pudo. Se vio intimidada por él.

Algo pasaba, de eso estaba más que segura. ¿Pero qué había pasado como para que él la tratara así?

-P-Por qué

-Vete.

¿Qué?

Amplió los ojos y por efecto inmediato se le llenaron de lágrimas.

No entendía nada… Nada de nada, pero sin duda la taquicardia que le comenzó, la atormentó.

Sintió miedo.

Itachi redujo el entrecejo antes de agarrarla por la muñeca y tirarla hacia el interior del departamento, en un completo arrebato sin razón alguna.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – la azotó en la pared contigua a la puerta antes de cerrar esta última de golpe. -¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?

Ino que tenía los ojos cerrados, no fue capaz de reprimir las lágrimas.

No sabía a qué se refería Itachi y le encantaría darle una respuesta, las que quisiera, pero no lo sabía.

-Y-Yo…

-¡Respóndeme! – apoyó las palmas de las manos en la pared, acorralando así a la rubia.

-N-No sé de qué hablas – a esas alturas, Ino lloraba a mares, sin abrir los ojos. –N-No lo sé… - negó, además, con la cabeza.

Al parecer el mal presentimiento era en advertencia a ese momento.

-Ahora no lo sabes, ¿verdad? – acercó su boca hacia la de ella para susurrarle con sorna las siguientes palabras. –Puta.

De inmediato abrió los parpados.

No, no, no, había escuchado mal. Aquello no era cierto. Itachi no… él no la había llamado puta. Él no sabía lo que era ella, era imposible que lo supiese. ¡No tenía cómo diablos saberlo!

Si bien no era una puta, calificativo que había usado el azabache, sabía a la perfección el porqué Itachi había usado tal adjetivo en ella. No era idiota, lo sabía. Se había enterado de que ella bailaba por las noches. Y, por supuesto, era obvio que aquello estaba muy ligado al oficio sexual, mas ella no era ninguna puta, maldita sea.

Con el labio inferior temblándole, pestañó unas cuantas veces para aclarar así su visión, y lo logró en el preciso instante en que fijó las pupilas en las de él.

-… - abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra con sonido.

-¡Eres una maldita puta! – le gritó una vez más, provocando por segunda vez que ella cerrara los ojos. -¡Por qué me mentiste! ¡¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?

-N-No quise… - tratando de controlar el nerviosismo, que fue en vano, comenzó a respirar con rapidez y dificultad. –Y-Yo no quise hacerlo…

-¡Mentira!

-T-Tenía miedo, n-no quería que… - entreabrió los ojos. –No quería hacerte daño, no quise mentirte, Itachi…

-¡Pero lo hiciste!

Pudo notar, cómo con la mirada inyectada en ira, él contenía las lágrimas.

Sí, sí, lo sabía, era la culpable de todo, pero… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla de esa manera? Ok, le había mentido por mucho tiempo, desde el comienzo, pero… ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué se supone tenía que hacer?

-Me mentiste todo el tiempo… todo el tiempo, Ino… -la voz se le quebró sin consentimiento.

-I-Itachi… - susurró, alzando la mano y posándola en la mejilla de él –lo siento… lo siento tanto –lo acarició con suavidad.

-Detente… -ya con las revolucionas más bajas, musitó por lo bajo, acto seguido cerró los ojos. –Por favor detente…

-Lo siento…

-¡No! – abrió los ojos al momento que azotaba las palmas de sus manos en la pared, con tanta fuerza, que Ino gritó del susto. -¡Deja de mentir!

-L-Lo sient…

-¡Cállate! – la irrumpió con vehemencia. –¡Todo siempre fue una maldita mentira!

-P-Pero…

-¡Ni siquiera te conozco! No sé quién eres, sólo sé que eres una… ¡Una puta!

Comenzando a temblar por el miedo que le estaba causando Itachi, bajó la mirada, no obstante, volvió la mirada al frente cuando una figura femenina que estaba unos metros tras de Itachi le sonrió.

-No… - clavó los ojos en ella, y una vez más le comenzaron a picar y a arder sin consideración alguna. –N-No…

La mujer tras el Uchiha llevaba sólo una camisa que cubría su desnudez, nada más. Era obvio que estaba… que ella, que ella había pasado la noche con él.

-N-No es cierto… - susurró en un hilo de voz, una vez más cuando reconoció a esa tipa.

Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de Tenten, su supuesta amiga y compañera.

Mierda…

El mundo se le vino abajo. Todo se derrumbó.

Podía tolerar el enfado de Itachi, incluso podría ser capaz de enfrentar todas las consecuencias de sus actos omitidos, que eran, sin duda alguna, por un motivo en específico, y no le importaba quedarse sola o perder al Uchiha, porque sabía que era su culpa y que tenía que pagar de alguna manera los errores cometidos. Se lo merecía, sí y mucho. No obstante, una cosa era pagar por todo, pero otra muy distinta, era tener que lidiar con el hecho de que Itachi le había sido infiel con una de las personas más cercanas hacia ella.

-N-No…

-Ahora vete, no te quiero aquí.

-Y-Yo…

-¡Vete! – sin una gota de paciencia, Itachi la tomó de un brazo mientras que abría la puerta y la echaba de su departamento como si fuera una simple basura.

-Me duele… - trató de liberarse del agarre, mas no pudo.

El Uchiha era mil veces más fuerte que ella.

-¡Sal de aquí! – y la tiró al pasillo sin remordimiento alguno.

-¡Ahh! – chilló, logrando mantener el equilibrio.

Si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos, hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. Enderezándose, miró a Itachi una última vez antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de él.

Ya nada quedaba entre ellos. No había disculpas, ni excusas, ni justificaciones, ni nada. Todo estaba roto, destruido en su totalidad. No había reparación ni lógica para hacerlo.

Llorando desconsoladamente, se tocó el brazo en donde hace segundos Itachi la había agarrado, le dolía como el maldito infierno, sin embargo, aquel dolor no se comparaba con el que tenía en el pecho.

No queriendo estar más ahí, se limpió las lágrimas cuando comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras. El ascensor, ni hablar, no tenía tiempo para eso. De hecho, lo único que quería, era correr, sentir a través de la tensión física, algo de alivio aunque fuera momentáneo.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Cerró la puerta tan fuerte, que el muro vibró por varios segundos antes de que cesara el movimiento.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición todo!

-¡Mierda! – herido, lanzó un puñetazo a la pared, provocando que ésta se agrietara y que de sus nudillos se filtrara un hilillo de sangre.

Estaba tan dolido, pero tan dolido, que ya no aguantaba más la quemazón que sentía en el pecho. Era insoportable, ya no podía más.

¿Por qué Ino lo hirió de esa forma? ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad? ¿Por qué… por qué aparentó algo que no era?

¡Maldita sea! Al final, se había enamorado de una apariencia, de una mujer que no existía, de una mujer que no conocía, pero que por alguna razón no podía dejar de amar, porque a pesar de todo, continuaba amándola con la misma intensidad.

-Mierda… -se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza, y juntó los codos para presionarse el cráneo.

Las malditas puntadas lo estaban destrozando vivo.

-Mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda… - y no aguantando más el dolor, lloró.

Sentía que todo se le había desmoronado. Que todo el puto mundo estaba en su contra, que absolutamente todo lo que hacía salía mal…

¿Se merecía tanto?

Siendo honesto, él jamás fue un buen hombre, su cabeza y su corazón estaban teñidos de negro, sin embargo, su profesión, su dedicación hacia la medicina, lo tenían en un nivel de equilibrio en donde lo valorado, la humildad y lo bueno lo hacían poder vivir relativamente tranquilo, pero aquello se fue a la misma mierda.

Ya no había valor, no había humildad ni nada bueno. Estaba todo arruinado, y todo porque su hermanito y su noviecita lo habían traicionado.

¡Por Dios! Se trataba de las personas más queridas para él, las personas que lo hacían sentar cabeza y creer que había algo más por qué vivir.

¿Por qué tenían que traicionarlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenían que hacerle tanto daño? ¿Tanto dolor se merecía acaso? ¿Tan malo había sido que estaba pagando por todo?

Si bien tenía cierta culpa, sobre todo por su actitud de querer escapar de tanto dolor a través de la satisfacción carnal con Tenten, creía que todo lo que sucedía era demasiado para él, porque aún después de cometer miles de errores, no merecía tanta mentira.

-Ino… - musitó su mente con suavidad. -¡No! – gruñó al procesar lo que su interior quería y necesitaba.

Dejando caer ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, lánguidamente, respiró profundo.

La ansiedad, los sentimientos, el revuelo emocional, las actitudes desmedidas, lo estaban desquiciando como nunca, y necesitaba algo para despejarse.

Justo cuando se volteó para ir a la cocina a buscar una botella de ron, su mirada se enfocó en la mujer de cabellos castaños que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él.

Carraspeándose la voz y aguantándose las ganas de desquitarse con ella, le gritó.

-¡Vete!

Tenten dio un brinco del susto.

-¡Dije que te fueras! – furioso, caminó hacia ella y la agarró de un brazo mientras ésta recogía sus ropas regadas en el piso. -¡Vete!

-¡Ay, suéltame! –aunque lo intentó, no pudo librarse de él.

-Ándate de aquí, puta – a rastras la llevó hacia la puerta, y al igual que Ino, la sacó sin cuidado alguno de su departamento.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¡Vete, puta! – con desprecio, la miró como escoria una vez, dedicándole una mueca de asco y desagrado antes de cerrarle la puerta.

Sin remordimiento alguno de echar a esa puta casi desnuda de su departamento, se fue a la cocina a buscar a su mejor compañero; el alcohol.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Hey, ¿qué tal? Espero que estén bien y felices, al igual que yo. xD

**Umeko-chan, Claressa, pilar, InoNara918, mitsuki, Leia, Mgo**. ¡Gracias, en serio! Uff, si no hubiera sido por Mgo, todavía estaría en los laureles. Jajaja. Siento el retraso, pero es que con tanto estudio y más, se me ha hecho cortísimo el tiempo, sin embargo me esforcé y terminé este chap. Espero pronto subir la continuación, ya que luego tendré más tiempo. (Menos mal que se está acabando el semestre)

Espero les haya gustado, sé que dije en el capítulo anterior que en éste habría Shika/Ino, pues... será en el próximo. Y será el tiempo de descubrir más misterios. Jojojo. Se viene bien fea la cosa para Ino.

Sin más, debo irme a estudiar. T-T

Nos vemos, y gracias por todo. ¡Besos!

pd: No maximicé mucho la reacción de Itachi, porque ya verán lo que sucederá... Jojojo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Ligero lime.

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ — Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XIX

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Estando recostado sobre el sofá de la sala, Sai observó con detenimiento la copa de vino entre sus manos, como si ésta fuera un tesoro nunca antes visto. Con la mirada perdida en el morado color, una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, dejándole una ruta de humedad salada.

—Sasuke —balbucearon sus labios sin que él lo notase, fue un acto nulo de consciencia.

En ese mismo momento, Ino que acababa de llegar al departamento, en un estado de deterioro emocional al máximo, se quedó estática tras cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia la sala.

Ya no sabía qué pensar o hacer, se sentía horrible consigo misma y más aún por el trato que había recibido por parte de Itachi. Le era imposible creer que tantos buenos momentos se hayan roto sólo porque no fue capaz de decirle antes la verdad a su –ahora- ex novio.

Tal vez si hubiese sido más precavida…

—_No_ —negó en silencio.

Las precauciones no eran parte de la situación, pues todo fue su culpa por no ser más sincera. Además que… Dios, aún no podía creer que Tenten –mujer que creía su amiga- la haya traicionado con el hombre que ella amaba con locura.

—Maldición… —lloriqueó con rabia, lanzando su cartera al suelo. —¡Maldición!

—¿Ino? —Sai que había despertado de su trance, le echó un vistazo a Ino que lloraba tan desconsoladamente, que podía incluso percibir su dolor.

Preocupado se levantó del sofá, dejando la copa de vino sobre una pequeña mesa al centro de la sala.

—Ino, ¿qué te pasó? —avanzó hacia ella que negaba en silencio. —Preciosa… dime qué pasó —la abrazó de inmediato, visiblemente angustiado por verla así.

Ino correspondió enseguida, cómo necesitaba un hombro para llorar y deshogarse.

—Shh… tranquila… — con la yema de sus dedos le acarició la punta de los cabellos rubios que le caían por la espalda.

—M-Me duele t-tanto… —balbuceó entre sollozos, aferrándose al cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

El pelinegro se preocupó y sorprendió apenas oyó la confesión de la platinada. ¿Qué le dolía tanto…? En definitiva, el dolor no era físico, de eso estaba seguro, aún así no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella, ¿qué habría sucedido para estar de ese modo?

—¿Qué pasó? —la interrogante la consultó con evidente duda en la voz.

—I-Itachi…

Había sospechado que se trataba del Uchiha. Torció los labios, no le gustó cómo se escuchaba la voz de Ino, pues el temor y desilusión estaban mezclados en ella.

—É-Él supo que y-yo… —no pudo continuar, sin embargo hizo el esfuerzo. —Me trató de p-puta… —y aquel calificativo la hizo sentirse aún peor.

Todavía era capaz de recordar y revivir una y otra vez la sorna e indiferencia que él le había dedicado, más aún cuando la había llamado puta sin ningún tipo de compasión.

—Oh, Dios… —Sai se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. —¿Cómo supo? ¿Por qué…?

—N-No lo sé, pero… —negó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Pero qué? —estaba ansioso, deshizo el contacto entre ambos.

—M-Me engañó con T-Tenten… —lo que dijo fue con tanta pena, que se llevó una mano al rostro, al momento en que aún movía la cabeza a modo de negación.

Si antes Sai estaba sorprendido, en esos momentos lo estaba más.

—… —iba a darle palabras de aliento, pero no pudo.

¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil dar apoyo en asuntos sobre infidelidades?

—No entiendo por qué… —no pudo más, Ino lloró tan herida, que el hipo le irregularizó las respiraciones. —N-No lo s-sé…

Sai la volvió a abrazar, ya que veía que Ino en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

—Malditos Uchiha… —fue lo que dijo antes de acompañar a su rubia amiga con lágrimas de dolor, después de todo, él también tenía el corazón roto a causa de, precisamente, un Uchiha…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Shikamaru que había estado tratando de comunicarse con Ino, no lo había logrado aún. La había llamado ya 3 veces y la rubia no había contestado.

Supuestamente irían a comer, al menos así habían quedado de acuerdo el día anterior, sin embargo en esos momentos en que la llamaba para confirmar el horario y el lugar, no tenía respuesta.

—Tsk… —chasqueándose la lengua, negó en silencio cuando el buzón de voz del celular de la rubia le dio la bienvenida.

Terminó la llamada sin dejar recado alguno.

¿Sería tal vez que Ino no quisiera salir con él? ¿Quizá se había arrepentido?

No, Ino no era de ésas que dejaban dudas, muy por el contrario, siempre era directa, y si ella no hubiese querido ir con él a comer, se lo hubiese dicho en primera instancia.

La conocía muy bien, muy bien…

—_No creo que se le haya dañado el móvil_ —se dijo a sí mismo en busca de una justificación del por qué ella no le contestaba.

No obstante era una posibilidad.

Exhalando con suavidad, miró la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Tal vez debería ir a verla, no perdía nada haciéndolo, además que por alguna extraña razón, presentía que las cosas no estaban bien.

—Mejor la iré a ver…

Y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir al departamento de Ino, no obstante apenas se levantó de su cómoda silla, una llamada telefónica lo obligó a quedarse unos momentos. Una inesperada reunión le frustró sus planes.

—Problemático… —se quejó, mas no por eso iba a dejar de ir a ver Ino. Terminando todo lo pendiente la iría a ver sí o sí.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

—Es una perra…

Sai asintió en silencio, concordando con el calificativo que su amiga le había otorgado a Tenten.

Por supuesto que esa chiquilla era una perra, se supone que los hombres de las amigas y/o compañeras son sagrados, prohibidos desde cualquier perspectiva, por lo que no había justificación hacia lo que había hecho.

—Y él e-es un i-imbécil… —Ino terminó de hablar en el momento justo en que se le quebró la voz.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¿por qué tenía que doler tanto…?

—Toma.

Miró a Sai que le estaba ofreciendo un vaso pequeño con tequila, encogiéndose de hombros lo recibió para luego beber el contenido de una sola vez. Era, sin contar ese corto, el tercero que se tomaba.

—_Mierda_ —frunció las cejas y los labios cuando el fuerte calor de aquel licor le pasó por el esófago. No obstante aquello no fue impedimento para pedirle a su compañero de hogar que le volviera a llenar el pequeño vaso.

No es que con el alcohol fuese a encontrar una respuesta a los por qué, pero al menos iba a aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía cada vez que recordaba el trato que le dedicó el Uchiha, y todo lo que conllevó a que éste se enterara de la verdad.

Negó en silencio, no quería pensar más en él, en Itachi…

Le echó una mirada a Sai que estaba sentado a su lado, junto a ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pequeña mesa de la sala, pues ambos estaban sentados en el alfombrado del suelo.

—Ahora… —comenzó a hablar con los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. —¿Por qué rayos estás llorando? —.Le preguntó a Sai que, al igual que ella, no dejaba de llorar.

No creía que fuese por ella, conocía al moreno, algo le había sucedido, sin embargo recién en ese momento lo había notado. Tan abstraída estaba ocupada en sus propios problemas, que no notó que él también sufría por algo que aún le resultaba desconocido.

—S-Sasuke… —fue todo lo que dijo antes de beberse un corto de tequila.

Ino extendió el brazo y con su mano le golpeó el hombro al azabache en son de apoyo.

—Terminó conmigo —no miró a la rubia, sino que siguió con la vista extraviada al frente. —No soy lo suficientemente bueno para él…

—¿Por qué lo dices…? —se inclinó hacia delante y ladeó la cabeza para observarlo.

El pálido hombre río con tristeza antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Quieres saber qué dijo? —no esperó a que la platinada respondiera, continuó. —Que todo hubiese sido más fácil si no se hubiese enamorado de mí.

—Pero…

—Shh —la irrumpió. —Si no fuese así, sería más simple para él elegir entre una relación estable con su hermano y lo que tiene conmigo, pero no… no lo hace... —miró a Ino a los ojos. —Yo no siquiera le pedí elegir, pero él no puede lidiar el hecho de que haya perdido a la única familia que le queda, y lo entiendo…

—Sai…

—Ino… —respiró profundo antes de continuar. —¿De qué le sirve estar enamorado, de qué le sirve amarme tanto si no es capaz de aceptarse a sí mismo por lo que es?

—Lo siento —sin previo aviso, abrazó a su amigo.

—¿Por qué seguir amando si se arrepienten de su vida junto a ti?

A Ino le tembló la barbilla cuando escuchó aquella interrogante que le caló hondo en el pecho… Maldición, era tan cierto…

—Quiero más tequila —dijo Sai después de largos segundos apegado a la Yamanaka.

—Yo también…

Al cabo de una hora, la segunda botella desapareció aún más rápido que la primera sin que ambos lo notaran.

Los llantos fueron sustituidos por risas ridículas y movimientos descoordinados. La motricidad estaba fallando producto del alcohol y ambos lo sabían, mas les causaba gracia, después de todo no había nada que perder, al contrario, ganarían el olvido de amar y una gran resaca posteriormente. Al menos… al menos valía la pena el dolor de cabeza.

—De ninguna manera, ¡qué va! —.Chilló Ino que carcajeaba fuerte por las anécdotas sexuales de su mejor amigo.

—Te lo juro… eran 11 centímetros e-erecto… —hipó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso es muuuy poco, Sai —Ino no se quedaba atrás con el hipo.

—Lo sé, p-pero su lengua remediaba… la, la falta de crecimiento… sí, eso…

—¡Para! No sigas, no quiero imaginármelo, hip… —negó con todo el cuerpo, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda de sólo imaginarse todo lo que le contó Sai.

Definitivamente era algo que no quería imaginar, pues con los quejidos de satisfacción de su amigo era suficiente, no quería tener –más encima- la ilustración gráfica en su cabeza.

No, no, y no.

—Su lengua era…

—¡Qué no quiero saber! —dramatizando, la ojiazul le lanzó uno de los cojines del sofá en el rostro al azabache.

—Ya, ya, no exageres, hip —sonrió, cogiendo el cojín para lanzárselo a la rubia, mas justo el sonido del timbre lo hizo abstenerse de cualquier movimiento.

Ino que estaba más cercana al pasillo que conectaba con la puerta principal, soltó un bufido quejumbroso antes de ir a ver quién buscaba. Claro que no se incorporó, puesto que su equilibrio poco asertivo estaba, por lo que gateó hasta la puerta.

—Yo voy

—¡Ebriaaa! —le dijo Sai observándola poco menos arrastrarse por el suelo, aunque él estaba igual o en peores condiciones que la rubia, ya que él había bebido de antes.

—¡Cállate! —perspicaz le respondió la rubia que había llegado lento, pero seguro, a la puerta.

Como si el cuerpo le pesara tonelada se arrodilló y giró la perilla de la puerta, encontrándose con un par de pantalones de tela oscura. Fue alzando la mirada de a poco por el cuerpo masculino hasta que conectó las pupilas en el rostro sorprendido del Nara.

—¿Ino…?

—¡Hola, cariño! —sin poder controlar la lengua, sonrió con inocencia por la mirada que le dedicó el moreno. —¿Me vienes a hacer compañía?

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Ino que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, estaba loco o acaso ella…

—¿Estás borracha?

—¿Quién yo? —se apuntó hacia sí misma. —¡Noooo! Cómo se te ocurre —río, como si se tratase de lo más cómico del mundo.

Él la miró serio. ¿Por qué diablos Ino estaba borracha? Iba a abrir la boca para decirle algunas preguntas, mas ella se le adelantó.

—¿Vas a pasar o qué?—le abrió la puerta mientras retrocedía gateando hacia atrás para tener más espacio para que el moreno entrara. —¡Hip!

No necesitó que se lo repitieran, así que ingresó y él mismo cerró la puerta.

—¿No puedes caminar? —no podía sacarle de encima la mirada a la Yamanaka, era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado.

Ino hizo un puchero y fingió indignación antes de incorporarse a duras penas, y con ayuda del muro, a modo de demostrarle que sí podía caminar.

—Sí, puedo… —terca como ella misma, se soltó del muro para extender loa brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mas el equilibrio la traicionó.

En un hábil movimiento, Shikamaru la agarró de la cintura, evitando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

—Te tengo…

—Ahh, maldito tequila —se quejó Ino, apoyándose en él.

—¿Con quién estás? —mientras esperaba la respuesta, la llevó hacia la sala.

—Con mi súper amigo; Sai, ¡hip!

—Ya veo… —Se encontró con Sai en la sala, éste dormitaba con una botella de alcohol en la mano.

Hiló todo el escenario llegando a una conclusión clara. El ver a Sai con una botella de tequila, más otra botella vacía en el suelo y otra de vino sobre la mesa al centro, fue clave para deducir que ambos amigos se habían dedicado a beber hasta llegar al estado en que estaban.

Ahora la interrogante era, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estaban celebrando algo…? Pero, ¿a mediodía? Descartó la idea, era poco probable.

—Te sentaré acá —dejó a Ino sentada sobre un sofá. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Me harás compañía? —ignorando la pregunta de él, Ino rió, sujetándole el brazo a Shikamaru. —¿Sí…? —a continuación le guiñó un ojo en actitud coqueta. —Di que sí, hip.

Sai, que entreabría los párpados, miró a Shikamaru y luego a Ino, uno al lado del otro mientras su amiga le sostenía el brazo.

—Ya lo entendí —dijo incorporándose con lentitud, llamando la atención de los demás. —Estaré en mi… mi cuarto —aunque intentó modular bien, no tuvo éxito.

El moreno miró a Sai caminar arrítmico por el pasillo hasta desaparecer, pronto su atención la obtuvo la rubia que le jalaba el brazo.

—Ven… —no siendo consciente de sus actos, Ino logró que Shikamaru se sentara a su lado.

—Ino, ¿por qué estás así?

Ella río infantilmente.

—No más preguntas, ¿sí?

Antes de que él se diera cuenta, Ino se había sentado sobre sus caderas.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Shh, no más preguntas… —y lo besó.

Al comienzo Shikamaru fue reacio a corresponder, sin embargo, no podía obviar el delicioso sabor de Ino ni esos apetecibles labios en contacto con los suyos… ¡Cuánto había extrañado besarlos!

Enseguida guió ambas manos a la cintura estrecha de la ojiazul, ascendiendo sin apuro hasta llegar a su espalda, la distancia entre sus pechos desapareció cuando él la abrazó.

No le importaba el sabor a alcohol en conjunto con el estilado de la boca de Ino, de hecho la mezcla era increíble.

—Shika…

Por supuesto que Ino ya no era consciente de sus actos. Desde el segundo en que el alcohol había tomado el control de su cuerpo y le había borrado los pensamientos, lo que menos le importaba era tener el corazón roto.

—S-Shika… —gimió, comenzando a balancearse sobre él.

¿En qué momento aumentó tanto la temperatura? La respuesta era desconocida. El inesperado calor que la invadió le imploraba satisfacción personal, o sea, sexo. Quería sexo con Shikamaru en ese mismo instante.

—Cógeme… —le balbuceó en la boca al sentir un duro bulto en contacto con su entrepierna. Se friccionó con mayor intensidad, causando que sus bragas comenzaran a humedecerse.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que sus actos eran erróneos, pero no podía detenerse, cada movimiento era el rogar inevitable de lo que subconscientemente deseaba.

Shikamaru no podía negarse, no ante ella. No obstante, una parte de él quería detenerse para buscar contestaciones. A él lo que más le importaba era saber por qué ella estaba así, el sexo había pasado a segundo plano.

La detuvo, posando ambas manos sobre las caderas de ésta.

—Ino, no… —logró decir, conteniendo la respiración.

—Sí, Shika, por favor… —pidió aún besándolo. —Quiero…

—No, Ino. —Alejó el rostro de ella, rompiendo el beso.

Haciendo caso omiso de la negación, Ino le desabrochó los pantalones a Shikamaru, mas éste la detuvo inmovilizándole las manos.

—¡Mierda, Shikamaru! —se frustró, bajando la mirada. —Sólo… hazme el amor… —murmuró suave, casi rogándole.

—No puedo si no me dices qué pasa. —Quiso sonar comprensivo, más lo elevado de su tono de voz expresó lo contrario.

Con un efecto inmediato, Ino lloró. ¿Qué que pasaba? Pasaba que se estaba muriendo, que se sentía rota, que quería llorar, que quería dejar de sentir el corazón desgarrado, que quería dejar de pensar en Itachi… ¡Eso era lo que pasaba!

—Dime que pasa, ¿sí?

Aún llorando, negó en silencio.

—¿Por qué no? —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. —¿Qué pasa, Ino?

—Quiero olvidar… —se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo dicho.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sólo olvidar… —lo miró a los ojos. —Hazme olvidar.

—Ino…

—¡Hazlo! —enfurecida lo besó, con tanta impotencia, que le mordió los labios a Shikamaru tan fuerte, que pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en contacto con sus papilas, aquello la incentivó a besarlo con mayor pasión y fogosidad.

Pese a que inicialmente el beso no fue recíproco, él se dio por vencido y acompañó cada movimiento entre sus labios, incluso aquel masaje entre sus lenguas, cálido y húmedo.

Ahora estaba más excitado que antes.

Sin aguantarlo más, le arrebató la blusa a la rubia, dejándola lucir sólo un sujetador de encajes púrpura.

Dios… tan preciosa.

Ino suspiró por cada roce y caricia, sintiéndose volar. Quería sentirlo en ella, quería que la hiciera gritar de placer, que la explorara por completo y sin restricciones.

—I-Itachi… —susurró con los ojos cerrados, apoyando las palmas de las manos en las rodillas del moreno mientras enarcaba la espalda.

Shikamaru estaba tan concentrado, que ni siquiera escuchó pronunciar el nombre del Uchiha.

—¡Ahhh! —jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió uno de sus pezones ser succionado por la boca de su amante a través de la tela de su corpiño. —¡Ahhh!

—Ino…

—Itachi…

Cuando el gemido de la rubia llegó a sus oídos, el nombre Itachi le provocó un eco feroz en los tímpanos.

No, no era cierto… ¿Había gemido el nombre de Itachi? ¿Itachi Uchiha?

Se separó de ella con rapidez, dedicándole una mirada de desconcierto y dolor.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Ino se bajó de las piernas de él y se levantó tambaleante.

Oh, no… Había metido la pata.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…?

—Shika… —la barbilla le tembló. —No es lo que tú crees…

—¿Dijiste Itachi? —preguntó una vez más, sin poder creerlo. —¿Te refieres a Itachi Uchiha?

Ella bajó la mirada, otorgando con el silencio la afirmación a la pregunta. Ya… definitivamente ya no podía seguir ocultando nada más, y por más que le doliera, él se merecía saber la verdad.

—…

¡¿Qué mierda tenía que ver Itachi con todo eso?

El mundo de Shikamaru se derrumbó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi…? ¿Por qué él…?

—E-Es a quien amo…

Y cada vez su mundo se desmoronaba más.

—¿Tú y él…?

—Ya no…

—¿Ya no qué? — se levantó del sillón.

—Terminamos… —no lo miró en ningún momento, se sentí tan avergonzada.

—¿Tenías una relación con él? ¿Desde cuándo?

Si tenía que confesar toda la verdad, sería en un 100%, no más ocultar de la información.

—Desde el día en que me dejaste…

Shikamaru no pudo seguir escuchándola, se levantó, acomodó sus ropas y se fue sin decirle una sola palabra a Ino, sin siquiera mirarla, sin siquiera querer a estar más a su lado.

Todo lo que sentía por Ino, parecía haberse muerto en ese minuto.

Por otra parte, la rubia Yamanaka, que tenía la barbilla temblorosa, negó en silencio, reprimiéndose las ganas de gritar y llorar a mares.

—Shikamaru… —sollozó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

En ese mismo instante, Sai apareció tambaleante en la sala para ver a su amiga. Al verla con la parte superior desnuda, supo que sea lo que sea que haya sucedido no había sido nada bueno.

—Preciosa —como pudo llegó donde ella y la abrazó fuerte.

Lo único que les quedaba, era el uno al otro, nada más.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Uff, tanto tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento mucho, pero... en verdad la vida no ha sido fácil el último tiempo, y empeora cada día. Es por eso que éste será el último capítulo que actualizaré de todos mis fics en progreso. Necesito tiempo para reponerme y enfrentar muchas complicaciones más que se vienen. Trataré, en verdad haré el esfuerzo de escribir y tener cuanto antes los capítulos, no prometo nada, porque así como están las cosas, dudo poder cumplir con las promesas, sin embargo terminaré todos mis fics, aunque demoré años... (Qué poco alentador, eh)

Ya, dejando de lado todo lo anterior, agradezco mucho a quienes me han dejado saber su opinión. Claressa, Leia Takei, Mgo, mitsuki, Umeko-chan, axter, pilar, DarK, Lux Lunar, Lucia991, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, gracias por leer y dejarme comentarios, en serio. Espero, en verdad, que este capítulo les guste.

Sin más, saludos y mucha suerte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ — Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Amor Violento ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo XX

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos revelaban el estado de abatimiento por el cual estaba cursando, estado que ya no era capaz de ocultar con maquillaje. Y no era para menos, pues el llorar día y noche era como para sentirse desfallecida y lucir pésimo.

—Una mierda… —murmuró, tratando de no sentir compasión por sí misma.

Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba ser tan débil, odiaba no poder dejar de pensar en Shikamaru, odiaba no poder olvidar a Itachi y continuar amándolo…

Dios, se sentía tan impotente, tan rota.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso?

—¿Sintiendo lástima por ti misma?

Dio un salto de susto cuando escuchó aquella interrogante, mas al ver a la persona tras de ella a través del espejo, se tranquilizó. Pronto cerró los ojos, negando en silencio ante la pregunta de su buen amigo Sai.

—¿No? Menos mal —él hizo una pausa—… sino no sería la Ino Yamanaka que conozco, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón —se volteó hacia él, regalándole una sonrisa por lograr hacerla sentir un poquito mejor. —Una chica increíblemente guapa como yo no debiera estar triste por idiotas.

A veces las bromas eran buen remedio para no sentirse tan lábil emocionalmente.

—Ni por idiotas ni por nada —Sai dijo, ofreciéndole un abrazo que Ino no dudó en corresponder.

De todas las personas que apreciaba incondicionalmente, además de su padre, se encontraba Sai, porque independiente de los amores que pudiese tener a lo largo de su vida, él siempre iba a estar ahí para ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal, pero pasará… supongo —en realidad no tenía mucha fe, ya dudaba que esa opresión en el pecho llegara a desaparecer algún día.

—Claro que pasará, preciosa —la alentó. —Eres una mujer fuerte, saldrás adelante aunque cueste. Sólo hay que esperar que el tiempo pase…

Ino sabía que debía darle tiempo al tiempo, no obstante, era difícil, muy difícil.

—Ojalá el tiempo pasara más rápido…

Sai le revolvió los cabellos de la nuca.

—Paciencia, ya verás que ni te darás cuenta de cuando dejes de sentirse así.

—Eso espero, Sai. —Se separó de él. —Eres bueno con las palabras.

Él soltó una carcajada, parecía divertido.

—Es lo que salió en mi horóscopo.

Ino también río, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombre.

—Ya sabía que tus palabras eran demasiado buenas como para sacarlas de tu mentecita.

—¿Qué se supone significa eso? —Enarcó una ceja con suspicacia.

—¿No eres el genio acá?

Un chirrido se escuchó en el departamento, seguido de carcajadas y palabrotas dirigidas a Sai por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo a Ino.

De alguna manera tenía que hacerla sentir bien y distraída.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Sasuke sabía que su hermano Itachi, estaba completamente perdido.

Se había sorprendido cuando lo visitó en su apartamento. Si bien luego de que Itachi lo golpeara por haberse enterado de que era gay, no existía relación alguna y no habían cruzado palabra, gracias a su ex, Sai, se había enterado de que había terminado de muy mala forma Itachi con Ino.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día? ¿Una semana? Probablemente, e Itachi seguía devastado. Y, bueno, aún no sabía cuál había sido el desencadenante, no obstante lo asociaba al término de la relación con la Yamanaka.

Por lo tanto, no tuvo más opción que doparlo e internarlo en una clínica psiquiátrica por abuso de sustancias ilícitas y pérdida del juicio de la realidad, haciéndose responsable de él.

Cuando le dieron el diagnóstico de su hermano, supo que no estaba para nada bien; tenía alteración de la percepción, manifestado por alucinaciones tanto auditivas como visuales, un trastorno de la personalidad limítrofe con rasgos narcisistas y un trastorno depresivo mayor con componente psicótico, sin incluir el abuso de sustancias.

Así que, ¿cómo se encontraba Itachi actualmente? De acuerdo a los registros médicos, le evolución había sido favorable, básicamente por el efecto de los medicamentes que estaba tomando; antipsicóticos, antidepresivos y estabilizadores de ánimo que lo mantenían más tranquilo.

Angustiado, lo observó pasearse en círculos por la estrecha habitación. Se veía tranquilo, no obstante sabía que su conducta era discordante.

Armándose de valor, ingresó al cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta en caso de cualquier emergencia que pudiese ocurrir –algún comportamiento agresivo-, porque sí, debía prevenir.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir cuando se detuvo a una distancia considerable de su hermano.

Sabía que su presencia podía desatar una alteración de la sensopercepción a causa de él, no obstante debía arriesgarse, necesitaba hablar con su hermano sí o sí, por último para oírlo.

Deteniendo sus movimientos, Itachi lo miró sin expresión alguna.

—Sácame de aquí —dijo sin emoción, aplanado en su totalidad.

—Itachi, sabes que no puedes

—Tengo que resolver mi vida —lo irrumpió, volteándose y caminando hacia su cama, lugar en donde se sentó.

Sasuke sabía que era cierto, de hecho le asombraba que él fuese capaz de considerar la resolución hacia sus conflictos. Era un gran paso.

—Sólo serán unos días más. —Trató de alentar, aunque sin resultados aparentes.

Él no dijo nada, permaneció en completo silencio.

—Si la evaluación psiquiátrica es favorable, podrás salir de acá.

Una vez más no dijo nada.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Decidiendo ya irse, Sasuke ofreció apoyo. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ayudarlo y lograr que se sintiera mejor.

Sin embargo no estaba preparado para escuchar la respuesta que él le dio.

—Necesito a Ino…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Sai la observó revolver el zumo de frutillas con la pajilla incontables veces. Ya casi estaba perdiendo la paciencia por tal conducta tan repetitiva, próxima a ser obsesiva. No le agradaba verla tan apenada, era muy lejano a lo que conocía de Ino.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? –La pregunta fue directa, no quería irse por las ramas. Aunque tenía algunas ligeras sospechas de qué era lo que quería la platinada.

Ino lo miró a los ojos.

—Ya no aguanto —la voz se le agrietó. —Necesito saber cómo está…

—¿Aún después de lo que te hizo?

Sai podía permitir muchas cosas, pero no iba a tolerar que su mejor amiga sintiera la necesidad de saber el estado de un idiota que le había faltado el respeto.

Si bien sabía dónde estaba Itachi y las condiciones en que se encontraba, prefería guardar silencio, cosa de la cual la Yamanaka tenía conocimiento, pues le había pedido a él que pasara lo que pasara, no le dijese nada del Uchiha. Sin embargo en ese momento el cuento era distinto… Ino no estaba siendo consecuente.

—A pesar de todo lo amo… —balbuceó, sintiéndose ridícula por amarlo aún después de todo el dolor.

Punto, pero, ¿no se supone que se debe amar con medidas?

—¿Y tu dignidad? — Decidió intentarlo en terrenos valóricos, quizás aún le quedaba algo de amor propio a su amiga.

—Se fue a la mierda… —dijo, dejando a un lado la pajilla y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Sai la miró con atención, tratando de justificar su actuar. Sólo tenía una excusa lo suficientemente válida para coincidir en acuerdo con ella y comprenderla; estaba profunda y completamente enamorada, pero… ¿Lo suficiente como para ignorar el mal trato y la falta de respeto? ¿Se considera a eso amor? ¿O acaso está cegada en un tipo de relación destructiva y dependiente?

—Me pediste que no te dijera nada de él —le recordó casi advirtiéndole, haciendo caso omiso de las cientos de interrogantes que tenía.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se llevó ambas manos a la cara. —Pero me muero de ganas por saber cómo está. Itachi es muy vulnerable e impulsivo… —dejó al descubierto su rostro.

Sí, de eso Sai tenía conocimiento.

—¿Sabes cómo está? —. Ino casi suplicó con la mirada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro suave, por poco dándose por vencido. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no a la platinada? En realidad le costaba mucho trabajo negarse.

—No sé cómo estará ahora —Y era cierto, pues su contacto con Sasuke (que era quien le informaba) era escaso, pues entre ellos la relación también había terminado, mas en no malos términos como Ino e Itachi.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

La bendita pregunta que no quería responder. No quería decirle a Ino que el Uchiha estaba internado, porque la noticia la desgarraría. Además, conociéndola, ella se culparía de todo el pesar de Itachi.

—No lo sé —mintió, no quedándole más opción. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—¿Sasuke no te ha dicho nada? ¿Estará en la casa de sus padres, tal vez?

—No lo sé, Ino —respondió rápido antes de que continuase con más preguntas rápidas y sin pausas. —No he charlado con Sasuke… Ya sabes cómo está mi relación con él.

Ino se regañó por ser tan egoísta y no considerar el dolor de Sai, después de todo él también había perdido a su amor.

—Lo siento…

—Hey, preciosa, no te preocupes —con cariño entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. —Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.

—Soy una egoísta.

—Sí, lo eres —Sai sonrió al notar el mohín que ella le dedicó. —Pero lo entiendo. Tu dolor no tiene comparación con el mío…

—Sai…

¿Existía comparación? Quizás, no lo sabía, y tampoco quería pensar mucho en eso.

—Creo que nos hace falta un buen masaje capilar, no soporto estar más acá lamentándonos de nuestros fracasos amorosos.

Por supuesto a Ino le encantó la idea.

—Es la mejor idea que has tenido el día de hoy.

Sai se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse e irse a su habitación, no sin antes decir: —Momento de distracción, apresúrate antes de que se arruine con aires depresivos.

Y con eso fue suficiente para que ella hiciera exactamente lo mismo, ir a su habitación a buscar sus cosas y salir por ahí.

.

Por supuesto que el plan no salió de acuerdo a sus expectativas de Sai, en realidad no alcanzó ni siquiera a llegar al salón de belleza con Ino cuando Sasuke Uchiha lo llamó, por lo que le dijo a ésta que lo esperara un momento fuera del salón antes de ingresar a dicho lugar.

Al parecer quien terminaría con humor depresivo sería él. Maldito Uchiha…

Se fue a caminar a unos metros de distancia de la platinada para obtener un poco de privacidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —No era intencional el sonar apático, sólo estaba dolido aún.

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado antes de oír la voz de él otra vez.

—Itachi quiere ver a Ino.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—No —no había otra opción, no sometería a su amiga a los deseos de Itachi sólo porque se le ocurría verla, obviando todo el daño.

—Él necesita verla.

Observó a Ino que –metros de distancia de él- exhalaba de vez en cuando, perdida en quizás qué mundo.

—¿Necesita verla?

—Él está mejor e Ino es lo más importante que tiene.

—No me importa, Sasuke —el nombre de su ex lo dijo casi con rabia. —No dejaré que le haga más daño.

—Sai… No sé lo que sucedió entre Itachi y ella, pero… Él la necesita, es por su bien. Y sé que ella también lo quiere de ese modo.

Sí, claro.

—Si es así, entonces, ¿por qué no la llamaste a ella?

Bingo, el mutismo del otro lado fue épico.

—Porque tú eres la persona más cercana que conozco a ella. Sé que es difícil, terminaron una relación que…

—¿Una relación que qué? —Lo incitó a que continuase.

—La ama como a nadie.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es así?

—Porque él nunca ha amado de ese modo.

—¿De qué modo?

¿En qué momento la conversación se volcó en un diálogo tan ambiguo?

—De que… existe alguien más importante que sí mismo en el mundo.

Sai sonrió, sabía que Sasuke en esas últimas frases no estaba hablando de Ino, sino que de él.

—Hablaré con Ino.

Oyó un nuevo suspiro de parte de Sasuke.

—Gracias… Esperaré tu llamado.

—¿Esperarás?

—Sí, lo que sea necesario.

Esas últimas palabras del Uchiha casi lo derritieron, y su sonrisa a esas alturas era la más amplia que jamás esbozó en la vida.

Los dos Uchiha necesitaban a alguien…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Shikamaru era una persona exitosa. El trabajo en la productora era bastante lucrativo, por lo que las negociaciones eran constante, asimismo los viajes fuera del país para formar nuevas sucursales de modo de expandir su empresa, era un trabajo constante.

Analizando una propuesta de radicarse en un país vecino, considero los pros y los contras de irse.

Por una parte si decidía irse e iniciar una nueva vida en otro lugar, podría sanar sus heridas, pensar bien las cosas, descansar, vivir en un mundo donde las cosas no fuesen tan problemáticas ni se ligaran con un nombre femenino que en ese momento no dejaba de vagar por su mente.

Maldición…

Caso contrario, si decidía quedarse, aquello implicaba que en alguna ocasión tendría que ver a Ino –no resistiría las ganas de verla, de hecho- lidiar con el hecho de todas las cosas que habían pasado, etc, etc…

Encendiendo un cigarrillo, miró hacia el techo hacia un punto inexistente mientras estirabas las piernas y acomodaba la espalda en el sofá.

¿Qué hacer?

Él siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre muy metódico, un hombre que no se dejaba involucrar por lo emocional de los escenarios, él era un hombre racional, un hombre que no cruzaba un puente sin tener el mayor porcentaje de éxito a su favor. Él no actuaba sin cordura, no… ¡Por el amor de todos los dioses, era un maldito genio!

—_Un genio estúpido_ —claro, porque en asuntos sentimentales no tenía idea de cómo actuar, porque las probabilidades no servían en absoluto.

No obstante había algo que tenía claro, sólo una cosa; no volvería a ver a Ino. No lo haría por el bien de su salud mental y emocional.

No había vuelta atrás, aunque eso implicase irse lejos.

—_Decisión tomada._

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Tenía el pecho apretado. Sentía una mezcla de miedo con ansiedad, era angustiante.

Cuando Sai le contó la situación sobre su ex-novio, se sintió traicionada por él por habérselo ocultado, sintió rabia y unas ganas tremendas de abofetearlo, sin embargo cuando la ira comenzó a bajar las revoluciones, fue capaz de comprender el porqué Sai no se lo dijo (ella le había pedido la nula información sobre el Uchiha, era un tema tabú).

Ahora estando ahí, entendía más la situación y las palabras exactas que Sasuke le había relatado a Sai sobre Itachi, la agitación aumentó.

¿De verdad Itachi necesitaba verla?

La última vez fue terrible, sintió mucho miedo. Él la golpeó, la insultó, la trató pésimo, pero… Dios, amaba a ese hombre pese a todo. Además si él estaba ahí es porque lógicamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que era capaz de justificar –de algún modo- el actuar precipitado y sin control de parte de él.

¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo?

Respirando largo y tendido, esperó a que Sasuke saliera de la habitación en donde estaba con Itachi.

Por supuesto que Sasuke estaría todo el momento observando en caso de que algo sucediera, en realidad todo el personal médico estaba al tanto de la situación, por lo que estaban todos alertas, por si acaso.

—Cuidado.

Asintió el silencio ante la advertencia de parte de Sasuke.

Sí, tendría cuidado.

Lo vio de espaldas a ella, tranquilo. Enseguida le echó un vistazo al cuarto, no había ningún objeto o herramienta que fuese de peligro, se veía seguro, por lo que avanzó hacia él hasta una distancia mínima de 20 centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

—Itachi… —susurró suave y pausado.

Él se volteó con rigidez hasta hacerle frente. La mirada que le dedicó fue la contemplación más dulce que jamás le regalaron en la vida.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a nublarle la vista. No viendo claro, correspondió el abrazo que él le dio.

—¿Por qué? —Le susurró al oído sin exigencia en el tono de voz.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Itachi… —se atrevió a contestar, dubitativa. —Nunca quise ocultártelo. Tenía miedo…

—¿De qué?

—De no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti —le susurró bajito en el oído, aferrándose más a él.

—Dime que no eres como las demás…

Ino sabía perfectamente a que se refería Itachi, a que no fuera una puta. Aunque se trataba de una generalización.

—No lo soy.

Él se separó de ella para observarle el rostro.

—¿Por qué ahí?

Bajó el rostro, ocultándose de él.

—Porque… es la única opción que tenía de tener más dinero. Y lo más cerca que he estado de mi sueño.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—Ser bailarina…

Los ojos contraídos mirándola tan detalladamente la tenían nerviosa.

—Vivo de prejuicios…

—Lo sé, Itachi.

—¿Debo cambiar?

Ino amplió los ojos. Luego de meditar la pregunta de modo más objetivo, respondió con sinceridad de acuerdo a sus creencias y valores.

—No, no debes cambiar —le sonrió de medio lado. —Sólo mejorar…

.

La respuesta de Ino lo sorprendió, "sólo mejorar…"

Entonces, eso significaba que… Sí, definitivamente amaba a la mujer que tenía frente a él, pese a todo lo oculto, pese a sus dogmas sociales preconcebidos, pese a todo lo que creyó correcto.

—Perdóname.

—No soy quién para hacerlo, ¿o sí?

Itachi sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza, logrando incluso levantarla del suelo.

Porque ella le había dicho mucho más que sólo negar un perdón que no podía admitir, estaba expresando –a su modo- que lo estaba aceptando a él tal cual era, con trastornos incluidos.

—Perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad.

—No soy quien para hacerlo, ¿o sí, Ino?

En ese momento era él quien la estaba aceptando a ella tal cual, con su pasado, con su presente y con el futuro por venir.

Ya era de tiempo de que mejorasen juntos.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Ojo, no todo es lo que parece ser. Si son atentos, notarán que hay frases claves para el futuro de la historia…  
Agradezco enormemente a; **pilar, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, Squalo Scarlet, Claressa, Moonze Kaulitz, kazany yamanaka, yerik, Tuda, Mitsuki Tsukiomi, , Etsuko Hoshi, anonimo, dark'lady'strong**, ¡Gracias totales!

Como dije en la actualización anterior, terminaré todos mis fics y ya llegó el momento de hacerlo. La vida útil de este fics es de aproximadamente unos 3 capítulos más, y les vuelvo a repetir, no todo es lo que parece ser. Hay sorpresas aún... Y quizás me van a querer linchar después jajaja.

Un abrazo apretado a todos los que siguen mi fic, a los que están en las sombras, a los que me hacen saber su opinión, a los que me agregan a favoritos, etc.

Saludos, Ellie.


End file.
